FESTIVAL
by wol-lee
Summary: Persiapan para shinigami dalam festival pensucian roh terbesar. Pertarungan, kebersamaan, luka, dan berakhir pada korban. Selalu. Tapi tidak kali ini?
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Gila udah lamaaaa banget nggak nongol-nongol nih! saya sendiri juga nggak nyangka bisa sempet bikin fanfic lagi. dengan fanfic ini semoga lebih bisa diterima teman-teman ya? ya? ya? ya*plak!

oke-oke, sebelumnya cerita ini pokoknya Ichigo bukan manusia. dia roh yang memang udah ada di Soul Society. pokoknya initnya ginilah, ini semua imajinasi-imajinasi sesuka kepala saya. jadi harap maklum! :D oh ya, rmabut Rukia anggep aja panjang, tapi mau di gimanain aja Rukia pokoknya tetap yang paling cantik setuju? :p Ini cerita baru permulaan banget, kalau ada respon positif Insyallah bakal saya lanjutin. oke :D

Yosh! sudah cukup pidato saya, maaf jika masih banyak tpo dan yang lainya. jangan lupa RnR ya? :D

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan berhelai-helai daun yang sekarang sudah berubah wana menjadi kuning atau orange. Seseorang menapakan kakinya di antara tumpukan daun yang berguguran, dia melihat daun-daun itu. Dasar, memangnya tidak ada tukang sapu disini? runtuknya dalam hati. "Rukia~!". Seseorang menerjangnya keras sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Rukia terbatuk-batuk begitu merasakan dedaunan masuk ke mulutnya. Ah! Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh di depan tempat pertemuan para wakil kapten? Bagimana kalau ada yang melihat–––

"Waa! Kuchiki dan Ren-kun terjatuh! Haha, lihat lihat!" seseorang meneriaki mereka. Rukia mendongak, Yachiru sedang memberi isyarat pada orang-orang di dalam untuk menengok keluar jendela. Detik berikutnya, hampir semua wakil kapten menertawai mereka berdua. Daun sialan.

"Brengsek, kau Renji!" umpat Rukia sekerasnya sambil menonjok hidung orang yang menubruknya dan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri bahan tertawaan.

Rukia mengabaikan Renji selama dia memasuki tempat pertemuan. Ternyata hanya mereka berdua yang di tunggu di sana. "Yeiiii~ Kuchiki-san dan Ren-kun sudah datang, ayo kita mulai rapatnya~!" teriak Yachiru berbahagia, sebegitu ditunggunyakah Rukia kali ini? Hehe.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa rapat di akhir pekan seperti ini?" tanya Kira sembari menguap. Kelihatan sekali dia berusaha kuat untuk bagun hari ini.

Renji menempuk-nepukan kursi di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengharapkan kata maafnya bisa diterima Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya. Rukia mendengus, tapi toh dia akan duduk di sana juga karena hanya kursi itu yang kosong. Dasar bodoh.

"Yup! Kita akan senang lhooo~" jawab Yachiru riang gembira.

Semua orang mengangkat alisnya heran, "Apa maksudnya 'kita kan senang lhooo'? apa itu sebuah tantangan dari Zaraki-taichou lagi untuk mengalahkanya dalam 5 menit? Kau tahu nagaimana keadaan tulang rusukku setelah itu, itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Hisagi lanntag. Rukia tertawa kecil, bisa diingat setiap pengumuman dari Youichi tentang Kenpanchi, akan memakan korban.

"Tidak tidak tidak Hi-kun! Kali ini aku dapat berita besar dari Ukitake-kun!"

"Darimana kau mendengar berita besar itu?"

"Dari balik rambut Ken-chan."

Semua terdiam, jika itu dari balik rambut landak Kenpanchi, Rukia ragu untuk mendengarkan hal ini lebih lama. Karena itu berarti hal besar yang didengarnya belumlah pasti. Hal itu masih di gosipkan. Rukia mulai menyesal bangun pagi hanya untuk mendengar berita besar dari balik rambut. Renji malah tampak antusias, dasar tukang gosip dia.

"Huhhh, baik. Dengarkan saja perkataanya, oke?" kata Hisagi lagi, menghela napas.

"Nah nah nah! Akan ada festival beeeesar!" kata Yachiru luar biasa berseri-seri. Rukia tidak keget, paling festival berpedang.

"Sebesar apakah festival itu?" tanya Hinamori, sepertinya sifat polosnya membuatnya agak menyerupai Yachiru. Menganggap semua festival adalah kesenangan.

"Sebesar para roh luar Society yang akan ikut!"

Nah, itu baru aneh dan menarik. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rangiku mulai mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini. Rukia mulai mendengarkan kalau-kalau ada hal yang benar-benar bisa dianggap menyenangkan.

"Festival pensucian roh terbesar! Kau tidak tahu? Itu terjadi 1300 tahun sekali!" kata Yachiru riang, hingga orang tak akan percaya anak sekecil itu mempunyai wawasan yang terlalu banyak untuk di ketahui.

Hening. Sampai Nanao membuka mulut berkata "Ahhh~". Semua orang menoleh padanya, "Kalian tidak tahu? Kalian tidak pernah mendengar pidato pertama kapten kalian saat kalian pertama kali masuk divisi?"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan, Rukia sampai melupakan masalah ditubruknya Renji tadi karena pikiranya terlalu di penuhi hal yang lucu begitu mendengar perkataan Nanao. "Aku lebih memilih mendengar dengkuranku sendiri saat Kuchiki-taichou menguliahi divisiku, kau tidak akan pernah tahan dengan karisma suaranya itu," kata Renji disambut suara tawa dari yang lainya. "Kayak tidak ada kerjaan lain saja," komentar Hisagi.

"Aku bertaruh kau mendengarkan pidato Ukitake-taichou, hm Kuchiki-chan?" Rangiku menyodok perutnya pelan. Rukia tertawa, dia memang mendengarkan segala yang diucapkan Ukitake saat pertama kali masuk divisi, tapi yahh itu 'kan hanya. _Hanya mendengarkan saja_. Dan sama sekali tak memasukanya dalam otak. Terlalu banyak, soalnya.

"Ehm! Aku tidak peduli kalian pada mendengarkan atau tidak. Pokoknya, festival itu memang harus diadakan. Itu bukan festival kelas teri menurutku, karena itu melibatkan seluruh penghuni dunia roh–––"

"Aku tidak ingin minum sake dengan menos, kumohon." Renji membuat dirinya harus dijitak Rukia supaya diam dulu, walau sebenarnya Rukia juga tertawa. Dia juga tidak menginginkan harus berbagi makanan dengan hollow.

"Roh yang baik, maksudku. Yah, rakyat biasa akan masuk ke Seireitei malam itu. Tepat tengah malam, Orang berkekuatan Spiritual terbesar akan memanggil Dewa untuk mensucikan seluruh dosa para roh selama mereka ada disini. Hal itu akan membuat salju turun setelah kembang api. Bagaimana? Lumayan keren 'kan?" tanya Nanao penuh antusiasme. Hampir semua mengangguk, kecuali Kira yang ternyata sudah tertidur dari tadi.

"Itu kereeeeeeeeeen sekali~ Ah! Divisi 0 juga akan turun? Mereka ikut? Mereka ikut?" teriak Yachiru luar biasa senang sampai dia melompat-lompati kepala licin Ikkaku.

"Kuharap tidak, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah mereka itu lho!" kata Hisagi buru-buru. Renji tertawa, dia mempraktekkan wajah orang yang paling gemuk di antara divisi itu, dan harus diakui akan membuat orang ingin menonjoknya. Hisagi terbahak sambil memukul kepala Renji.

"Sayangnya mereka akan ikut, mereka salah satu orang penting bagi festival macam ini 'kan?"

"Okelah menurutku, tapi apa kau gila? Membiarkan para roh biasa itu masuk Seireitei? Aku tidak ingin mereka merampok atau mengadakan kudeta pada para shinigami, itu akan sangat merepotkan." Ikakku melemparkan komentar paling bermutu selama dia menjadi shinigami.

"Itu tergantung kita, penjagaan Soul Society akan ditingkatkan sampai level paling atas. Tapi percayalah, katanya tidak pernah ada masalah selama festival itu berlangsung dari tahun ke tahun. Toh juga para roh biasa itu tidak akan sehebat kita 'kan? Mereka paling-paling hanya membuat keisengan. Mereka terlalu lemah."

Ah, tidak juga. Rukia dulu juga dari jalanan. Dari kaum yang tak diinginkan, yang tak dihargai kemampuanya sebesar apapun reiatsu yang berhasil mereka buat. Kalau bukan diri sendiri yang mendorong untuk maju selangkah, dia akan tetap sama keadaanya dengan para roh biasa yang mereka rendahkan. Apalagi kalau tidak direkrut Byakuya, manabisa sekarang dia duduk santai sambil membicarakn para roh yang nasibnya sama denganya dulu.

"Jadi, kita yang akan menyiapkan _segala-galanya_? Jangan bercanda," kata Renji tiba-tiba, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini. Mungkin dia melihat air muka Rukia. Ah, memalukan.

"Yahh, kita semua. Semua shinigami," jawab Nanao.

"Kapan festival itu? Aku tidak ingin ngelembur kalau ternyata itu besok," Rukia angkat biacara. Dia mulai tertarik. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu pusing dan lelah menjalankan semua misi. Mungkin dia butuh refresing.

"4 purnama lagi kalau tidak salah, harus saat purnama."

Masih lama sekali. Mereka mengehela napas lega. "Tapi kita juga harus menyiapkan semuanya mulai sekarang, ingat, seluruh roh akan berkumpul di sini untuk festival itu. Kalian tidak akan mengira berapa makanan dan hal yang lain yang perlu disiapkan. Mengerti?" tekan Nanao.

"Kayak aku peduli saja, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang-orang divisi-4 saja?" kata Yumichika enteng.

"Unohana-taichou tidak akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menyurh ini-itu anak buahnya. Lagi pula semua shinigami harus ikut mempersiapkan ini. Kau pikir saiapa lagi kalau bukan kita yang mengarahkan mereka semua?" Nanao bersikeras mempertahankan kita-semua-harus-bekerja. Sebentar lag pasti akan ada konflik dan perdebatan lebih hebat dan menguras napas. Rukia bakal pusing mendengarnya.

"YAHHH! Semua sudah tercapai mufakat, kita hanya perlu menyuruh. Jadi, hari ini selesai 'kan? Semua sudah tahu apa itu festival pensucian roh. Bolehkah aku melanjutkan tidurku di futon yang empuk?" teriak Kira sambil menguap. Semua orang bergumam membenarkan.

"Okey, terimakasih bantuan kalian hari ini!" teriak Rangiku riang sambil membungkukan badan dan berlalu pergi. Semua mulai bubar sambil berbincang-bincang. Selalu seperti ini, kadang Rukia sangat senang kalau sudah berkumpul dengan mereka di rapat. Apalagi rapat yang tidak bermutu, seperti rapat ini misalnya. Selalu saja ada hal yang mereka bicarakan, mereka diskusikan. Hal-hal seperti itu akan membuat mereka lebih terbuka, lebih mengerti dan berusaha memecahkan masalah bersama-sama. Terkadang mereka mencapai mufakat, tapi lebih sering berdebat. Tapi menyenangkan rasanya, punya banyak teman yang setidaknya bisa kau ajak bicara. Senang. Hehe.

* * *

Dia berjalan keluar, mendahului Renji yang sepertinya sedang dibujuk untuk ikut minum-minum dengan Hisagi malam ini. Rukia tertawa ketika melihat Renji terpeleset saat dibisiki sesuatu oleh Hisagi, paling hal mesum. Wajahnya Renji sampai merah padam begitu saat terjatuh. Dia malu mungkin? Plak! Seseorang baru memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Rukia menggeram, "Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tersenyum sendiri, bodoh?"

Rukia cemberut, dia lebih memilih berjalan mendahuluinya. Orang itu tertawa pelan, dia mengikuti Rukia yang menyusuri jalan ke arah divisinya. Rukia lebih memilih diam, bukanya mengarah ke tempat divisinya, dia malah berbelok. Toh ini adalah akhir pekan, buat apa ke divisi, hanya akan mendapat kerjaan yang tidak penting. Ukitake juga tidak akan memaksanya bekerja jika dia tidak mau.

Rukia hanya mengikuti langkahnya, tanpa sadar dia keluar Soul Society. Keadaan luar biasa ramai, dia harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang. Sebuah tangan menggenggamnya, dan menariknya keluar kerumunan, mengajaknya bershunpo agar semuanya lebih efisien. Menerjang angin musim gugur yang membuat rambut panjang Rukia berantakan. Aroma dedaunan menyibak pikiranya, khas sekali, harum akan ketenangan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tepi tebing tinggi. Bau rerumputan begitu menyengat, bercampur hawa musim gugur yang membuatmu mengantuk. Rukia mengambil napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskanya luar biasa panjang.

"Jangan mendesah, aku tidak sedang menculikmu."

Rukia menoleh, orang itu sudah duduk bersila di bawah pohon yang sedang sibuk meranggas. Rukia baru mendengus, tapi akhirnya dia ikut duduk bersama orang itu.

"Kalian habis rapat apa sih?" tanya orang itu penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Rukia dengan mengeja kata itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Orang itu tampak sebal, dia menarik kedua pipi Rukia hingga melar. Setelah beberapa pukulan balasan sana-sini, akhirnya Rukia membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Hih! Sudah, hentikan Ichigo! Jangan menekan kepalaku seperti anjing!," Rukia menyingkirkan tangan besar Ichigo dari kepalanya, sambil menata kembali rambutnya dia menlanjutkan. "Kurasa para kapten tentu sudah tahu, festival hm?"

Ichigo tampak berpikir keras sampai alisnya tambah berkerut, "Uh-oh, pensucian roh! Hebat sekali aku bisa mengingat kata-kataku sendiri saat pertama kali menjadi kapten!" serunya bangga.

Mengingat sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan, tapi kalau Ichigo Kurosaki yang berhasil mengingat hal sepele macam itu, perlu diberi applause. Rukia tertawa kecil sambil bertepuk tangan, "Hey, ingat kau baru beberapa tahun menjadi kapten divisi-5. Kau pantas mendapatkan pujian telah mengingat hal itu," kata Rukia.

Mata Ichigo menyipit, "Heish, mana mungkin kapten secerdas diriku gampang pikun. Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, cebol."

Rukia menendang pipi Ichigo sampai terjungkal. Ichigo mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah, "Aduuh, baik-baik. Oh iya, tadi kami juga kumpul sebentar lho," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba berseri.

Rukia meliriknya, "Jadi, apa istimewanya itu?"

"Tidak ada, cuma hari ini kupikir Thoushiro lebih tinggi sedikit."

Haha, Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo lagi. "Serius sedikit, bisa?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ada misi untukmu," kata Ichigo.

"Lagi? Apa aku satu-satunya shinigami yang bisa disuruh-suruh?"

"Hey hey, jangan begitu. Ini membutuhkan shinigami berelemen es. Kau dan––––"

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" potong Rukia. Jangan katakan 'ya, siapa lagi' Ichigo, Rukia tidka mau, Rukia tidak mau!

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Ya, siapa lagi."

Rukia mengerang keras sekali, Ichigo kaget mendengarnya. "Jangan seperti kucing! Kenapa sih? Apa Thousiro sejelek itukah sampai kau seperti lebih memilih mati daripada bersamanya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tidak menjawabnya, tidak akan menjawab alasan sebenarnya kenapa Rukia begitu tidak menginginkan misi bersama taichou pendek satu itu. Itu karena…

"Hoy, Rukia!"

Rukia mengerjap. Ichigo tampak heran melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia memilih untuk tidak begitu menekan Rukia jika tak ingin kena tendang. "Sebenarnya, ini berhubungan dengan festival itu,"

"Aku mendengarkan," Rukia mendekat pada Ichigo. Rukia menatap matanya dalam, entah mengapa dia selalu lebih nyaman untuk menatap mata Ichigo ketimbang melihat mulutnya bergerak.

"Tapi ini sebenarnya adalah kabar angin yang kami terima, sepertinya akan ada pihak memanfaatkan festival ini."

Rukia semakin mendekat, "Memanfaatkan untuk apa?"

Ichigo menatapnya tajam, "Perang, mungkin?"

"Pihak mana yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Ichigo mendesah, dia menatap kejauhan ke arah Soul Society. "Quincy, kejutan bukan?"

Rukia hampir tidak percaya, quincy? Mereka terlalu punah walaupun itu hanya untuk menunjukan hidung mereka. Mereka terlalu sedikit, bagaimana bisa mereka menginginkan perang dengan shinigami?

Tak perlu Rukia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, hanya dari air muka Rukia sepertinya Ichigo sudah bisa menebak apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersama, sudah cukup untuk mengetahui dasa-dasar kepribadian masing-masing. Rukia memang mengenal Ichigo 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi hanya beberapa bulan saja, entah bagaimana Rukia bisa sebegitu menaruh kepercayan pada orang itu. begitu mudahnya Rukia mempercayai orang itu, dia selalu percaya pada segala sesuatu tentang Ichigo. Perkataanya, perasaanya, bahkan tatapan matanya. Hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatianya ketika Rukia baru pertama kali bertemu denganya, adalah tatapan matanya yang tajam itu. hingga dia bisa memasuki Seireitei, tidak banyak orang yang percaya pada seseornag berambut mencolok dan bertampang bodoh itu mempunyai kekuatan spriritual yan luar biasa besar.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai kedudukanya sekarang ini, sebagai kapten divisi-5 , setengahnya adalah karena kekuatanya sendiri dan setnegahnya lagi adalah dukungan Rukia. Sial, kalau thau Ihcigo bisa sehebat ini sekarang dan menjadi kapten, dulu lebih baik Rukia menyuruhnya jadi wakil kapten saja ya.

"Hey, dengarkan aku Rukia. Kau pasti ingin tahu seberapa banyak quincy yang jahat ini 'kan? Jawabanya adalah kami tidak tahu. Tapi hampir mungkin kalau quincy ini dari masa lalu, kakek tua itu tak mau bicara lebih dna marah-marah begitu aku memojokanya untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu. Yahh, tapi Quincy ini kemungkinan besar akan bergerak pada festival itu. Bergerak dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit tentunya," Ichigo mengehela napas panjang. Dia menatap Rukia, kini pandanganya melembut. Rukia malah menjadi risih, dia menunduk.

"Hey lihat aku saat aku bicara padamu," perintah Ichigo. Dia menyentil keras dahi Rukia.

"Duh! Apa-apaan sih!" sakit. Huaa, dahinya pasti berwana merah. Rukia mengelus dahinya seperti anak kecil. Ichigo tertawa, dia menyibakan rambut Rukia dan memeriksa dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa sih," katanya. Dia mendorong kepala Rukia, "kepala kosong seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi. Dia mendorong kepala Rukia lagi, gemas. "Membuatku khawatir walau hanya terluka sedikit," akhirinya. Ichigo meniup bekas merah di dahi Rukia lembut. Rukia memejamkan matanya, apa-apaan ini? Ichigo jarang sekali bersikap menyenangkan seperti ini. Malah rasanya jadi aneh. Rukia merasa agak malu.

Ichigo tertawa pelan lagi, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Rukia cemberut, "Apa kau sedang dalam mood yang baik? Kau membuatku takut," kata Rukia mengejek.

"Hmm, tidak juga. Ah! Kau tahu, Inoue akan melakukan seleksi menjadi shinigami minggu depan. Kurasa dia pasti msuk divisi-4, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia agak bingung dengan arah pembicraan yang berubah tiba-tiba, tapi dia senang mendnegarnya. Orihie Inoue, dia pasti akan menjadi shinigami. Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk mempunyai reiatsu yang cukup dan kemampuan yang handal untuk menjadi shinigami. Dia adalah orang yang dikenal Ichigo di Soul Society secara tak sengaja. Dan Inoue tampaknya bersikap seperti benar-benar wanita ketika di depan Ichigo. Diapun mengenal Rukia, Ichigo yang mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Divisi-4? Kupikir itu memang bidangnya," jawba Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dia pasti akan senang sekali kalau Inoue menjadi shinigami. Akan bertambah satu lagi teman yan bisa kau ajak bicara. Yah, sejauh ini, hanya itulah yang dipirkan Rukia kalau Inoue berhasil menjadi shinigami. Dia masih belum memikirkan hal lain, atau misalnya kenapa Inoue ingin menjadi shinigami.

"Ya kau benar. Ah ya ampun! Aku lupa misimu!"

Rukia diam saja, apapun yang Ichigo katakana, Rukia akan tetap merasa gusar kalau harus bersama Hitsugaya.

"Kau, dan Thoushiro akan ke gunung tertinggi Soul Society."

Hening. "Kau menyuruhku berkemah dengan Hitsugaya-taichou? Kau pikir ini akan romantis, huh!?"

"Bukan bodoh, hanya cari tahu saja tentang keberadaan quincy itu."

"Dia ada di gunung itu?"

"Sepertinya,"

"Dan kenapa harus bersama Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Kau ingi pergi bersama aku saja, iya?"

"Iya," jawab Rukia. Dia tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah jika harus membicarakan Hitsugaya.

Rukai tidak melihat ekspresi Ichigo begitu mendengarnya, padahal Ichigo hanya bercanda. Dia berdehem keras, mengembalikan suaranya. "Sudahlah, itu karena gunung itu adalah gunung salju. Kau dan Thousiro paling cocok untuk ini. Lagipula, Thousiro pasti akan menjagamu. Jangan khawati, kau tidak akan diterbangkan oleh badai salju."

Rukia memukul bahu Ichigo, Ichigo tersenyum. Mau tak mau Rukia juga. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena misi itu minggu depan, jadi mari kita pulang. Aku lapar~" rengek Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya, Ichigo yang seperti ini, hanya dia tunjukan kalau sedang bersama dengan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum, kemudian tiba-tiba dia mempunyai ide. Dia berdiri begitu cepat hingga membuat Ichigo terjungkal, lalu mulai memunguti daun-daun merah yang berguguran.

* * *

Renji merasa tubuhnya gatal-gatal. Dia bangun, dan ternyata sudah hampir malam. Panas saja dia gatal-gatal karena seharian belum mandi. Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah sekarat, Renji berjalan ke arh lemari untuk mengambil handuk. Renji menggeser pintu, dan…

Bruuuukkk~

Uhuk! Uhuk! Renji memuntahkan beberapa benda yang terasa gatal di mulutnya. Renji marah-marah sendiri , dan begitu melihat benda apa yang memenuhi baju hingga bokongnya sekarang, dia menyesal mengerjai Rukia tadi.

Daun. Brengsek.

TBC

RnR?

Gimana? gimana? gimana? gimana? gimana-*bacok. saya maluuu nih, pokoknya review biar saya tahu gimana pendapat kalian! Bye~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semua~

gilak banget yah baru sekarang update *bacok. heheh, maaf telat karena habis tes -

nah, maaf kalo ini maish ada typo dll. saya janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang dan bermutu :)

enjoy~ :D #jangan lupa review ;D

* * *

Renji mengikutinya pelan. Manamungkin orang itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diuntit. Dia pasti tahu, hanya malas menanggapinya. Mereka sudah terlamapau lama bersama. Sampai dasar-dasar sifat mereka tahu semua. air muka, cara bernapas, manamungkin Renji tak hafal. Rukia sedang gelisah, jalanya super cepat, dan dia menggigit ibu jarinya berulang kali.

"BISAKAH SEDETIK SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU?"

Renji terlonjak, dia kaget sekali ketika Rukia tiba-tiba berbalik dan membentaknya. Renji tertawa, "Apa ini? Kau sensitif sekali," kata Renji berjalan menyamai langkah Rukia yang semakin cepat.

Dia tidak menatap Renji, "Aku sedang bingung bodoh."

"Soal apa?"

Akhirnya mata violet itu menatapnya, tajam seperti biasa, menyiratkan sesuatu yang sangat kuat dalam mata besar itu. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," katanya lagi. Begitu angkuhnya. Tapi itulah yang ingin Renji lihat.

"Ayolah, paling kau disuruh untuk ini-itu sama Nanao?" tebak Renji santai. Rukia membelalak, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanyanya kaget. Lucu sekali segala ekspresi yang ditampakan gadis ini, yeah, atau itu hanya menurut Renji.

"Ahahaha! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku juga baru disuruh mulai mencari tiang setinggi seribu kaki dan tidak marah-marah sepertimu sekarang."

Rukia manatapnya tajam sekali, mengintimidasinya. Renji tahu dia marah, masalahnya pastilah berbeda dan tidak semenyenangkan masalah Renji. Rukia menghela napas panjang, sepertinya dia sudah mulai bisa menerima kedatangan Renji. Mereka berjalan sepanjang rumah para bangsawan Seireitei, mengabaikan beberapa sapaan yang shinigami lainya lontarkan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga disuruh mencari tiang––jangan tersenyum! Tapi aku juga harus membicarakan misiku!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Misi apa maksudmu?"

"Itu–––akh! Aku harus menemui Hitsugaya-taichou, beruntung sekali aku," katanya tambah frustasi. Renji tidak mengerti, apa bertemu taichou pendek itu sebegitu buruknya untuk dilakukan?

"Sebenarnya apa hubuganya Hitsuga-taichou dengan emosimu hari ini?" tanya Renji, mendesah.

Rukia menghela napas panjang seakan Renji adalah parasit termenyebalkan dalam hidupya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Intinya, pekan depan aku akan pergi menjalankan misi. Dan kau tidak perlu bertanya ataupun khawatir. Urus saja semua pekerjaan disini dan segera cari tiang sialan itu!" teriak Rukia, frustasi. Dia langsung melangkah cepat tanpa menoleh pada Renji lagi.

Dasar, awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Renji akan menempel padanya seperti parasit betulan.

* * *

Rukia melangkah cepat sekali tadi, tapi begitu melihat gerbang divisi 10 entah bagaimana langkahnya semakin berat. Haish, wajah Rukia memerah lagi. Lupakan! Bersikaplah professional dan jangan mencampurkan masalah pribadi pada pekerjaan. Jangan jadi pengecut Rukia!

Dengan mantab, Rukia memasuki divisi 10. Orang-orang menyapanya, dan Rangiku memeluk wajahnya dengan dadanya itu. setelah basa-basi sedikit, akhirnya Rangiku memberi tahu dimana Hitsugaya sudah menunggu. "Eh tunggu, aku harus memperingatkanmu Kuchiki-chan. Taichou akhir-akhir ini temperament sekali, jadi berhati-hatilah!" seru Rangiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rukia menelan ludah.

Dia berjalan gontai dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Hitsugaya.

Tak ada jawaban. Ini mencurigakan, membuat Rukia tambah takut untuk bertemu denganya. Rukia menggeser pelan pintu. Kosong, tak ada orang. Rukia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Siapa?"

Rukia terlonjak sampai menabrak meja, dia berjalan pelan melihat ke halaman belakang. Oh ya ampun. Bertindak biasa Rukia, jangan gugup atau melakukan hal yang bisa menurunkan harga dirimu.

"Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia setengah hati. Dia menggeser pintu lebih lebar lagi dan berjalan di atas rerumputan.

Hitsugaya menoleh padanya, dia sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang sedang meranggas. Kentara sekali dia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia balas tersenyum canggung dan berwajah merah. Gila, ini benar-benar gila ketika Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke depan lagi, memandang ke jauhan. "Ehm! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Rukia berjengit, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia baru tahu keadaan yang canggung akan menimbulkan tingkah lau yang aneh. Selama dia mengenal Hitsugaya, tidak pernah sekalipun Hitsugaya menanyakan kabarnya padahal detik itu Rukia berdiri di depanya dengan keadaan lengkap.

"Tidak buruk, terimakasih," jawab Rukia. Dia mulai agak tenang setelah dia tahu Hitsugaya tidak ingin menyinggung hal itu. Rukia jadi bisa tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksud misinya 'kan? Kurosaki pasti sudah memberi tahumu," katanya lagi. Dia masih tidak menatap Rukia.

"Karena penjelasanya ngelantur, kurasa inilah maksudku ingin bertemu denganmu taichou," jawab Rukia. Hitsugaya menoleh padanya, dia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia bicara.

"Jika kita berhasil mengetahui tempat quincy itu, tidak hanya bisa membantai mereka, kita juga bisa menyelamatkan festival itu."

"Apa sudah pasti mereka mengincar Seireitei melalui festival itu?"

"Itu salah satu alasan kita dikirim untuk ini, Kuchiki."

Rukia tidak memandang Hitsugaya lagi, karena dia baru saja menyebut namanya. Setelah sekian lama dia tidak pernah menyebutnya, dia menyebutnya dengan biasa. Seakan dia tidak punya dosa padanya, seakan dia tidak pernah melihat Rukia hampir telanjang dan mengapitnya dan… dan…

Blush

Rukia berwajah merah dan tanpa disadarinya sendiri Rukia menampar pipinya sendiri. Hitsugaya menoleh kaget, "Apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Rukia.

"Kyaaa!"

Rukia tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dia berani berteriak seperti banci dan mendorong Hitsugaya hingga terjatuh. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi.

"Ya ampun! M-maaf taichou!" seru Rukia kaget, dia membantu Hitsugaya berdiri tapi dia menolaknya. Oh tidak, jangan bilang Hitsugaya memang menjadi lebih temperament belakangan ini. Rukia berjongkok di depan Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak mengerti keberanian apa yang datang sampai aku mendorongmu, maafkan aku taichou," kata Rukia sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena menyesal, tapi rasa malu ini menjalari darah Rukia sekarang. Wajahnya merah, dia memejamkan matanya tidak berani menatap Hitsugaya.

"H-hey sudahlah, Kuchiki. Jangan seperti ini karena hal kecil," kata Hitsugaya gugup. Dia melirik ke arah lain, dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rukia hingga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau… masih marah kah?" tanyanya, dan Rukia bersumpah melihat wajahnya memerah. Rukia jarang sekali melihat ekspresi Hisugaya.

"Tidak," jawabnya bohong. Hitsugaya tahu Rukia sedang berbohong, dia mengehela napas panjang sekali.

"Baik, kita tidak akan membahas ini lagi. sekarang, kau fokuslah pada misi kita. Kita hanya berdua, jadi sangat berisiko."

"Baik," Rukia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Dia memandang ke depan, sedangkan Hitsugaya sepertinya tahu Rukia benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Aku akan melindungimu, jadi jangan merasa khawatir."

Rukia menoleh, Hitsugaya berwajah keras dia serius. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Rukia, "Aku serius Kuchiki. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membawa kepala quincy itu dan membawamu dengan selamat." Rukia tersenyum, bagaimana orang sekecil ini punya kepercayaan diri yang besar. Tapi itulah yang Rukia sukai dari Hitsugaya. Rukia tersenyum semakin lebar, Hitsugaya melirikan matanya ke arah lain berulang kali. Kemudian berdehem aneh, "B-bukankah seharusnya kau mencari tiang?" tanya Hitsugaya mengagetkanya.

"Memang~, tapi aku harus bertemu denganmu 'kan? Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh Renji."

"Jangan begitu, mencarinya itu susah. Kau harus mencarinya di luar Seireitei, bisa dimana saja."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?" tanya Rukia, sengaja.

"Karena aku yang akan membantumu."

Mereka berdua menoleh, Ichigo tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan santai, "Kakek tua itu marah padaku dan aku malah disuruh mencari tiang, mengerikan," katanya memelas. Hitsugaya tertawa mengejek.

"Itu bagus untukmu, Kurosaki. Belakangan ini kudengar kau sibuk untuk mengurusi seleksi shinigami, kurasa kau butuh istirahat," komentar Hitsugaya sambil memandang Ichigo merendahkan.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, sejak kapan Ichigo menjadi shinigami rajin yang mengurusi seleksi kecil shinigami?

"Haha, itu sama sekali bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu–––jangan melotot! Ayo Rukia, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau betah sekali dekat dengan orang ini," kata Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia berdiri. Hitsugaya menggeram, Rukia membungkuk memberi salam sebelum akhirnya pergi. Dia bernapas lega sekarang, dia memegang pipinya yang masih merah. Hitsugaya itu…kenapa selalu bersikap serius sih.

"Apa ini? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu, taichou. Lagipula kenapa seorang kapten juga disuruh mencari tiang sih?"

"Ssssh, aku mengerecoki terus kakek tua itu. dia jadi marah besar," kata Ichigo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua keluar Seireitei, membaur diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di pasar. Rukia jadi tidak enak, padahal dia tadi menyuruh Renji.

Mereka berjalan, dengan alasan kaki Ichigo pegal untuk bershunpo. Atau dia memang sedang butuh bersantai?

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau terus mengganggu Genryuusai-taichou? Kau tahu dia pemarah sekali."

Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia pelan, tapi dia tidak memandang mata Rukia. Dia hanya tersenyum kedepan, "Dia tidak mau memberi tahuku quincy apa yang akan kau hadapi, aku mengerecokinya tentang quincy it uterus, lalu dia menendang kakiku dan menyuruhnku mencari tiang."

Mata Rukia melebar, "Untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentang itu?"

Ichigo menoleh padanya, "Tentu saja agar kau tidak kena bahaya, idiot. Kalau quincy itu sangat berbahaya, aku lebih memilih melakukan misi itu dengan Thoushirou daripada kau."

Mata Rukia melebar lagi, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Selalu saja seperti ini, Ichigo selalu hanya bisa bicara saja. Tapi kenapa Rukia sangat mempercayai orang ini. Percaya pada semua hal yang dia lakukan dan katakan. Kenapa Ichigo selalu inign melindunginya? Sama halnya Rukia ingin melindunginya. Tapi…Ichigo tak pernah menarik kembali perkataanya. Dia selalu disamping Rukia, dan jika dia bilang itu untuk Rukia maka benar-benar dia lakukan untuknya.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih ya," kata Rukia tulus. Mereka saling berpandangan, Ichigo tersenyum. Susah, benar-benar susah sebenarnya untuk melepaskan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Dia suka menatap mata Ichigo.

Ichigo berdehem, kemudian tersenyum dan bilang kakinya mendadak tidak pegal lagi. dia mengajak Rukia bershunpo.

"Kenapa kita di sungai?" tanya Rukia heran ketika Ichigo mendarat di tepi sungai yang sangat lebar. Sungai itu begitu jernih, begitu biru, dan begitu dalam.

"Cari tiang kukira? Kau tahu tidak sih tiang itu bisa dimana saja," kata Ichigo mendesah malas. Dia menggulung lengan dan kaki bajunya. "Ayolah, aku tahu tiang itu disini. kau tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya apa?"

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, memejamkan matanya. Benar saja, di dalam air itu terdapat reiatsu sangat besar. Tapi reiatsu ini sangat aneh rasanya. "Kenapa reiatsunya sangat tenang?" tanya Rukia.

"Ckckckc, dasar kurang wawasan. Tiang ini kan untuk perantara kekuatan dewa. Reiatsuya sangat tenang, seimbang. Jika sudah untuk kekuatan dewa, reiatsunya akan berubah. Kita harus cari 7 'kan? Tiang ini akan di pasang sesuai 7 arah mata angin saat festival. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ichigo meremehkan.

"Hah, aku sendiri bingung kenapa kau menjelaska hal yang sudah pasti kutahu. Banyak omong," sindir Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya, bohong habis-habisan. Karena Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu festival itu. ichigo merengut, "Cih, hati-hatilah di setiap tiang selalu ada penjaganya."

"Penjaga apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa tahu? Paling-paling menos. Sekarang kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Ichigo setengah jengkel.

"Hmmm, itu akan membuatku basah. Kenapa tidak kau saja, Kurosaki-taichou?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya jengkel.

"Hah! Baik! Kesini dasar anak ingusan," Ichigo tiba-tiba saja menggendong Rukia. Byuuur! Dia menjatuhkan Rukia tepat dia air.

"Huaah! Apaan sih?! Kau mau mati? Kesini, brengsek!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo. Mereka berdua sama-sama dalam air. Saling pukul dan tertawa. Tapi kemudian Ichigo menyelam tiba-tiba, Rukia mengikutinya. Matanya melebar ketika mereka menyelam lebih jauh. Reiatsu itu benar-benar terasa, sangat besar di dasar sungai. Mereka bedua menapakan kaki di dasar sungai, Ichigo meraba dasar sungai lalu entah dia mengucapkan apa yang jelas itu mantra kudo. Dan ajaib, sebuah tiang yang super panjang muncul dari dasar sungai, berwarna putih dan bereiatsu besar. Ichigo memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk membantu mengangkatnya. Apa dia gila!?

Rukia menendang keapla Ichigo, protes. Tapi Ichigo tetap menyuruhnya membantu mengangkatnya ke permukaan. Rukia mendesah menghasilkan beberapa gelembuang di air, akhirnya dia ikut mengangkat. Dan Rukia tidak meyesal, karena ternyata tiang itu super enteng. Mereka mengangkatnya sampai ke permukaan dan menaruhnya di pinggir sungai.

Rukia ngosh-ngoshan. Dia menyibakan poninya ke belakang. Matanya terasa pedas karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Tapi begitu melihat tiang disampingnya, dia senang sekali.

"Hah..hah..bagaimana? Kau yang sekecil itupun mengangkat tiang ini sendiri pasti bisa," kata Ichigo bangga. Seakan Rukia anaknya yang baru bisa berjalan.

Rukia memandang Ichigo, sambil meringis "Berada di air ternyata benar-benar membuat pikiranku menjadi segar lagi."

Ichigo tertawa keras, "Dasar tidak bermutu. Baiklah, apa kita harus kembal–––––nah! Itu yang kubicarakan sudah datang!" seru Ichigo, wajahnya menjadi bersemangat, penuh hasrat.

Dua menos mendatangi mereka bersamaan, menos itu tampak marah. Ah, ngapain juga Rukia bisa mengerti perasaan para menos.

"Hadapi mereka sekalian kan bisa Ichigo? Kau saja ya, aku mau mengagumi tiang ini. Kasian baru ada yang mengambilnya sekarang," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo mendengus keras, tapi dia mengiyakan saja.

Dia bershunpo dan penuh nafsu tanpa perlu bankai, dia berhasil menumbangkan satu menos. Rukia rasa Ichigo mulai gila, karena dia mengajak menos yang satunya ngobrol. Menos itu tampak benar-benar marah, dan tanpa di duga menos itu menembakkan cero ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya, tapi justru malah hampir mengenai Rukia. Rukia mengeluarkan zanpakutonuya dan berhasil menahanya dengan shikai. Sebuah tiang es muncul mengehntikan pegerakan cero itu.

"Hati-hati, brengsek! Kau akan membuat tiang ini rusak!" seru Rukia. Ichigo tampak mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Tapi karena Rukia baru saja mengumpatinya, dia kembali pada menos itu.

Tanpa diduga lagi, keributan besar ada di belakang mereka. Rukia kaget sekali ketika banyak orang mendatangi tempat mereka. Ternyata serombongan orang dari akademi shinigami muncul, mungkin karena mendengar ledakan tadi. Atau mereka sedang berlatih di dekat situ. Inoue muncul dari puluhan orang, "Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" serunya senang dan ketika Inoue berlari akan memeluk Rukia, dia mundur kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari kalau ada menos yang berjarak hanya beberapa kaki darinya.

"Kyaaa~" semua orang malah menjadi rebut dan ricuh. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita, jadi sangat berisik sekali. Yang pria mencoba sok berani dengan melemparkan mantra-mantra kudo pada menos itu dan setengahnya gagal. Betapa mengecewakanya ya.

Rukia mencoba menenangkan mereka. Mana sih gurunya? Sialan, kalau begini Rukia jadi pusing mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Kuchiki-san! Bagaimana ini?! Kurosaki-kun menghadapi menos itu sendirian! Kita harus membantunya, nanti dia bisa terluka!" teriak Inoue sambil mengguncangkan bahu Rukia berulang kali. _Kalau kau ingin tahu, akulah yang menyuruhnya mempertaruhkan hidungnya melawan menos itu, Inoue._

Ichigo menyerang menos itu, tapi ternyata menos yang ini lebih gesit dari temanya tadi. Dia meliuk, aneh sekali. Dan incaranya ternyata adalah tiang itu, Rukia menembakkan kudo dan berhasil mengenainya sedikit. Menos itu meraung tak jelas pada Rukia, mungkin dia mengira Rukia sama bodohnya dengan Ichigo yang mengajak ngobrol padanya tadi.

Menos itu murka dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya begitu cepat hingga hidunya yang tajam itu diarahkan pada Rukia.

Sriiing!

Hidungnya menggesek zanpakutou Rukia. Mereka saling berpandangan, Rukia sama sekali tidak gentar. Tapi Inoue yang dibelakangnya berteriak keras sekali dan dia jatuh pingsan. Cih, sial. Rukia menggunakan shikainya, hawa dingin menyelimuti mereka dan Rukia menebas menos itu tanpa ampun.

"Hah! Kerja yang bagus, Ichigo!" seru Rukia jengkel. Ichigo tertawa sebentar, tapi begitu dia sadar Inoue terkelepar disamping Rukia. Dia buru-buru turun dengan cemas.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanyanya, alisnya luar biasa berkerut. Apa ini? Kenapa Rukia merasakan nada menyalahkan di perkataan Ichigo. Ingin sekali Rukia menjawab _"Tanya saja sendiri padanya sekarang."_ Tapi dia memilih untuk mengalah, "Tadi menos itu hampir mengenai kami, dia shock dan pingsan," jawab Rukia sama memandang tajam Ichigo. Mereka saling berpandangan lama dengan alis berkerut. Entah kenapa saat itu juga Rukia ingin menonjok Ichigo.

Akhirnya Rukia tidak tahan lagi, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Kau ada di sampingya dan dia pingsan," kata Ichigo keras.

Wajah Rukia memerah tak karuan, _"Kau menyalahkanku?"_

"Dia masih belum menjadi shinigami, Rukia."

Gaaahh! "Kenapa tak salahkan teman-teman sialanya itu yang tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya menjerit bahkan disaat temanya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah menos sampai dia pingsan, brengsek?! Atau kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menolongnya, bukankah kau menolong siapapun bahkan jika itu musuhmu?!" Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Rasanya tak ada orang yang lebih dibencinya saat ini daripada Ichigo Kurosaki. Kenapa orang ini begitu menyebalkan, padahal beberapa menit lalu mereka berdua masih tertawa bersama seperti orang idiot. Kenapa Ichigo selalu mengkhawatirkan semua orang? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan?

Rukia menggenggam erat zanpakutounya sampai dia rasa bisa patah jadi dua. Jadi begini, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak dipersalahkan ornag lain. Terlebih itu Ichigo, terlebih memang bukan salahnya Rukia. _Tidak. _Apa yang merasuki Rukia hingga bersikap kekanakan seeperti ini. Sudahlah, dia tidak peduli lagi. dia bimbang sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini.

Rukia menghela napas panjang, dia menyimpan kembali zanpakutounya, jelas sekali anak-anak akademi berbisik-bisik ketakutan. Rukia membuka matanya, dan dia berharap tidak ingin melihat Ichigo lagi di hidupnya. kekanakan memang, tapi memang seperti itulah rasanya. Rukia mengangkat tiang itu sendirian, orang-orang berdecak kagum.

"Minggir, kunyuk," Rukia berkata datar dan itu cukup untuk membuat anak-anak itu minggir ketakutan. Sepertinya Rukia sudah berhasil meniru kharisma Byakuya.

Ketika dia hampir pergi, Rukia berkata pada salah satu anak akademi, "Tekan tengkuknya pelan, dia akan sadar."

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawa pulang tiang itu ke sini, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya ketika Rukia dengan basah kuyup dan wajah berkerut pulang sambil mengeteng tiang setinggi seribu kaki.

"Memangnya taruh dimana?" tanya Rukia malas.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Byakuya balik dengan wajah heran. Diamenyelipkan rambut Rukia yang basah ke belakang telinga. Akh! Rukia merasa malu dan tidak pantas.

"Tanyakan ke Kurosaki-taichou, kak. Aku harus taruh dimana benda ini?"

"Bawa ke divisi 10."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya pada Byakuya, "Kenapa harus di divisi 10?" Rukia benar-benar tidak mood hari ini. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Ichigo brengsek itu. Dia tidak ingin tambah kacau kalau bertemu Hitsugaya.

"Apa salahnya dengan divisi 10? Karena disana halaman belakangnya yang paling luas."

Rukia tidak berkata-apa-apa lagi, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam pada Byakuya ketika pergi. Dia lelah, dan jengkel. Dia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang dan salam yang mereka lontarkan pada Rukia ketika lewat di tengah jalan dengan membawa tiang.

Rukia berhenti mendadak, ketika dihadapanya berdiri ornag yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan anak buahnya, dan sepertinya dia merasakan reiatsu membunuh yang sangat besar dihadapanya. Ichigo menatapnya kaget, Rukia lebih memilih untuk buta sementara. Dia menghela napas panjang dan berbalik dngan cepat hingga orang-orang di depanya tak sempat menghindar dan terjatuh karena terkena tiang itu. Termasuk Ichigo, Rukia harap.

Rukia benar-benar tidak sadar waktu itu, tidak hanya Rukia. Tapi semua orang tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikan Rukia sambil tersenyum di kejauhan. "Rukia Kuchiki, seorang Kuchiki, eh? Hahahaha."

Rukia masuk begitu saja ke divisi 10, dan ketika akan menggeser pintu ruang kerja Hitsugaya suara didalamnya membuat Rukia berhenti.

"Aku lelah, Matsumoto. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak cari tiang?!" kata Hitsugaya setengah menguap.

"Ahhh~ tadi aku melihat Kuchiki-chan dan Ichigo pergi berdua kok, pasti mereka mendapat 2 tiang sekaligus," elak Rangiku, suaranya malas sekali.

Rukia mengintip sedikit, Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukan jaminan, lagipula Kurosaki sibuk seklai akhir-akhir ini."

Jadi Ichigo benar sibuk ya.

"Sibuk apa? Kurasa anak itu tidak pernah sibuk tuh," tanya Rangiku. Dalam hati Rukia berterimakasih untuk pertanyaan yang sama yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti orang itu, kenapa juga dia ingin sekali mengurusi seleksi shinigami. Menurutmu kenapa orang semalas Kurosaki mau mengurusi hal seperti itu?"

Entah kenapa, Rukia seperti merasakan sesuatu ketika itu.

"Kalau tidak diperintah yak arena dia ingin sendiri. mungkin karena ada orang yang ingin ditemuinya? Hahaha, dasar Ichigo!"

Mata Rukia melebar. Ya. Dia akhirnya sadar. Ini berhubungan. Entahlah, Rukia merasa yang patutu dipersalahkan hanyalah si menos. Menos itu membuat Rukia semakin yakin, kalau Ichigo menunggu seseorang. Dia menunggu Inoue. Tunggu! Memangnya itu salah? Rukia juga menunggu Inoue menjadi Rukia tidak bodoh, dia tahu keinginanya beda dengan keinginan Ichigo. Berbeda.

Rukia keluar lagi, dan menaruh tiang itu di halaman depan. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya merasa ingin menangis. Brengsek, kenapa malah ingin menangis? Rukia sendiri bingung dengan ini semua.

TBC

Review sangat dianjurkan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali teman-teman! ~~~

Bisa update, horeeeee! saya nulis ini setelah nonton sesuatu, pokoknya bagus deh. Moga-moga kalain suka, dan tolong review untuk masukanya dll :D

Maaf kalau masih ada typo,ini juga agak panjang. Jangan capek bacanya ya ;)

Makasihhhh banget yang udah pada review, ikutin terus yak! Pokoknya jujur disini bingung Rukia jadinya sama Ichigo apa Toushiro, atau yg lain? -. Tapi pasti saya akan berusaha tetap dijalan yang semestinya *halah

Enjoy~

* * *

"Taichou! 15 menit lagi seleksinya akan dimulai!"

Ichigo menoleh, dia mengangguk pada anak buahnya. Kemudian berjalan kembali, tapi belum genap beberapa langkah dia merasa bahunya di tepuk.

Hisagi mengehela napas panjang, "Semuanya, bukankah seleksi shinigami _sungguh tidak memerlukan bantuan seorang kapten_? Para dewan yang akan mengurusnya, kenapa kau suka sekali merepotkan diri?" tanya Hisagi tak sabar.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Sebenarnya kenapa semua orang seperti menentangku terlibat dalam hal ini?"

Hisagi merengut, tampak setengah jengkel padanya. "Karena kau tidak pernah mengurusi seleksi shinigami sebelumnya, taichou," jawab Hisagi tegas.

"Karena suatu alasan, aku harus mengurusinya kali ini."

"Nah, aku bertanya padamu alasan apa itu?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lagi. dia tidak bisa mengatakanya, walaupun Hisagi adalah wakil terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, dia tidak bisa mengatakanya pada anak itu. laagipula ini bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Itu alasan pribadi, oke?" kata Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Hisagi mengekrut, "ya, ya, ya. Aku tidak mau bertanya lagi. harus cepat-cepat nih, rapat akan segera mulai," kata Hisagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rapat apa ya?" tanya Ichigo.

Hisagi sudah akan melangkah pergi, "Rapat singkat, kami akan membahas misinya Kuchiki." Dan Hisagi tak menoleh pada Ichigo ketika mengatakan itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Dada Ichigo seperti ditekan ketika mendengar nama Rukia. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo berjalan kembali dengan meremas-remas bajunya, ini adalah kebiasaan ketika dia gelisah. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Besok Rukia akan pergi, dan mereka bahkan belum bertemu setelah insiden tiang keparat itu. ichigo mulai berkeringat, dia sangat cemas bahkan melebihi kecemasanya ketika melihat Inoue pingsan pada waktu itu.

Aneh, kenapa Ichigo lebih mencemaskan Rukia ketimbang gadis yang mempunyai takdir denganya sejak dulu? Argh!

Ichigo membuka pintu gerbang menuju ke lapangan, sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Dan pemandangan beratus orang dengan pakaian akademi menantinya.

Para dewan menyambutnya dan mempersilahkanya untuk duduk. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh arena. Matanya menangkap lambaian tangan seorang gadis yang begitu bersemangat, Inoue tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ichigo tersenyum pada gadis manis itu. dia akan membuat Inoue menjadi shinigami apapun caranya itu. lagipula dia merasa harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan menemui Rukia.

* * *

"Kau hanya akan menyentuh kumis singa yang sedang tidur!" teriak Rangiku histeris begitu mereka mendengar misi apa yang akan dijalani Rukia.

"Singa? Aku akan mencincangnya dan kuberikan pada anjing. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Rangiku-san," jawab Rukia percaya diri. Entah bagaimana semenjak dia tidak pernah bertemu Ichigo, Rukia merasa harus mengatasi semuanya sendiri.

Hisagi berjalan resah, "Kenapa mereka mengirim hanya kalian berdua?" tanyanya akhirnya. Dia memegang bahu Rukia kencang.

Rukia menghela napas dalam, "Begini, sebenarnya misi ini hanya memprioritaskan mengetahui tempat quincy itu. kami tidak akan menyerang jika memang tidak pada keadaan mendesak. Lagipula, ini juga untuk membuktikan musuh yang kita hadapi adalah quiny. Jika benar, maka tidak mungkin mereka beranak banyak dalam gua di gunung salju 'kan? Paling-paling Cuma satu dua orang," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Semua diam, sebagian setuju sebagian tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Jangan dianggap enteng Kuchiki, jika dipikir lagi ini adalah misi yang butuh ketelitian yang tinggi, kau harus kembali dalam keadaan hidup supaya informasi tidak bocor," kata Nanao bijak.

Rukia mencibir, "Kapan hanya kepalaku yang kembali? Tidak pernah 'kan?"

Sebagian tertawa, tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan gebrakan meja. Renji menggeram, "Jaga bicaramu, Rukia," katanya tajam.

"OKE! Bisakah kita menganggap ini hanya misi biasa, kalian tahu aku tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu dengan teman-temanku 'kan?"

Rangiku histeris dan katanya dia terharu sambil memeluk Rukia. Rukia tersenyum, dan tersenyum lebih meyakinkan pada Reji. Reji melunak, dan entah kenapa wajahnya malah jadi merah.

"Baik~, apa kalian semua kosong?" tanya Yumichika bersemangat.

"Kau gila? Hitsugaya-taichou akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku lagi!" seru Rangiku.

"Ayolah, kita lihat seleksi shinigami saja. Siapa tahu ada yang cantik!"

"Okey! Ayolah, aku yakin kapten kita tidak akan keberatan!" teriak Yachiru.

Akhirnya hampir mereka semua pergi ke tempat seleksi, termasuk Rukia yang diancam akan dicium Renji kalau tidak ikut. Karena dia tidak ingin di label kekasih si babon, akhirnya dia ikut. Yang ikut ternyata hanya Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, dan Hisagi. Arena sudah penuh dan sesak. Entah kenapa Rukia tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, dia benar-benar bernostalgia.

Renji menyodok bahunya pelan, "Kau ingat hampir menghancurkan tembok rumah itu?"

Rukia tertawa, masih tergambar jelas bagaimana kudo-nya sukses menghancurkan tembok rumah orang atau dia hampir gagal ujian. Tapi itu adalah kenangan yang tidak buruk, karena cukup membuat Rukia merasa senang untuk mengingatnya kembali. Mereka berenam duduk di atas pagar tembok, dibawah pohon yang masih berdaun hijau kekuningan. Rangiku dan Yumichika yang paling antusias.

Rukia mulai mengedarkan pandanganya ketika susuatu yang pelan menerpa telinganya, Rukia kaget setengah mati dan menoleh. Hisagi mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinganya, kemudian berbisik.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki."

Rukia menoleh padanya cepat, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sesenti ketika itu. Tapi jantung Rukia berpacu begitu cepatnya hingga tidak peduli bagaimana sudut pandang orang terhadap mereka. "B-bagimana kau tahu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ya ampun, Rukia bahkan bisa melihat seluruh garis wajah Hisagi.

Hisagi menyeringai, "Okey! Melihat ekspresimu, aku semakin yakin apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya-taichou adalah benar," Hisagi tersenyum bahagia.

Hah?! Apa Hitsugaya gila?! Kenapa dia memberitahu hal sememalukan seperti itu pada Hisagi? Apa didunia ini sudah tidak ada orang yang waras?

Wajah Rukia memerah luar biasa, sedangkan Hisagi malah semakin tertarik. Dan Rukia semakin merasa dia sendiri yang waras ketika Hisagi menyentuhkan tanganya ke pipi Rukia. "Lihat ini, betapa panasnya pipimu, Kuchiki," kata Hisagi dan Rukia tidak yakin apakah Hisagi sedang memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara menggelegar memenuhi arena, hampir saja membuat Rukia terjatuh dari tempatnya. Dia kenal suara itu, ketika Ichigo berkata dengan suara yang luar biasa keras dan cenderung menahan sesuatu.

"SELEKSI DIMULAI! MOHON PENONTON JANGAN ADA YANG MENGGANGGU!" teriaknya.

Rukia mentapnya sebal, dan ternyata Ichigo juga sedang menatap ke arah rombongan Rukia, atau sedang menatapnya? Siapa peduli. Mendadak Rukia merasa pinggangnya dilingkari sesuatu, dia menoleh cepat dan Hisagi sedang tersenyum pada seseorang tapi tanganya menyentuh pinggangnya dan meletakan telapak tanganya di samping pinggang Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Hisagi-kun?" tanya Rukia berusaha tidak kedengaran gugup. Hisagi adalah wakil kapten yang memiliki wajah diatas rat-rata dibanding wakil-wakil lainya. Ini terlalu membuat Rukia merasa aneh, dia merasa malu sekali jika berhadapan denganya.

Hisagi tersenyum, atau menyeringai. Kemudian dengan cepat menempatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Rukia. Rukia mengigit bibirnya tegang. Satu-satunya alsan mengapa Rukia sangat tegang dihadapan Hisagi adalah, karena dia mirip Kaien. Yeah, rambutnya yang paling mirip.

"Taichou bodoh sekali membuatmu marah padanya."

Rukia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan siapa yang dimaksud Hisagi, Rukia bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya. Tapi aneh, tidak ada yang terjadi. Rukia membuka matanya pelan, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah kaget Hisagi. Hisagi bertambah kaget ketika Rukia membuka matanya, dan anehnya wajahnya lebih merah dari wajah Rukia.

Duakk!

"Aw! Apa!?" teriak Hisagi marah. Renji baru saja memukul keras sekali kepala Hisagi dengan wajah yang lebih jelek daripada biasanya.

"B-beraninya kau, brengsek?! A-aku saja belum pernah!" teriak Renji marah.

Hah?! Belum pernah apa maksudnya, gila?

"A-apa yang barusan saja kulihat? Makan apa kau sampai kau berani mencium Rukia?!"

Hampir semua wakil kapten dan sebagian anak akademi di dekat mereka menoleh ke rombongan Rukia. Mereka menganga seperti idiot.

Hisagi berwajah murka, "Apa maksudmu, tolol?! Siapa yang mencium siapa?!" bentak Hisagi seakan dia takut sekali ada telinga Byakuya mendengarkan. Dan mereka saling pukul sampai hampir bonyok kalau Rukia tidak melerai. Kemudian Rukia lebih memilih duduk di antara Rangiku dan Yumichika. Sial, bagus sekali hari ini, dan begitu Rukia kembali fokus pada seleksi, dia sudah tertinggal seperempat acara.

Rukia mendengus dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok orange Ichigo. Rukia memincingkan mata, mencoba meyakinkan apakah benar yang dilihatnya bahwa Ichigo juga sedang menatapnya dan ditanganya ada sebatang kayu yang seperti habis dipatahkan jadi dua.

"Lihat, itu temanmu 'kan, Kuchiki?" tanya Yumichika hingga membuat Rukia kembali tersadar.

Inoue berjalan malu-malu di arena dengan 9 orang temanya. Mereka memberi salam dan mulai seleksi. Rukia mentap Ichigo lagi dan aneh sekali karena Ichigo masih saja setia menatapnya balik. Tiba-tiba Ichigo disosok rusuknya oleh salah seorang dari dewan. Ichigo seperti tersadar dan mulai melihat seleksinya.

Dimulai dengan mantra-mantra sederhana kudo, kemudian cara bereka berpedang, medis dan lain-lainya. Rukia yakin benar, Ichigo memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana cara kerja Inoue. Rukia memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengambil napas dalam. Dia tidak akan peduli lagi.

Inoue berhasil melakukan dengan cukup baik, apalagi di bidang medis. Tapi dia sangat tidak mahir dalam berpedang. Akhirnya kelompok lain yang maju, sebagian besar laki-laki berwajah angkuh. Kemudian hal tidak terduga terjadi ketika mereka diuji kudo-nya, salah seorang dari mereka salah sasaran. Bakudo orang itu meleset dan melenceng jauh, menuju ke arah Rukia dan teman-temanya. Rukia melebarkan mata ketika kilatan cahaya merah itu hampir mengenainya, dia sudah bersiap mencabut zanpakutounya…

Duarr!

Rukia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi karena dia merasa belum mencabut pedangnya. Rukia merasa kaget, benar-benar deh. Kenapa Ichigo sekarang berdiri di hadapanya, membelakanginya, dan zanpakutou besarnya itu baru saja menangkis bakudo sialan itu. Rukia merasakan sesuatu. Dia merasa lega, karena yang menyelematkanya (lagi) adalah Ichigo. Bukan orang lain. Dia Ichigo Kurosaki, yang selalu menyebalkan dan kerap kali menyakiti Rukia. Tapi lebih sering menyenangkanya.

"Hati-hati, bodoh!" teriak Ichigo sambil menggeram. Rukia hampir saja tertawa, Ichigo menoleh padanya, "Itu untukmu, Rukia," tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Rukia hampir memukulnya kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau Rukia masih marah padanya. Lagipula mereka didepan umum, tidak baik untuk citra Kuchiki. Rukia lebih memilih diam seakan tidak ada kejadian istimewa saat ini.

Melihat Rukia diam saja, Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah. Dia berdehem keras lalu meneriakan kalau peserta tadi itu jelas tidak lulus.

* * *

Semua selesai begitu cepat tadi. Semua berjalan lancar, kecuali Rukia idiot itu hampir terkena hantaman bakudo. Ichigo menghela napas, untunglah Rukia tidak lecet sedikitpun. Ahhh, ada kejadian menarik lainya tadi. Jika bukan karena Ichigo masih disini, dia sudah akan menghajar Hisagi nanti. Apa yang tadi dia lihat, sepenuhnya dia harapkan salah. Hisagi mencium Rukia. Kejutan bukan? Ichigo saja sampai mematahkan kayu tadi, dan ingin dia hantamkan pada kepala kosong Hisagi. Heh, dia sepertinya sengaja. Kalau tidak kenapa dia menyeringai pada Ichigo tadi?

Ichigo begitu sibuk berpikir segala hal tentang Rukia sampai dia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf––"

"Kurosaki-kun~!" Orihime Inoue memeluknya sedetik kemudian melepaskanya dengan wajah merah padam. Ichigo terkekeh, selalu saja anak ini seperti ini.

Ichigo menepukan tanganya di kepala Inoue, "Selamat, hm?"

Inoue bertambar merah, dengan berusaha keras dia menjawab. "T-terimakasih, ini juga berkat Kurosaki-kun!" katanya riang.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Ichigo sok polos. Dia suka menggoda gadis yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Haiii, aku tahu kemampuan berpedangku sangat jelek sekali. Tapi kau pasti meyakinkan para dewan untuk menerimaku karena kemampuan medisku 'kan? Hihi, terimakasih banyak, Kurosaki-kun!" katanya panjang lebar.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "Ini sudah tugasku kau tahu itu, Inoue. Ayah sangat menginginkan kau menjadi shinigami," kata Ichigo pada akhirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa mulai lelah. Dia hanya mengemban tugas, dari ayah idiotnya itu. Dia mulai lelah mengurusi segala ini –itu soal Inoue. Dia mengatakan itu, hanya… supaya Inoue ingat kembali. Kalau Ichigo tak sebaik itu, kalau Ichigo hanya membantunya karena ayahnya. Tapi, memang lama kelamaan Ichigo terbiasa dengan gadis itu. Terbiasa akan rengekan dan tingkah lakunya yang bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil. Manis memang, sehingga dia tidak ingin Inoue terluka.

"_Atau kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menolongnya, bukankah kau menolong siapapun bahkan jika itu musuhmu?!"_ Ichigo terngiang kalimat yang pernah diarahkan padanya. Oleh gadis yang bersifat berbanding terbalik dengan Inoue. Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu selalu menjadi hantaman mental untuknya. Mungkin Ichigo mengakuinya, bahwa Rukia benar.

Inoue melirik-lirik gelisah, "I-iya, aku tahu tentu saja. Paman sangat baik padaku. Ehehehe," Inoue tampak salah tingkah. Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan," kata Ichigo lembut sambil mengelus kepala Inoue lagi. Inoue berwajah merah. Kalau boleh terus terang, Inoue sangat manis jika memakai pakaian shinigami seperti ini. Anak ini begitu manis dan cantik, tapi... mengapa Ichigo hanya mempunyai perasaan untuk menjaganya. Bukankah yang inginkan ayahnya dalah menjaga Inoue untuk selamanya? Tapi mengapa, Ichigo merasa lama-kelamaan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. itu, terlalu bertentangan dengan keinginan kehidupanya sendiri.

Sesorang memanggil nama Inoue, ternyata adalah temanya. Temanya menghampiri mereka berdua dan tampak sangat tercengang plus kagum melihat Ichigo. Inoue akhirnya permisi dan pergi dengan temanya yang cekikikan, sepertinya membicarakan Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan lagi, mengitari tempat arena tadi.

"Jadi~…"

Ichigo menoleh, Hisagi sedang bersandar di bawah pohon dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Hal favoritnya sepanjang hidup; terlalu banyak bergaya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi?" ulang Ichigo. "Jadi apa, Suuhei?" ah, kebiasaan. Ichigo selalu memanggil nama depan Hisagi kalau sedang marah. Seharusnya Hisagi juga tahu akan hal itu.

Hisagi tersenyum "Kalang kabut mengurusi ini dan itu, kupikir 'waahhh, kapten-ku adalah orang terajin sepanjang masa dengan mengurusi seleksi tidak penting. Dia benar-benar bijaksana'. Ck! Aku salah!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya tinggi, "Apanya yang salah?" tanyanya. Hisagi adalah orang yang pandai berbicara. Jadi kalau sudah berceok-cok dengan Ichigo, mereka bisa tidak selesai seharian penuh. Orang yang keras kepala seperti Ichigo sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang cocok dengan Hisagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip Tosen, tapi entah kenapa mereka bisa secocok ini. Cocok dalam hal bertengkar lebih banyak.

"Seorang wanita, ah! Seharusnya aku tahu," kata Hisagi dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Ichigo menajamkan matanya, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

Hisagi mulai berjalan mengitari Ichigo, layaknya seorang petugas yang sedang menginterogasi seorang pencuri jemuran. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Hanya karena seorang gadis, kau sampai berubah menjadi suka mengurusi hal ini-itu."

Ichigo semakin jengkel, "Ahhh, maksudmu Inoue?"

"Ahhh, Inoue ya?"

Plakk!

"Aduh! Apa-apaan taichou?" protes Hisagi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol karena baru saja di tonjok Ichigo keras-keras.

"Yaaa, setengah dari analisamu adalah benar. Tapi jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai peraasanku yang sebenarnya pada orang itu, tolong jaga mulutmu itu. Kalau tidak aku akan merobeknya!" ancam Ichigo dengan wajah menyeramkan. Hisagi memegangi mulutnya penuh kekhawatiran. Tapi sekali mengerecoki, tetap saja begitu sampai akhir.

"Tunggu, biar kuingat," kata Hisagi. "_Selamat, hm? Apa yang kulakukan? Ini sudah tugasku, kau tahu Inoue. Ayah sangat menginginkan kau menjadi shinigami._ Kenapa tidak sekalian kau gendong dia dan ajak berkeliling Seireitei karena sudah berhasil menjadi shinigami?" tambah Hisagi. Dan Ichigo bersumpah dia ingin merobek mulut Hisagi kali ini.

Tapi Ichigo bisa menahanya, dia sudah terlatih untuk sabar. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau begini sih?" tanya Ichigo, dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Hisagi membuka mulut, keta-kata sudah diujung lidah tapi tak bisa keluar. Dia kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi, lalu menghela napas. "Hahh, maksudku taichou…ck," Hisagi menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Bagaimana ya? Kau itu, menurut pandanganku tadi sangat penjilat. Kau tahu? Seperti tatapan sangat lembut, mengelus kepala seorang gadis, perkataanmu pun sangat lembut. Kalau aku gadis tadi sudah ku peluk kau! Tapi… aku jijik melihatmu taichou–––tidak, dengarkan!" kata Hisagi begitu melihat wajah Ichigo menggeram.

"Kau..tadi tidak seperti kau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu. Kau bukanlah orang yang lembut dan perhatian seperti itu, sama sekali bukan, oke? Kau kasar, kau pemarah, kau keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Bicaramu juga keras dan agak bodoh. Tapi dihadapan gadis itu kau berubah, kau bukan dirimu sendiri. seperti orang lain mengerti?"

Mereka terdiam, sungguh Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan karen susah sekali mengerti kenapa Hisagi bisa sampai begitu. Hening. Hisagi juga diam, mereka memasuki tahap agak serius kali ini.

Ichigo membuka mulut, "Memangnya seperti apa aku biasanya?"

"Ayolah, sudah kusebutkan semua sifatmu tadi. Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri, tertawa keras-keras. Apalagi kalau sedang bersama Kuchiki," jawaban Hisagi membuat Ichigo menjadi lebih fokus padanya.

Karena Ichigo diam saja, Hisagi sudah mengerti hanya dengan tatapan heran dari Ichigo. "Kau seperti mejadi benar-benar dirimu sendiri ketika bersama Kuchiki, kalau tertawa tinggal tertawa, kalau pukul ya tinggal pukul, marah tinggal marah. Bukankah kau seperti itu jika bersamanya? Makanya aku heran sekali kenapa kau berbeda sekali terhadap gadis itu."

Ichigo merasa sangat bingung sekarang. "Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo bego. Dia sendiri merasa sudah tahu jawabanya.

Hisagi tidak menjawab, kemudian berkata dengan hati-hati "Makanya, tadi kupanas-panasi."

Ichigo menatapnya curiga, "Oooh, dengan mencium Rukia?"

Hisagi tampak kaget, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak menciumnya!" bentak Hisagi dengan wajah agak panik. Ichigo masih memikirkan kata-kata Hisagi tadi.

Karena Ichigo diam saja, Hisagi membuka mulutnya. "Tapi…hampir kucium," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Ichigo memelototinya ,kemudian berpikir. "Nah, kau ingin membuatku marah tapi malah menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Kau jadi benar-benar menginginkan Rukia?" tebak Ichigo. Hisagi berwajah merah dan tergagap. Kemudian di marah-marah sebentar pada Ichigo tidak jelas, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi pada akhirnya.

Ichigo berpikir keras, "Tunggu!" katanya ketika Hisagi akan berjalan pergi. Ichigo melirikan matanya ke arah lain berulang kali, dia bingung. "Maksudmu tadi adalah, aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri?"

Hisagi tertawa kecil, "Itulah yang kulihat. Jika kau sedang bersama Kuchiki, kau adalah taichou-ku yang kukenal. Kau menjadi Ichigo Kurosaki, dan jujur semua orang akan tampak lebih hebat saat menjadi dirinya sendiri."

* * *

Langit kali ini tampak luar biasa indah, Rukia benar-benar menikmati semilir angin beraroma musim gugur ini. Rukia mengela napas panjang sekali, kemudian memuka matanya lebih lebar. Dia sedang duduk di depan kamarnya, mendongak untuk melihat langit yang bertabur bintang banyak sekali. Terkadang, Rukia merasa bintang-bintnag itu ada yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lainya, kadang membantuk pola, dan kadang mereka bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Anginya sangat kencang, kau tidak mau masuk?"

Rukia sedikit kaget karena Byakuya berdiri di belakangnya tiba-tiba. Rukia tersenyum pada kakaknya itu, "Biarkan saja, aku suka hawa dingin," jawab Rukia.

Byakuya berdehem luar biasa keras sampai Rukia heran, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin orang itu di rumahku larut malam, tapi dia bilang dia akan gila kalau tidak bertemu denganmu," kata Byakuya risih. Rukia menatapnya penuh tanya sedangkan Byakuya lebih memilih diam.

"Kalau sudah selesai bicara segera tidurlah, besok kau harus pergi," kata Byakuya lembut. Dia tersenyum pada Rukia, hal yang jarang dia lakukan. Mata Rukia mengikuti Byakuya pergi ketika dia menangkap sesosok orang paling menyebalkan saat ini.

"Yo, Rukia," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Rukia tidak menggubrisnya, memilih untuk melanjutkan meminum teh-nya dan bersantai ria. Ichigo salah tingkah sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia duduk disebelah Rukia. "Seseorang memberi tahuku tadi," Ichigo mulai membuka mulut. Selalu tanpa basa-basi dahulu.

Rukia tetap diam, tapi dia mendengarkan. Ichigo tersenyum dan menatapnya, "_Semua orang akan tampak lebih hebat saat menjadi dirimnya sendiri._ Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya aneh, tapi karena sepertinya Ichigo serius dia hanya mengangkat bahunya saja. Ichigo mendengus, "Dia bilang, aku menjadi berubah ketika bersama Inoue."

Uh oh. Rukia memilih untuk tak membuka mulut sampai Ichigo pergi.

"Dan dia bilang aku menjadi diriku sendiri pada saat bersamamu."

Rukia melebarkan matanya, tapi dia tidak menoleh pada Ichigo karena dia sebenarnya tidak paham apa maksud Ichigo sebenarnya. Pura-pura saja terus tidak peduli, maka perasaan yang sebenarnya akan terungkap.

"Cih, masih tidak mau bicara?" tanya Ichigo penuh kekecewaan. Rukia tetap diam, dan merasa perutnya jungkir balik ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa dagunya diputar paksa hingga wajahnya menghadap kedua mata hazel itu. aneh, sungguh aneh karena Rukia tidak pernah dibuat merasakan debaran ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Rukia pelan. Dia terlalu gugup sampai tak berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku…" kata Ichigo, dia memejamkan matanya tampak berpikir. "Aku, merasa itu benar" tambahnya.

Rukia menatapnya penuh tanya, kini mata Ichigo terfokus padanya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, oke? Kenapa aku lebih merasa nyaman denganmu, kenapa aku bisa begitu mempercayaimu, aku bisa mengeluarkan segala emosiku padamu, aku bahkan ingin segera bertemu denganmu setiap kali aku bangun tidur. Hebat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Ichigo panjang lebar. Rukia bahkan tidak sanggup berkedip.

Dia merasa jantungnya lebih berdebar-debar dari biasanya, mata Ichigo penuh keseriusan tapi dia tampak frustasi. Saat itu juga, menguaplah sudah semua kemarahan dan kebencianya pada orang itu. Rukia mulai bisa mencerna apa yang coba Ichigo katakan, dan itu membuatnya tambah memahami, tambah berdebar.

Mereka berpandangan lama. Ah, selalu saja seperti ini. Tatapan matanya seakan menggambarkan kata-kata yang tadi sulit diucapkanya. Hanya dengan menatapnya, Rukia tahu isi pikiranya. Rukia memahami hatinya, atau hati Rukia sendiri.

"EHM!"

Mereka berdua hampir terlonjak ketika mendengar suara dengan aura menyeramkan dari dalam rumah, dan Rukia bertaruh kalau itu Byakuya. Ichigo melepaskan tanganya, dia terdiam dan masih tampak bingung. Sedangkan Rukia, dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Rukia menepukan tanganya di sebelahnya, "Ke sini," kata Rukia lembut. Ichigo ragu sebentar seblum akhirnya dia duduk merapat pada Rukia.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ichigo, dan dia yakin Ichigo sempat kaget sedetik. Tapi Rukia begitu merasa sudah nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Rukia memejamkan mata, namun tetap tersenyum "Aku juga begitu."

"Huh?"

"Bahumu ini, tempat yang paling membuatku ingin menyandarkan kepalaku. Mengeluarkan semua masalahku. Sial, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rukia dan dia semakin merapatkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Aku…" dia memegang pipi Rukia, mengarahkanya agar wajah Rukia bisa menatap Ichigo. "Ck, aku memang sangat sangat ingin bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama." Katanya tidak jelas.

"Kupersingkat, sepertinya aku tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang membuatku seperti ini, bodoh," sambung Ichigo, dan dia tersenyum cerah. Kalau begini dia bisa dianggap orang paling tampan se-Seireitei. Rukia hanya tersenyum, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memanas. Dia mengalungkan lenganya di leher Ichigo, membuat wajahnya berada di leher Ichigo. Dia terlalu malau kalau Ichigo melihat wajahnya.

"H-hey," gagap Ichigo. Rukia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya hingga terpampang jelas kedua mata itu sedang menatapnya juga. "B-bagimana wajahku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mendesah tidak percaya, "cantik," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Katakan kau akan baik-baik saja besok," tambah Ichigo, wajahnya mulai serius. Rukia memutar matanya bosan, jika Ichigo sudah serius maka susah sekali digoyahkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kapten."

* * *

"Apa berangkat pada waktu subuh membuatmu kedinginan?" tanya Histsugaya. "Itu membuatku bersemangat," jawab Rukia sambil meringis. Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Maaf karena aku mengubah rencana dan memaksamu berdiri di atas tiang ini pada saat matahari belum terbit, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi, dia kelihatan bersalah.

Mereka berdiri di atas tiang seribu kaki yang dicari Rukia seminggu lalu, hanya tiang ini yang sudah didirikan di barat Seireitei. Mereka berdiri dan Rukia bisa merasa kakinya sudah mulai membeku, dingin sekali berada pada ketinggian ini di waktu subuh. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berbau dingin. Rencana diubah, kata Hitsugaya ada kemungkinan badai datang saat mereka disana kalau berangkat pagi hari. Rukia tidak keberatan, toh hanya maju beberapa jam tidak akan membuatnya mati. Mereka bukan sedang menunggu matahari terbit dengan begitu romantis, mereka harus mencapai ketinggian ini untuk melihat gunung salju itu.

"Jauh sekali," kometar Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Hitsugaya sebelumnya. Angin kencang menerpanya mendadak hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja tangan HItsugaya tidak memegang pingganya agar tidak jatuh.

"W-woah, terimakasih taichou," kata Rukia entah mengapa gagap. Segala sentuhan Hitsugaya akan membuatnya tegang, sialan.

Hitsugaya berdehem, "Baik. Kau lihat puncak gunung itu?"

"Iya, kita akan menemukan mereka disana?"

"Tidak. Hindari puncak gunung itu," jawaban Hitsugaya membuat Rukia dongkol.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kaki gunung itu ketika tengah hari. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa melihat matahari, karena di kaki gunugnya saja mendung luar biasa. Kelam, gelap, dan dingin. Mereka berhenti bershunpo, Toushiro menghadap Rukia. Dia mengeluarkan jubah tebal dan memberiakanya atau lebih tepatnya memakaikanya pada Rukia.

"Rapatkan ini, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro pelan sambil melingkarkan jubah itu pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih. Toushiro memperhatikanya, Rukia begitu bersemangat memandangi gunung itu dari bawah sampai atas. Dia tidak menggigil, dia tidak mengeluh dan dia tidak bilang kalau dia takut atau gugup. Justru berbanding terbalik. Bebeda sekali ketika Toushiro pernah suatu waktu bersama Hinamori di gunung kecil bersalju, dia menempel pada Toushiro sepanjang waktu walaupun dia berkata akan melindungi Toushiro. Saat ini Toushiro setengah berharap Rukia juga seperti Hinamori. Akh! Berpikir aneh lagi, ini efek karena Toushiro terlalu lama bersama Rukia belakangan ini.

"Apa kita tidak naik?" tanya Rukia mengagetkanya. Toushiro mengangguk, "Pastikan kita hanya mencarinya, menemukanya, kau tahu sendiri situasi kondisi jika mereka terlalu kuat, kita harus mundur. Ingat Kuchiki, kita hanya berdua saja. Dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka," jawab Toushiro panjang.

"Atau informasi ini akan bocor dan tidak tersampaikan jika aku terluka?"

Toushiro diam, "Itu faktor terakhir. Ayo."

Mereka diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, angin bersalju ini luar biasa kencang hingga membuat Rukia harus memegang jubah Toushiro dan membuat mereka malas untuk membuka mulut kalau tidak mau menelan salju terbang.

"Baik taichou, kau lihat gua itu? bisa kita diam disana saja sampai badai ini berhenti?" tanya Rukia susah payah dan Toushiro tahu kalau badai datang lebih awal. Dia menyesal tidak berangkat malam hari saja.

Toushiro melirik 200 kaki diatas mereka, ada mulut gua menganga seakan mengundang mereka memasukinya. Toushiro luar biasa ragu, dia tidak memiliki perasaan baik kalau mereka memilih gua itu. Tapi karena Rukia cerewet, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiam di sana sementara.

Mereka memasuki gua yang berhawa luar biasa dingin daripada di luar dengan badai salju. Setelah mereka masuk, seakan mereka berada pada lingkungan yang berbeda. Tak ada suara sedikitpun di dalan sini, hanya ada suara tetesan air jauh di bawah mereka. Gua ini tidak begitu sempit dan ada jalan berlapis es yang mengarah ke bawah, lebih gelap dan lebih dalam. Sunyi, luar biasa tak ad suara bahkan jika itu angin di luar sana saja, tidak.

Toushiro meneliti seluruh dinding gua, penuh es tipis dan bunga es. Toushiro menempelkan tanganya ke dinding gua yang licin itu, memejamkan mata berusaha merasakan. Matanya melebar.

"Haishh, jubahku kena salju semua–––mphh!" keluhan Rukia dipotong oleh Toushiru yang segera mendekap mulutnya. Toushiro menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. Rukia menyipitkan matanya, dia mengerti.

"Reiatsu?" tanya Rukia pelan sekali hingga mereka harus saling berdekatan suapaya bisa mendengar. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Toushiro masih sempat mengagumi kemampuan Rukia dalam merasakan Reiatsu yang susah ini dengan cepat.

Kesalahan, benar-benar kesalahan fatal tadi. Jika benar, maka mereka sudah mendengar suara Rukia tadi. Dan mereka sudah tahu akan kedatangan tamu shinigami.

Tik..tik..

Suara tetesan air di bawah sana lebih cepat terdengar. Hening, tak ada suara gerakan maupun gesekan di manapun. Toushiro merasa tanganya di genggam erat oleh Rukia yang matanya terfokus pada jalanan licin di deoan mereka, tepat megarah ke perut gua. Toushiro menarik tangan Rukia dan mereka berjalan perlahan ke bawah.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah danau yang beku berwana biru kehijauan, tidak begitu licin tapi luar biasa dingin. Banyak bongkahan es yang menjulang kesana kemari tersebar di seluruh permukaan danau. Tiang-tiang batu dari gua inipun menghalangi jarak pandang mereka. Suara tetesan air semakin terdengar disini. Tak ada siapa-siapa, tak ada kehidupan kecuali sebuah lubang di dinding yang berbentuk pintu dan baru saja seseorang keluar dari sana. Toushiro menarik zanpakutounya, begitu juga Rukia.

"Shinigami~" sapa orang yang sepertinya tidak pernah mencukur kumisnya itu. Garis wajahnya sangat tegas, tidak menutupi keriput-keriput yang mulai tampak di wajah anehnya itu. Rambutnya panjang. Tapi apapun penampilan orang itu, Toushiro tahu dia kuat.

"Quincy, eh?" balas Toushiro.

"Kenapa bersembunyi di sarangmu?". Toushiro menoleh, kaget bukan main Rukia berani bicara seperti itu. Bodoh, Toushiro tidak tahu apa orang di depan mereka ini punya pasukan di belakangnya.

"Uh oh, Rukia Kuchiki!" kata orang itu lantang. Toushiro lebih terkejut berkali lipat. Bagaimana mungkin?. Rukia sendiri tampak bingung bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, paman?!" tanya Rukia dengan wajah mengancam.

Orang itu tertawa, "Seorang Kuchiki, identik dengan aroganisanya. Keberanianya. Tapi aku baru tahu ada seorang Kuchiki yang banyak bicara," kata orang itu sambil menyeringai. Toushiro semakin bingung kali ini, apa ini jebakan? Tousiro bergerak merapat di depan Rukia, melindunginya.

"Manis sekali, terimakasih. Tapi untuk apa kalian datang kesini, kalian sama saja bunuh diri," kata orang itu menyebalkan. Toushiro ingin menonjok wajahnya yang berkumis tebal itu.

"Yeah? Kalau begitu biarkan kami yang membunuhmu duluan!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa Toushiro sadari, orang itu berbalik dan melangkah kembali memasuki pintu itu sedangkan puluhan orang menggeromboli mereka berdua seperti semut, meluncurkan anak-anak panah menilaukan dan membuatnya lecet sana-sini kalau tidak bisa menghindar.

"Kembali pengecut!" teriak Rukia keras sekali hingga membuat gua ini bergetar. Orang itu berhenti tepat di depan lubang, dia berbalik dan wajahnya lebih jelek dari yang Toushiro lihat tadi. Dia tertawa seperti kesetanan, tapi Reiatsunya tak stabil pertanda bahwa dia marah. "Baik nona, pengecut ini akan melihatmu dikuliti sampai mati. Aku ingin tahu reaksi kakakmu!"

"Gahhhhh! Bankai!" teriak Toushiro frustasi. Ledakan reiatsu terjadi, dan dia dalam mode bankai. Dia baru menyadari apa saja yang mengelilinginya dari tadi. Orang-orang berwajah psikopat, quincy-quincy jelek dan jumlah yang banyak. Sial.

Sreet

Rukia berhasil menangkis anak panah yang hampir mengenainya. Dia menggunakan shikainya. Mereka berdua serius, ini kondisi gawat. Jangan sampai mati, jangan sampai terbunuh oleh musuh.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" bentak Toushiro tak sabar, naga es meliuk keluar dan mngobrak-abrik orang-orang itu. menabrak kesana-kemari dan diarahkanya pada orang berkumis brengsek itu.

Dia menghilang. Dan detik berikutnya dia ada di sisi gua yang lain, sambil menyeringai, brengsek.

Duaaak!

Toushiro menoleh, tiang es Rukia membekukan hampir sepuluh orang. Dia menebasnya, menghancurkan. Darah dimana-mana, termasuk darah di perut Toushiro karena panah cahaya itu menyerempetnya tadi. Tanda di atas kepalanya tinggal tiga. Cih, sial. Ini harus segera berakhir.

Banyak ledakan dan Toushiro hampir terkena jarum es raksasa yang diarahkan Rukia pada orang berjenggot itu dan malah mengenai anak buahnya, matinya sangat tragis tertusuk di antara tajamnya es tersebut. Orang itu tampak sangat garang tapi berusaha tenang, dan dia meneriakan dua nama yang tak dikenal houshiro ketika pasukanya saat ini hampir dihabisi Rukia.

Saat seorang quincy terakhir tumbang, dua orang itu muncul secara dramatis. Yang satu bertubuh biasa namun tinggi dan berambut panjang, dia mengenakan masket berduri seperti idiot. Dan yang satunya luar biasa tampan dan berambut panjang. Mereka bergerak cepat, dan Toushiro bisa mendengar suara gesekan antara zanpakutou Rukia dengan tangan––atau apalah itu, dari quincy tampan itu.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati dia, bajingan. Kubilang tidak." kata Toushiro dengan gigi saling bergemelatuk menahan emosi. Dia sadar, semua yang ada disini terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Dengan semua kelelahan dan luka disana-sini tidak membantunya berpikir jernih, dia hanya takut. Tapi apa yang dia takuti? Dia tidak takut pada orang berkumis itu, dia.. dia sekarang takut, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia.

Cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya kembali tersadar, orang bermasker itu tepat didepanya. Dengan duri-duri bercahaya yang mengambang diudara. Toushiro mempererat zanpakutounya.

"Ketakutan," kata orang itu.

Toushiro diam saja. "Rasa takut adalah hal paling dasar yang dimiliki semua orang," tambahnya lagi. "Aku tidak takut padamu, quincy," jawab Toushiro menekan kata quincy.

"Memang. Tapi ketakutanmu, aku bisa merasakanya. Dan ketakutanmulah, yang akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tak butuh omong kosong!" teriak Toushiro geram, dia menebaskan Hyourinmaru dan…

Clap!

Kosong. Tidak, tidak, tidak… manamungkin bankai-nya tiba-tiba menghilang. Tunggu, Toushiro mencoba untuk melihat dengan benar dan dia yakin orang itu memegang benda berbentuk bintang aneh. Tunggu, "Apa barusaja kau melakukan sesuatu? _Kau... mencuri bankai-ku?_" tanya Toushiro tidak percaya.

Mendadak orang itu mengeluarkan naga es yang besar, dan tidak mungkin Toushiro tidak mengenali bankainya sendiri ketika naga es itu mulai menyerangnya. Menusuknya, melukainya. Toushiro muntah darah, dan ketika dia menoleh Rukia juga sedang memuntahkan darah walaupun tak sebanyak dia. Toushiro tambah gugup, karena dia masih bingung bagaimana quincy itu bisa membuat bankainya untuk menyerang Toushiro sendiri.

Toushiro memandangi zanpakutounya, dipanggil tidak menjawab. Apa ini gila? Apa alat yang digunakan quincy itu benar-benar menghilangkan bankainya? Toushiro mencoba berdiri lagi. terpaksa, sungguh dia harus bertempur dengann cara memalukan seperti ini. Dia hanya menggunakan shikai, menebas terus sampai mengenai orang itu. Toushiro tetap terus berpikir, mereka harus melarikan diri apapun yang terjadi. Ini sangat penting. Dan nyawa mereka juga penting. Toushiro sempat melihat kadaan Rukia. Parah sekali. Orang itu menebaskan–apalah, dengan super cepat, tapi Rukia mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bertarung orang itu. Dia berhasil menangkis satu-dua, dan satu-dua luka juga ia terima. Toushiro bershunpo sangat cepat ke tempat Rukia. Punggung mereka saling berbenturan, dan dia yakin baju Rukia juga sudah basah oleh keringat. Hebat 'kan? Mereka masih bisa berkeringat di tengah salju.

"Hahh..hah…aku tidak yakin, taichou," kata Rukia. Toushiro memejamkan matanya keras, berpikir! Berpikir! Dia harus bagaimana?

"Taichou!" bentak Rukia mengembalikan kesadaranya, dia menoleh dengan wajah tegang. "Jangan panik, jangan biarkan mereka merasakan rasa takutmu. Jangan biarkan mereka menilaimu. Kuatlah, taichou. Aku akan membawa kita keluar dari sini," jelas Rukia.

Mata Toushiro tak pernah selebar saat ini ketika mendengarnya. Mendadak nafasnya menjadi teratur, darahnya mengalir dengan lancar, jantungnya berdetak normal. Toushiro merasa dia begitu mempercayai kata-kata Rukia. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Rukia membuatnya begitu tenang diambang kematian.

"Itu seharusnya adalah kata-kataku, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum. Rukia tersenyum meyakinkan padanya. Ah, manabisa Rukia masih terlihat manis walaupun dalam keadaan begini.

"Aku serius, taichou. Baik, aku akan berusaha. Bisakah kau menggunakan hyourinmaru untuk menyerang mereka? Membuat ledakan?" tambah Rukia. Toushirou bingung, tapi dia berusaha mencoba. Ayo. Ayo. Ayo! Toushiro mengerahkan seluruh reiatsunya pada tanganya, mengalir ke pedangnya. Bangunlah Hyourinmaru sialan!

Sraaak!

Toushiro menebaskanya dalam jarak jauh, ledakan hebat mengenai kumpulan quincy itu. Es mencuat dimana-mana dan nyaris melukai mereka berdua. Toushiro samar-samar mendengar suara seperti mantra, Rukia mengucapkanya "Hadou 88; Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho."

Duaarr

Ledakan luar biasa besar diarahkanya ke atas mereka. Atap gua ini terbuka dan reruntuhan hampir saja membunuh mereka, angin kencang mulai terasa. Badai hampir sepenuhnya berlalu, tapi angin bersalju masih sangat kencang menusuk tulang mereka. Toushiro dan Rukia melompat ke atas reruntuhan, belum Toushiro sadari Rukia sudah menggunakan kidou lagi, membuat perangkap berbentuk tipis yang bercahaya mengikat kedua quincy itu dari 6 arah. Sialnya, quincy yang paling tampan itu berhasil menghindar luar biasa cepat. Belum sempat mereka berkedip, Rukia menembakan lagi "Gochu tekkan." Dan lima pilar tinggi dan tebal yang terhubung satu sama lain membentuk tanpai di sekitar mereka. Mengurung mereka. Ini lebih hebat dari pada penjara segitiga yang biasanya Toushirou gunakan. Mereka bertiga terkurung dan Toushiro yakin orang berkumis itu menyuruh anak buahnya lebih cepat keluar dari pilar itu.

Mereka berdua sudah kabur dari tadi, mereka bershunpo secepat yang mereka bisa. Sesekali terpeleset dan menggelundung di antara tumpukan salju yang dingin. Angin kencang malah memperburuk keadaan. Luka mereka menjadi tambah perih terkena terpaan angin. "Cepat, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro tegas dia menggenggam erat sekali tangan Rukia yang pastinya sudah kebas saking kuat cengkraman Toushiro.

"Sakit, taichou," kata Rukia pelan. Toushiro mengendurkan peganganya. Dia tidak mau Rukia tambah terluka, tapi dia lebih tidak mau kalau kehilanganya. Gunung ini begitu tinggi untuk sampai ke kaki gung saja badan rasanya sudah mau patah semua.

Jreet!

Toushiro berhasil menghindari panah cahaya yang nyaris menembus jantungya. Dia langsung terbang dan menyerang habis-habisan quincy tampan itu. mereka bertarung sengit, dan Toushiro tak henti-hentinya berusaha menggunakan bankai lagi. Tidak ada waktu, sebelum teman quincy itu datang pada mereka. Dan mereka akan tamat.

Toushiro turun dengan cepat, berada didepan Rukia persis. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Rukia selangkahpun. Secepat Toushiro berkedip, quincy itu mengarahkan tanganya, Toushiro menangkisnya keras. Dan lagi! tanganya diarahkan tepat pada jantung Rukia…

Trangg!

Toushiro menangkisnya. Tapi aneh, dia kecipratan darah, yang pasti bukan darahnya. Dia menoleh, dan Toushiro ingin mati detik itu juga. Darah Rukia menetesi salju yang putih bersih hingga berwarna merah pekat. Darahnya terus mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

Quincy itu akan menyerang lagi, dan kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa kemarahan Toushiro, "Kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah, bajingan," kata Toushiro. Dia menunduk, tanganya menggenggam erat Hyourinmaru. Reiatsunya berkobar memenuhi tubuh dan pikiranya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Juha bach, shinigami."

Toushirou berteriak frustasi, dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, "BANKAI!"

Reiatsunya meningkat drastic, begitu besar, begitu menghancurkan. Dan dia tidak peduli lagi, jurus-jurus apa yang dia lancarkan pada bajingan itu sampai orang itu hanya bisa menghindarinya dia tak sempat menyerang. Karena Toushiro membabi-buta, dia menebaskan segalanya. Darah orang itu berceceran di antara salju dingin, dia tidak peduli telah merubah sesuatu yang indah menjadi mengerikan. Dan Toushirou lebih tidak peduli ketika dia berhasil menghancurkan sebagian wajah orang itu atau menusuknya seperti seorang pembunuh professional. Dia bahkan tidak peduli orang itu sudah mati atau belum.

Dan dia akan mengakhirinya, kalau saja telinganya tidak mengangkap suara Rukia.

"Taichou!" serunya.

Toushiro ngosh-ngoshan, wajahnya banyak terkena muncratan darah. Dengan kata lain, wajahnya seperti monster. "Taichou!" panggil Rukia lagi. dan Toushiro mulai mendapat keasdaran penuhnya kebali, otaknya mulai bekerja dengan tepat.

"R-rukia," Toushiro memanggil nama depan Rukia untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. dia menghampiri Rukia yang beusaha untuk duduk. "R-r-rukia…" gagapnya lagi. Bankainya menghilang. Dia hampir tidak merasakan apa-apa walalupun salju ini begitu dingin. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah hangatnya darah Rukia ketika Toushirou mencoba mengusapnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"P-pegang tanganku, taichou. Agar aku tahu kau ada bersamaku," kata Rukia pelan. Dan Toushiro benar-benar tidak sadar kalau air matanya hampir menetes. Toushiro menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang gemetaran, sama dengan tanganya sendiri. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushiro bego.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini sakit sekali, taichou. Kita juga harus pergi dari sini sebelum quincy itu datang," kata Rukia. Dan genggamanyapun semakin kuat.

Toushiro menelan ludah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "B-baik. Baik. Peluk tubuhku yang kuat, Kuchiki. Tubuhku gemetaran," kata Toushiro jujur. Rukia memeluknya dan Toushiro mulai mengangkat dan menggendong Rukia dengan kedua lenganya.

Toushiro merasa wajahnya diraba-raba oleh tangan Rukia, dia menahan kuat-kuat gejolak untuk tidak menangis ketika itu. "Apa-kau baik-baik saja, taichou?"

Dia tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, dia tidak bisa mencegah air matanya menetes. Toushiro berusaha menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Kuchiki. Maafkan aku. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, termasuk memberikan mataku untukmu. Apapun kulakukan agar kau bisa melihatku. Apapun… agar kau tidak buta."

TBC

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Halo! Saya balik lagi yo! ;)

Nah setelah baca chapter ini pasti udah pada tahu saya terinspirasi dari apa 'kan? :p

Oke-oke, langsung aja. Sebenarnya susah juga dari sudut pandnag Rukia, chapter depan-depan saya coba total sudut pandangnya Rukia deh! Oh iya pokoknya di sini coba pahami perasaan masing-masing karakter ya :D chapter depan-depan bakalan dikit actionya ya, saya peringatkan. Soalnya dari awal memang genrenya bukan action. Nah! MAKASIH BUANYAK buat yang udah review atau fav juga, makasih makasih makasihhh. Pokoknya review terus ya! :D Terus yang lain jangan cuma dilihat aja review kasih masukan dong, hehe.

So Enjoy!

* * *

"Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan setolol itu kau sampai menjatuhkan tiang itu! Hahahaha!" cemooh Hisagi sambil tertawa keras sekali. Diikuti oleh tawa yang lebih menyakitkan di telinga Renji oleh teman-temanya.

Wajah Renji yang memar dan kepalanya yang benjol besar sekali menjadi topik hangat yang diluang 100 kali sehari ini. Hanya karena kebodohan–atau kepolosan Renji, dia percaya diujung tiang barat itu ada pohon pisang ajaib dan menumbangkanya. Ikkaku brengsek. Coba ada Rukia, dia akan merasa dipermalukan berkali-kali lipat.

Renji ditertawakan sepanjang hari oleh Hisagi, Ikkaku, dan Rangiku saat ini. Mereka sedang berpesta karena Rangiku bahagia sekali taichou-nya sedang pergi.

"Hey, bukankah itu temanya Rukia?" kata Renji sengaja mengalihkan topik dirinya, menunjuk seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berdada besar. Dia sedang berjalan bersama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo tampak hanya tersenyum, tapi gadis itu terlihat gembira sekali. Hih, apa enaknya bersama Ichigo bodoh itu?

* * *

Ichigo benar-benar tertawa kali ini, melihat cerobohnya Inoue hampir terpeleset seperti anak kecil. Untung Ichigo membantunya. Mereka tertawa bersama, lumayanlah. Ichigo punya kesibukan lain, karena Rukia sedang tidak buruk 'kan? Dia benar-benar tahu caranya menghibur, dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang aneh itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ichigo merasa bahwa ini tidak benar.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh, dan dia langsung tersenyum meremehkan. "Lihat siapa pecundang ini, apa tiang itu tidak meremukan bokongmu, Renji?" ejek Ichigo. Renji langsung naik darah, dan mereka bertengkar seperti yang bisa diperkirakan.

"Aku harap kau kena pukul tiang itu juga, supaya pacarmu itu tidak bisa melihat wajah sok tampanmu!" balas Renji penuh kemenangan.

"Hah?! Siapa yang pacarku? Dan aku memang tampan," elak Ichigo. Jujur, dia tidak suka orang-orang mengatakan kalau Inoue adalah pacarnya. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang semakin menganggap bahwa mereka memiliki suatu hubungan. Dia tidak ingin terdoktrin perkataan orang, bahwa Inoue memang harus bersamanya.

Mereka menggeram seperti kucing sebelum akhirnya Rangiku menjauhkan kepala mereka masing-masing. "Sudah kalian berdua idiot, hahh, harus aku yang repot kalau Kuchiki tidak ada. Bagaimana dia tahan dengan orang-orang bodoh yang mengelilinginya," kata Rangiku malas.

"Eh, anu… memangnya Kuchiki-san sedang kemana?" tanya Inoue tiba-tiba. Para wakil kapten memandangnya penuh keingin tahuan.

Rangiku tersenyum lebar, "Aaaa~ kau shinigami baru itu ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Rangiku sambil memeluk Inoue erat-erat dan seperti perkenalan biasa kahas dia, mengapit wajah orang ke dadanya.

"Eeeh! N-namaku Orihime Inoue, divisi 4! Mohon bantuanya!" kata Inoue sambil menunduk memberi salam. Rangiku tertawa, "Dia manis sekali seperti anak kecil. Apa dia adikmu, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Icigo diam mendadak, "Tidak juga."

Nah, jawaban yang paling mencerminkan betapa tidak konsistenya Ichigo. Betapa rumitnya perasaanya kali ini. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak begitu memerdulikan jawaban Ichigo, kecuali Ichigo dan Inoue sendiri. Inoue tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sedihnya itu_. Ingat Inoue, bukan aku tapi kau yang membuatnya bertambah rumit._

"Wahhh~ berarti kau pandai dalam medis, hm? Bagaimana Hisagi, dia cewek seperti tipemu kukira?" tanya Rangiku sambil memukul bahu Hisagi keras. Hisagi protes, tapi dia menatap pada Ichigo sekan 'Dia tipemu, bukan tipeku 'kan?'. Menyebalkan.

"Hey, hey sudahlah! Ayo kita minum Rangiku, kau bilang divisimu kosong 'kan?". Ichigo berterimakasih pada Ikkaku mengatakan hal yang membantu kali tidak mau diintimidasi Hisagi lebih dari ini. Mereka bersemangat untuk pergi minum, begitu alcohol masuk ditenggorokan Ichigo, ia yakin pikiran-pikiran brengseknya selama ini akan menguap. Ichigo jadi bersemangat, membayangkan beban hidupnya hilang sesaat. Dia akan merasa senang sekali, dia akan merasa nikmat dan dia tidak akan peduli apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Duarrrr!

Mereka semua menoleh, reflek hampir mencabut zanpakutou masing-masing. Ledakan hebat terjadi tak jauh dari mereka. Ichigo bertatapan dengan mereka semua, mengangguk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ke tempat perkara. Inoue digandengnya.

Sebenarnya dugaan sekilas tentang serangan musuh dimana dia sebenarnya akan minum-minum ternyata salah, itu bukan musuh, tapi mereka sukses membuat sebagian tembok hancur. Baru saja ada yang terjatuh dari atas dan membuat suara gaduh karena menghancurkan tembok. Shinigami-shinigami lain mengerumuninya, Ichigo meyuruh mereka menyingkir dan Ukitake sudah ada disana dengan zanpakutou teracung. Hawa di tempat itu entah bagaimana menjadi dingin, dan Ichigo terkejut karena banyak ceceran es dimana-mana. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini es yang dikenalnya…

"Menyingkir! ENYAHLAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Ichigo kaget sekali mendengar suara Toushiro yang seperti orang kerasukan. Renji dan yang lainya di belakang Ichigo, membelalakan mata mereka sebisanya. Begitu juga Ichigo, ketika dia melihat Toushiro keluar dari kepulan asap. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat hyourinmaru, darahnya sendiri menetesi pedang itu dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya tersayat luka. Dia hampir terpeleset es-nya sendiri jika tak ada Rangiku yang begitu cepat membantu taichou-nya berdiri. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak ingin dibantu. Dan lebih mengejutkan, tangan kananya kuat untuk menggendong Rukia yang ditutupi jubah kaptenya Toushiro. Rukia, dia terluka tidak separah Toushiro, mungkin?

"Cepat, menyingkir dari jalanku! Hah…hahh…" bentak Toushiro, napasnya mau habis karena berteriak-teriak dari tadi. Dia seakan tidak berbicara dengan sekutunya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari perkataanya diarahkan pada siapa.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" kata Ichigo dan dia hampir menyentuh Rukia. Toushiro melempar tangan Ichigo keras sekali, dan jujur wajahnya ketika itu hampir tidak dikenalinya. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, dan dia tampak lebih garang dari biasanya.

"_Jangan. Jangan sentuh dia_," ancam Toushiro penuh keseriusan dimatanya. Hampir saja Ichigo memukulnya, Apa masalahnya?! Kenapa Toushiro begitu sensitif, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Toushiro tidak mengerti tanda tanya besar yang Ichigo rasakan tentang Rukia? Ichigo menatapnya penuh kebencian, entah mengapa. Mereka bertatapan saling membunuh lama sekali sebelum akhirnya Ukitake menyadarkan mereka.

Akhirnya Toushiro berhasil ditenangkan setelah setengah jam dia seperti orang kehilangan akal, dia ngosh-ngoshan. Kasian sekali. Darahnya tak berhenti mengalir dari perutnya. Tapi dia begitu hebat masih bisa berdiri tegap, tanganya setia menyangga Rukia yang kini juga berusaha berdiri. Ichigo merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya gelisah sekali ketika melihat Rukia, dia tidak bisa menebak kenapa Rukia ditutupi. Tapi yang jelas, Ichigo tahu gadis itu tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jantungya berpacu lebih cepat, khawatir setengah mati apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Segera suruh tim medis kemari!" perintah Ukitake, dia sepertinya sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Toushiro yang kini berdirinya mulai goyah.

"A-aku dari divisi 4!" Ichigo menoleh, dan dia lupa kapan melepaskan tanganya dari Inoue. Dia seperti melupakan _segalanya _ketika dihadapkan dengan Rukia. Ichigo agak marah, "Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main, Inoue," kata Ichigo tegas. Inoue tampak kaget sekaligus takut-takut. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Inoue berani tidak menjawab kata-kata Ichigo, dia menghampiri Rukia dahulu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya––––"

Terlambat. Toushiro terlambat menghentikan Inoue. Gadis bodoh itu terlanjur menyentuh Rukia, terlanjur menyibakan jubah yang menutupi. Dan Ichigo tak pernah sekaget itu dalam hidupnya. napasnya sempat berhenti, matanya terbelalak lebar sekali. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai matanya sendiri. Dia tidak mau… dia tidak mau melihat mata Rukia.

Sakit.

Renji meneriakan nama Rukia keras sekali, membuat Ichigo kembali sadar. Rangiku berteriak, kemudian membekap mulutnya. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia berjalan ke Rukia tanpa sadar. Kakinya bergerak sendiri sesuai perkataan hatinya. Tanganya bergetar saat mencoba mengusap darah yang mengalir dari matanya, Ichigo tidak tahu datang dari mana keberanianya itu. "H-hey, Rukia," sapa Ichigo tolol sekali, dia hanya bingung. Dia sangat bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya berbicara atau mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Dan hatinya sakit sekali ketika tangan Rukia meraba-raba lenganya seakan dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk tangan seseorang. Kemudian, akhirnya dia menemukan tangan Ichigo yang ada dipipinya, lalu menggenggamnya kencang sekali. "Ichigo si jeruk, apa aku benar?" katanya. Saat itu juga, Ichigo merasa ditohok dadanya keras, sakit, marah, tidak percaya. Rukia tidak mengenalinya, Rukia tidak bisa melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Ichigo…

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" seru Ichigo dan detik berikutnya dia tidak menyadari mengapa tanganya mencengkeram erat kerah Toushiro. Mendadak hawa ketegangan meningkat pesat, tak ada yang berani bicara. Tak ada yang berani menebak apa yang dan akan terjadi, Ichigo tahu, dia tak seharusnya bertindak kasar begini. Tapi dia hilang akal, bayangkan saja orang yang berharga di hidupmu ajaib kembali dengan kedua mata berdarah, dan tak bisa mengenalimu. Kalau tak dilampiaskan sekarang, Ichigo takut akan depresi.

Ukitake hampir membuka mulut untuk mengehentikan perang batin, sebelum ada orang yang memang pantas untuk bicara. "Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, hentikan."

Ichigo menoleh penuh ketidakpercayaan, Rukia membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi. "Hentikan, Ichigo. Kau tidak tahu apapun yang barusaja kami alami," katanya tegas tapi dia yakin benar suara Rukia memelan.

Hah? 'Kau tidak tahu apapun' itu kata-kata yang menyakitinya. Ditambah kata 'kami', hebat. Ichigo merasa dihakimi oleh orang yang barusaja dibelanya. Dia tambah marah, perasaanya tak tentu, dia bingung harus marah pada siapa.

"Tetap saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi!" bentak Ichigo menahan gejolak ingin marah lebih besar lagi. dia menatap Toushiro penuh kebencian, dan dikagetkan dengan suara terjatuh yang keras. Detik berikutnya, Ichigo sudah menggendong Rukia yang pingsan dan memelototi siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. Dia tidak peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kalau begini, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah agar tak terjadi apa-apa yang lebih buruk dari ini pada Rukia.

Dia bahkan tidak bersimpati bahwa kalau Toushiro hampir terisak, atau orang itu sedang berlutut di hadapan Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Kali ini sangat tenang, Rukia bahkan bisa mendengar suara daun-daun berguguran diterpa angin diluar sana. Rukia tersenyum, baru kali ini dia benar-benar menghayati rasa hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang mengenai wajahnya, atau angin musim gugur yang menambah kepekaan indra penciumanya. Baru kali ini, dia benar-benar menyadari begitu banyak hal sepele yang selama ini dihiraukanya. Rukia sedang berdiri didepan jendela yang terbuka lebar, dan entah mengapa kakinya serasa ingin melangkah pergi. Dia ingin meninggalkan kamar ini, dia ingin pergi keluar merasakan dedaunan yang ada di tanah, atau sebenarnya dia ingin pergi karena suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat yang didengarnya.

Rukia nyaris panik, maka dia tidak berpikir panjang, dia hanya melompati jendela sampai dia yakin benar terjatuh di atas rerumputan. Kini aroma khas musim gugur tercium semakin jelas. Tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menikmati itu semua, dia melangkahkan kakinya tidak pasti. Satu-dua kali dia terjatuh di atas daun kering, bangkit lagi dan mulai berjalan seadanya hingga dia jatuh lagi tersandung sesuatu. Dia panik. Dia merasakan sebuah akar pohon membuatnya terjatuh, Rukia mengikutinya, dia yakin akar itu akan menuntunya pada seebuh pohon, sandaranya.

Duuk!

Dia terjatuh lagi saking ingin cepatnya dia berjalan…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Rukia merasa lenganya ditarik kencang sekali, mamaksanya berdiri karena terjatuh tadi. Orang itu meneriakinya, orang itu bernapas berat, mungkin, dia emosi pada Rukia. Selalu orang itu begitu, Ichigo selalu bertindak kasar.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Rukia mengibatkan lenganya keras dan dia yakin tanganya melukai pipi Ichigo. Dia luar biasa panik, hampir tidak bisa berpikir. Dia pusing sekali, mengedipkan matanya secepat mungkin, menggelengkan kepalanya karena terasa pening, tapi tetap saja… semuanya gelap.

"Aaaaaaaaaarghh!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Dia berteriak lagi, sambil menangis, sambil terjatuh kembali. Dia menangis layaknya bayi, tidak peduli lagi dia memukul apapun untuk melampiaskanya. Menangis histeris, sakit, matanya sakit sekali. Sama seperti dadanya, sakitnya lipat dua kali disana. Dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, ingin menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat itu. Tapi percuma, Rukia hanya bisa menangis, membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Percuma! Percuma saja! Percuma apapun yang berusaha dilakukanya. Sebanyak apapun dia menangis tak akan membuat matanya kembali bisa melihat. Tak mungkin. Dia putus asa.

Rukia menangis lebih kencang, bahwa dia tidak ada harapan. Seseorang memeluknya, dia tidak tahu siapa tapi kemudian Rukia masih selalu ingat aroma kakaknya sendiri. Entah mengapa, Rukia mulai memelankan suara tangisanya, dia hanya terisak di dada Byakuya. Mencengkeram erat pakaian kakanya hingga hampir robek, dia tidak peduli akan itu. Sekali saja, Rukia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bersama keluarganya. Dia ingin melampiaskan semuanya. Walaupun Rukia sebenarnya sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapi kakaknya, apalagi orang lain.

Dia merasa hina. Rukia tidak berguna, sama sekali tidak. Berapa kalipun dia mencoba menatap cermin, yang dia lihat…tidak ada yang dia lihat. Hitam, gelap. Kau hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengaranmu. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi walalupun seseuatu terjadi di sampingmu. Atau orang lain mulai mengejekmu tepat di depan matamu. Rukia hanya terlalu buta untuk melihat itu, dia tidak berguna sama sekali, dia tidak berharga lagi.

"Uhh..huaaa..uhhh!" Rukia malu, dia tidak pernah menangis didepan umum (?) seperti ini. Tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti seberapapun samar-samar dia mendengar ucapan menenangkan dari suara Renji, Rangiku, ataupun itu Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Dia Cuma bisa menyesal apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Menyesal hingga dadanya sakit lagi, dan air matanya tambah deras. Sampai Rukia merasa lelah menangis, tanpa sadar dia sudah tertidur di dada Byakuya.

* * *

"Ini sudah hampir seminggu, kau yakin kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya pelan. Dia bicara dengan Unohana yang selalu berwajah muram entah sejak kapan. Dia juga sudah bicara dengan Mayuri, memaksanya membuat percobaan apapun asal itu bisa membuat mata Rukia kembali berfungsi.

"Sebenarnya tidak susah mencari pengganti matanya, tapi sangat berbahaya. Masalahnya adalah matanya tergores dalam juga, saraf yang berhubungan dengan otaknya hampir kena. Jika kita melakukanya, aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan mengenai saraf itu," jelas Unohana panjang. Byakuya sebenarnya sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali, tapi dia hanya ingin terus berharap. Adiknya buta. Bisa apa dia? Kakaknya bahkan lebih tidak berguna, dia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya sendiri. kini dia menanggung batunya, adiknya hampir frustasi. Menghibur saja Byakuya tidak mampu, bagaimana dia akan bersikap pada Rukia setelah ini?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia sudah lumayan."

"Apa… benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanya Byakuya, untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. unohana tersenyum lemah, tapi dia tampak benar-benar serius memikirkan ini. Tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah, dia seperti baru saja mendapat sesuatu di otaknya.

"Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi apa kau tahu? Cobalah bawa Rukia pada upacara pensucian roh, pastikan dia mendapatkan kekuatan dewa, suruh dian berdiri di tiang terdepan. Kau tahu legendanya 'kan? Kekuatan dewa tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan kita. Jika memang bisa, maka mungkin keajaiban akan datang pada adikmu."

Byakuya tercengang, dia berpikir keras. Menyuruh adiknya yang buta untuk berdiri di atas tiang setinggi seribu kaki sama saja menyuruhnya melompat ke mulut buaya. Tapi apapun itu, dia akan menjaganya. Dia akan membuat Rukia melihat kembali.

"Apapun itu akan kucoba, tapi upacara itu masih lama sekali. Apa Rukia bisa menunggu?" tanya Byakuya lemah, dia menatap ke dalam kamar Rukia.

"Tergantung, tapi jangan memberitahunya dulu. Aku takut itu malah hanya membuatnya melambungkan harapan terlalu tinggi, itu semua memang hanya legenda bukan? Sementara kita menunggu upacaranya, buatlah hidup Rukia lebih baik lagi. kita akan mencoba yang terbaik pada upacara itu," kata Unohana meyakinkan.

"Yah, untuk membuat upacara itu berhasil aku masih perlu membunuh keparat yang membuat adikku jadi begini. Oh ya, diamana Kurosaki? Aku tak melihatnya sejak seminggu lalu."

"Hah, anak bodoh. Mencoba pergi mencari obat- atau apalah untuk adikmu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali dengan tangan kosong," kata Unohana. Byakuya tersenyum, "Diamana Renji?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus melihatnya bermain dengan Rukia di dalam," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum.

Byakuya mengangkat alisnya, Unohana tambah tersenyum, "Permainan untuk orang buta pastinya."

.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar lagi!" teriak Renji girang. rukia hampir tertawa keras, tapi ditahanya. "Tenju saja bodoh, kau ini sebenarnya mau menghiburku atau mengejekku sih?" tanya Rukia sambil memukul bahu Renji, tapi yang kena malah sepertinya pelipisnya. Renji mengaduh kesakitan, Rukia tersenyum lagi. dia baru saja berhasil lagi untuk menebak bagian tubuh Renji yang dipegangnya.

"Oh oh! Kau pasti susah menjawabnya, coba tebak apa ini?" tanya Renji bersemangat. Rukia mengarahkan tanganya ke depan dan dia menggapai sesuatu. Empuk? Tunggu dulu… ini pasti…

"Sialan!" umpat Rukia dan dia menampar keras bokongnya Renji yang dihadapkan tepat di depanya. Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak, Rukia tertawa lepas akhirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mendesah didekat mereka, "Rukia! Kenapa kau tertarik pada bokongnya Renji sih?" suara Rangiku tampak setengah marah dan heran.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "haha, jangan salah paham. Kami hanya bermain," jawab Rukia. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tersenyum polos. Jujur, dia belum siap menghadapi orang lain. Dia masih takut.

"Jangan ikut permainan ini Rangiku! Aku tidak mau Rukia memegang dadamu," kata Renji. Rangiku memukulnya. Kemudian terdengar lebih ramai lagi suara orang mausk ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia datar. Dan seharusnya mereka tahu, bahwa Rukia tidak suka.

"Hei hei, Rukia. Seluruh wakil kapten menjengukmu sekarang! Lihat itu, Hinamori membawa banyak pisang!" kata Renji terdengar riang, tapi kemudian dia sadar dia mengatakan hal yang salah.

Rukia tidak menanggapinya sedikitpun, hanya diam, menatap datar kedepan. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada kata terimakasih darinya. Dia sungguh tidak menginginkan ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia tidak ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temanya.

"Ehm! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Semua orang mulai sibuk untuk upacaranya, bukankah kita juga harus membantu, benar 'kan Rukia-chan?" tanya Yachiru bersemangat seperti biasa. Dan Rukia mendengar suara pukulan yang dia yakin Yachiru kena pukul karena mengatakan hal yang sangat membuat Rukia harus mengakui kalau dia tidak berguna.

Keadaan hening, Rukia maish tidak bicara. Mungkin yang lainya tegang, takut Rukia akan marah atau menangis. Tapi Rukia sudah berjanji, dia tidak akan seperti itu. dia tidka akan menunjukan bahwa dia yang sudah lemah mejadi tampak semakin lemah dengan menangis dan depresi. Rukia diam terus. Kemudian dia merasa seseorang menyerahkan sesuatu seperti tongkat untuk digenggamnya.

"Pegang ini Kuchiki, kau juga bagian dari kami. Kau juga harus membatu walaupun hanya sedikit, kau tahu kaptenku dulu adalah orang buta paling hebat yang pernah kukenal."

Rukia menatapnya sembarangan. Suara Hisagi… terdengar tegas tapi masih bernada simpati. Karena Rukia masih diam, maka Hisagi menariknya pelan agar turun dari tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba semua orang memberi semangat, bagaikan dia anak kecil yang baru bisa jalan. Rukia bingung, dia harus senang atau marah karena dipaksa melakukan hal yang susah dilakukanya.

Rukia benar-benar sadar, dia tidak bodoh. Dia mendengar suara berbisik-bisik yang mengiringinya ketika berjalan di Seireitei. Memang dia disambut dengan baik di divisinya, tapi dia jelas tahu shinigami-shinigami lain menggunjinginya. Memang berat, tapi dia mencoba bersikap _sebiasa mungkin_. Rukia hanya bisa bertampang datar, bagai seorang patung. Dia.. tidak akan peduli.

"Kau bilang saja kalau ingin membuatku keluar kamar, tidak perlu bilang kalau ada yang bisa kubantu," kata Rukia tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan baju Renji lebih erat. Mereka terpisah-pisah, yang lain disuruh ini-itu dan mereka segera meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Rukia jalan-jalan. Kini hanya tinggal Renji, Hisagi dan Hinamori.

"Kau sudah membatu," kata Renji. Mereka terus berjalan, Rukia bisa mendengar jalanana Seireitei ramai sekali.

Rukia tidak menanggapi, dia bahkan tidak berusaha menatap Renji. Renji menghela napas, "Kau sudah membantuku untuk memeperkuat alasanku untuk hidup," katanya. Hisagi bersiul, sedangkan Hinamori sepertinya menahan malu mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rukia… dia sama sekali tidak berekspresi, dia tidak perlu menanggapinya. Tapi dia senang, bahwa masih ada Renji di sampingnya. Jadi dia hanya perlu tersenyum setipis mungkin, agar orang lain tidak melihat perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan, Rukia telah berhasil berlatih mendatarkan segala ekspresinya.

Semua masih diam, karena mereka sepertinya heran karena Rukia tidak berekspresi sedikitpun. Rukia melepaskan peganganya dari Renji, mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya ke jalanan sendiri. dan hasilnya beberapa detik kemudian dia terjatuh karena di senggol orang lain. Orang itu sepertinya marah. "Pakai matamu idiot!" kata seorang laki-lak meneriakinya. Bagaimana rasanya? Dia tidak bisa mengelak, karena Rukia memang tidak pakai mata.

Duook!

Rukia tidak tahu apa yan terjadi. Tapi Renji melihatnya. Ngeri juga, Hitsugaya mejedukkan kepala orang itu dan menyeretnya sepanjang dinding. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun, diapun mengisyaratkan agar Hinamori tidak meneriakan namanya. Dan hanya dengan tatapan dinginya itu, shinigami idiot itu sudah meminta ampun dan lari bersama teman-teman yang idiot juga.

Rukia meraba-raba jalanan, dia… tampak tak berekspresi. Dia hanya diam, tapi Renji jelas tahu, bahwa dia menahan tangis, atau menahan kemarahan yang membuatnya sakit hati. Rukia menemukan tongkatnya, dan ketika Renji mencoba menolongnya berdiri dia kaget sekali. Rukia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan hampir mengenai Renji. Renji menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan, walaupun Rukia tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia seharusnya tahu dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Renji agak emosi. Rukia diam saja, dia bisa berdiri sendiri. "Siapa yang menolongku?" tanyanya. Mereka semua memandang Hitsugaya yang tetap diam, dia memandangi Rukia dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi tergambar jelas, bahwa Hitsugaya sangat tampak sayu. Dia menatap Rukia seakan dia ingin menyentuhnya tapi tidak bisa. Renji merenungi ini, ini disebut konflik batin. Mereka saling diam hingga sampai akhirnya Hisgai menyodok perutnya, dia berbisik bahwa semua orang sedang melihat mereka kini. Benar saja, para shinigami mulai memperhatikan mereka. Dasar yang namanya gosip, mudah sekali menyebar.

Renji berdehem, karena dia tahu Hitsugaya tidak akan mengatakan keberadaanya pada Rukia, maka Renji memilih untuk mengajak Rukia berjalan lagi. tapi kelihatanya Hitsugaya tidak ikut mereka lagi, sebelumnya dia menahan bahu Renji.

"Jangan biarkan dia jatuh lagi. Oh iya, bilang pada teman idiotmu itu untuk tidak menonton Rukia dari jauh saja," katanya pelan. Dan akhirnya Hitsugaya pergi. Renji menyipitkan matanya, mencari sekeliling. Dan dia melihatnya, ah… Ichigo tersenyum menatapnya.

* * *

Ichigo melangkah mendekat, dan dia sudah memberi isyarat juga untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya keras-keras.

"Apa kita tidak jalan?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Renji menjawab agak bingung, "Y-yeah," jawab Renji. Tapi dia memberikan tatapan super tidak terima ketika Ichigo membuat tangan Rukia melepaskan lenganya Renji. Dan renji sebenarnya ingin memakinya saat Ichigo menggantikan lenganya sebagai pegangan Rukia. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Renji dan kawan-kawan, hanya berbalik sebentar dan mengedipakan sebelah matanya yang menjijikan itu.

Suara lebih ramai sekali diluar Seireitei, Soul Society lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ichigo sudah mengira masnyarakat sudah mendengar tentang upacara itu dan mmepersiapkan segalanya lebih awal. Karena kalau mereka beruntung, mereka akan mendapat kekuatan dewa dan menjadi shinigami.

"Renji, apa kita di luar Seireitei?" tanya Rukia sambil terus menatap ke depan. Dia tampak lebih bersemangat. Katanya dia tidak ingin di tempat dimana banyak orang melihatnya, tapi kenapa dia malah tampak baik-baik saja disini?

"Mmm," jawab Ichigo. Sambil berjalan, Ichigo benar-beanr berusaha keras membuat kerongkonganya menghasilkan suara lain. Dia berdehem, mencoba dengan hati-hati "Senang?" tanya Ichigo sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan suara yang dikiranya cukup bisa dikatakan seperti suara Renji.

Rukia menatapnya, sambil mengangkat bahu "Setidaknya disini tidak banyak yang mengenalku, akan lebih baik kalau aku dihina oleh orang lain ketimbang orang yang mengenalku," katanya datar. Ichigo mendengus, kalau dia tidak sedang dalam penyamaran, Ichigo pasti sudah mengomelinya. Tapi Ichigo hanya bisa mengacak pelan rambut Rukia.

"Hei!" sebelum Rukia bisa protes, Ichigo menarik tanganya dan mereka mencoba segala hal sepele selama ini. Ichigo menyuruhnya ikut permainan, melemparkan balon air ke papan bergambar yang wajahnya berlubang. Rukia menyuruhnya menjadi wajah di papan itu. cih, Ichigo akhirnya mau, lagipula dia selalu ingin bersenang-senang dengan Rukia. Dia hanya menyesal tidak melakukan itu sewaktu Rukia maish bisa melihat.

"Kanan! Tidak, kiri nona!" para pengunjung pasar bersorak-sorak mengarahkan agar Rikia bisa tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo. Ichigo memperhatikanya, "Bohong Rukia, kanan, kanan saja," kata Ichigo pelan, pasrah. Rukia melempar balon itu, dan bravo! Bagaimana bisa orang buta tepat menegnai hidung Ichigo. Dan parahnya lagi Rukia mengulanginya beberapa kali… sambil tertawa. Itu pertama kalinya, walaupun Ichigo tidak jelas melihat wajah Rukia karena teus-terusan di lempar air. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa ikut senang. Akhirnya, Rukia bisa tertawa. Dan hebatnya, itu karena Ichigo.

Mereka selesai bermain, wajah Ichigo basah kuyup. Dan iitu tidak membatu ketika angin musim gugur selalu bertiup kencang.

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahmu," kata Rukia, dna dia masih tertawa. Ssh, Ichigo mendengus sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa, Rukia tampak seperti orang lain ketika tertawa. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya, membuat Ichigo juga bisa merasakan kesenangan dalam diri orang lain.

"Sini, pasti dingin 'kan?" Rukia mengeluarkan sapu tangan rajutanya, dan dia mulai mengusapi wajah Ichigo. Lembut, Ichigo sedetik sempat terpana. Dia hampir seperti bukan Rukia, Rukia... dia lebih lembut, lebih menyenangkan. Dia tampak sangat manis ketika tersenyum, atau ketika dia sambil mengusap wajah Ichigo.

"Hm? Kenapa kau diam saja, kau tidak marah aku melempari wajahmu, Renji?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo hampir lupa kalau dia sedang menyamar. Ichigo hanya bisa mengusap rambut Rukia pelan. Tapi anehnya, Rukia menatapnya curiga setelah itu, "Kau Renji 'kan?" tanyanya mendadak. Ichigo meringis agak takut, dan dia kaget sekali saat Rukia memegang pipinya hampir saja Rukia meraba wajahnya kalau tanganya tidak dipegang Ichigo. Kemudian dia menggandengnya, dan mengajaknya melakukan hal menyenangkan lainya.

Mereka membeli makanan, dan Rukia ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali nafsu makanya yang mengerikan itu. Mereka bermain permainan yang seharusnya mustahil untuk dimainkan oleh orang buta, tapi Ichigo selalu membantunya. Mereka bermain menamngkap ikan dengan jaring kertas, hahaha, kalau di lihat ini sangat memalukan, kenakak-kanakan. Tapi Ichigo menikmatinya, dan dia sangat menikmati bisa membantu Rukia melakukan segalanya. Tangan Rukia dipegangnya dan diarahkan pada ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang mondar-mandir.

"Yeah!" teriak Ichigo penuh kemenangan ketika berhasil menangkap satu ikan. Tapi dia buru-buru membekap mulutnya karena dia berteriak sebagai Ichigo, namun mungkin karena Rukia juga senang dia jadi tidak begitu mendengarkan.

Pedagang itu menawarkan hadiahnya, karena Rukia tidak bisa melihat, Ichigo buru-buru memilih hadiahnya. Seikat bunga berwarna putih bersih itu tampak bersinar, Ichigo tersenyum, bunga itu… Rukia sekali. Saat Ichigo akan menunjuk bunga itu, angin berhembus kencang sekali, menerbangkan dedaunan, dan membuat suara. Ichigo menoleh, salah satu hadiah paling pojok berbunyi, sebuah lonceng dari kaca. Bening, keras dan anggun. Hah, Ichigo rasa itulah yang paling mencerminkan Rukia. Ichigo meunjuk lonceng itu.

'klinting..klinting…'

"Hm?" Rukia menatap sembarangan penuh tanya. Ichigo tersenyum lebut, dan mengangkat tangan Rukia, meletakan lonceng itu di tanganya. Rukia meraba-raba bentuknya, kemudian menggoyangkanya, suara lonceng itu benar-benar indah. Rukia tersenyum "Bagus," katanya. Ichigo tersenyum senang, dia mengelus rambut Rukia.

"Apa ini sudah sore?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo memperhatikan, langit berwarna orange keunguan dan bintang sudah hampir Nampak. Ichigo hanya melihatnya, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo Rukia menjawab, "Aku tidak buta total, kalau ada cahaya mataku masih bisa merasakanya," jawabnya, agaknya dia bangga. "Kita pulang? Byakuya akan mencariku," tambahnya lagi. Ichigo menatap gadis itu, yang masih menggenggam erat lonceng yang diberikanya. Sejak kapan gadis ini pintar sekali menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tangan Rukia mulai meraba tangan Ichigo, kemudian menggenggam erat lengan Ichigo. Untuk pertama kali, Ichigo ingin menggandeng tangan seorang gadis. Bukan seperti menggandeng Inoue, karena dia ingin menjaganya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena dia adalah Rukia, Ichigo ingin menggandenganya… ingin memilikinya.

Rukia merasa dingin, ah mungkin karena beberapa hari tidak keluar membuatnya menjadi sedikit manja. Tapi kemudian Rukia merasa tanganya digenggam erat oleh Renji. Sebenarnya, Rukia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dan kaget karena Renji berani menggandengnya. Orang itu terlalu pemalu kalau bersamanya, dia juga banyak bcara, tapi kenapa hari ini dia sangat diam? Apalagi caranya mengelus rambut Rukia, mengingatkanya pada seseorang.

"Kenapa belakangan ini aku tidak menemui Ichigo?" tanya Rukia mendadak. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang, melewati divisi-divisi yang ternyata masih ramai. Apalagi divisinya Rangiku.

Renji berdehem aneh, "Kesana?" tanyanya, dan Rukia yakin dia tidak pernah mendengar suara macam ini.

Rukia mengangkat alis, "Jangan kesana. Hei, kenapa kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku? Dimana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi. dia ingat sekilas, ketika pertama kali dia merasakan bagaimana kehidupan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Saat dia pertama kali buta, Ichigo meneriakinya karena kabur dari jendela. Suaranya waktu itu, benar-benar menandakan kalau dia frustasi.

Renji diam saja sampai Rukia memukul bahunya, karena Renji terus diam kini Rukia tahu rasanya di diamkan seseorang. Rukia menghela napas panjang, "Aku merindukanya," kata Rukia tanpa sadar. Yah, bagiaman ini? Dia tidak tahu apa ini benar-benar yang namanya rindu. Dia hanya merasa aneh karena Ichigo tidak menjenguknya. Padahal dialah orang yang paling Rukia tidak ingin temui karena tidak punya muka padanya.

"Hm? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rukia saat tiba-tiba Renji menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia merasa hawa kali ini sangat dingin, lebih dari angin musim gugur.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita sudah sampai rumahmu."

"Benarkah––––tunggu, kau?" kata-kata Rukia terputus. Rukia bersumpah yang di dengarnya bukanlah suaranya Renji. Rukia meraba tubuh orang di depanya, "_Kau…?"_

"Kita bicara di belakang," katanya lagi dan belum sempat Rukia mengelak, dia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan dia digendong sambil bershunpo.

"Lepas!" teriak Rukia. Dan tepat saat itu dia diturunkan di rerumputan, Rukia bisa mencium aroma taman belakang rumahnya.

Plakk!

Dia bergerak sendiri, dia hanya refleks. Rukia menampar Ichigo. Napasnya naik-turun, Rukia marah karena ditipu. Rukia berbalik mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya ke jalanan hingga daun-daun yang berguguran semakin berantakan.

"Tunggu, Rukia!"

Sreet!

Rukia selalu refleks, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya cepat, dia tidak yakin tapi Rukia rasa dia melukai pipi Ichigo. Napasnya masih berat, mulai beruap karena dinginya udara. Tapi dia hampir menangis. Rukia merasa kacau, atau dia di khianati. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo mendekat dengan cepat, tanganya ragu-ragu antara menyentuh atau tidak menyentuh. Tapi karena akhirnya Rukia tidak bisa menahanya, air matanya menetes. Ichigo tidak ragu lagi, tanganya memegang pipi Rukia. "Nangis?" tanyanya bego. Dan dia sadar atau tidak, tubuh mereka saling mendekat.

Rukia menahan air matanya lagi dan lagi, tapi agak susah. "Kau membohongiku brengsek, kau pikir ini lucu untukmu?" tanya Rukia menahan emosi. Belum sempat Ichigo menanggapi dia sudah mendorong bahu Ichigo keras dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan hadiah pemberian Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan lagi dan selalu hampir jatuh saat dia sampai di latai kayu, angin berhembus kencang sekali.

'Klinting…'

Rukia entah mengapa menghentikan langkahnya, dia enggan, namun dia berbalik. Lonceng itu dibunyikan oleh Ichigo lagi. Rukia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, menahan keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi. Tapi lonceng itu terus berbunyi dengan indahnya, membuat suara yang membuat keadaaan menjadi damai dan sunyi. Rukia mulai berjalan, dia kembali padanya. Pelan tapi pasti hingga dirasanya kakinya menginjak rumput lagi. Begitu tenang malam ini.

"Maaf," kata Ichigo. Dia sudah tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri. Rukia terus diam, rahangnya mulai sakit menahan tangis. Dadanya malah terasa sesak, dia merasa sedih. Sedih sekali.

Angin berhembus lagi, membuat lonceng itu berbunyi pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud––––"

"Kau membohongiku," potong Rukia cepat. Dia mendengar Ichigo melangkah mendekatinya, dan Rukia mulai mundur.

"Tidak, jangan Rukia. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Dengan cara membodohiku? Kau pikir ini menyenangkan? Bermain dengan orang buta memang mudah, apa sebenarnya maumu, aku mempercayaimu tapi kau mempermainkanku!?"

"CUKUP!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia diam, menatap Ichigo penuh ketidakpastian. Ichigo mendesah dan Rukia bisa membayangkan wajah bingungya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu," kata Ichigo pelan. "Yeah? tidak menemuiku sejak seminggu lalu, tiba-tiba kembali dan membohongiku satu hari penuh? membuatku merasa sangat senang dan memberikaku hadiah. Kau… brengsek. Kau membuatku nyaman denganmu. Tapi ternyata kau menipuku," balas Rukia penuh sinisme. Langkah Ichigo cepat, dia memegang pipi Rukia.

"Jangan, jangan sentuh aku," kata Rukia sambil menepis tangan Ichigo. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin membantumu!" ucapnya keras.

"Membantu apa–––––"

"Kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi egois? Tidak daridulu kau seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak mau Renji membantumu berdiri tadi. Apa kau pikir kau sudah hebat? Kau tidak perlu sama sekali bantuan orang lain padamu? Itu namanya egois, Rukia."

Rukia benar-benar bungkam, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo benar-benar menilainya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak egois––––"

"Kalau begitu terima bantuanku! Aku… akan mengajarimu berpedang lagi, aku akan mengajarimu dari awal."

Rukia diam, tapi Ichigo tahu dia bertanya-tanya. "Aku pergi seminggu mencari obat atau orang yang bisa menyembuhkanmu tapi ushaku tak berarti. Tapi aku bertemu seseorang, dan dia mengenaliku. Dia teman lama ayahku, namanya Urahara. Dan dia tahu caranya mengajarimu bertarung, dia tahu itu. dia tinggal di gunung. Ayo Rukia, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau bilang kau tidak berguna, tapi aku akan membuamu berguna," jelas Ichigo panjang, suranya melembut. Dan Rukia benar-benar syok mendengarnya. Karena itu Rukia diam saja, hanya menatap sedih pada Ichigo.

Keadaan hening, sepertinya masing-masing bingung apa yang akan dikatakan. Apalagi Ichigo, Rukia selalu membuatnya bingung karena dia selalu tidak Rukiaa membuka mulut, "Tapi kakak–––"

"Aku sudah bicara padanya dan dia setuju setelah mencekekku untuk meyakinkan dirinya," jawab Ichigo cepat. Rukia tersenyum, dan itu membuat Ichigo tambah bingung–atau sebenarnya dia menjadi tegang. Ini bagaikan sedang melamar seseorang.

"Baik. Tapi aku bisa mempercayaimu 'kan?" tanya Rukia. "Aku akan menjagamu disana, kau selalu percaya padaku Rukia," jawab Ichigo dan tepat saat itu angin berhembus kencang sekali membuat lonceng terus berbunyi dan menerbangkan sesuatu yang dingin.

Rukia mengadahkan tanganya, dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Rukia polos. Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Salju turun."

Rukia tersenyum, dia sepertinya lupa oleh air matanya yang sudah kering saat ini. Dia luar biasa senang, berlari kesana-kemari saat salju turun lebih banyak lagi. Berwarna putih bersih. "Salju ini tidak sedingin saat aku kehilangan penglihatanku, itu mimpi buruk," katanya sambil tersenyum seadanya. Ichigo memandanginya, gadis itu malang. Dia dulu adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ditemuinya, dia selalu bersemangat tapi juga tegas. Dia keren.

Tapi saat ini, Ichigo hanya bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis. Gadis buta, dan dia tampak tidak keren lagi. Dia hanya tampak seperti gadis lain… dia cantik. Ichigo melangkah mendekatinya, Rukia sedang melempar-lempar salju yang sudah mulai menumpuk.

"Hentikan, tanganmu sudah merah," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia berdecak, "Tidak, lihat saja tanganku tidak merah," katanya sambil menjulurkan kedua tanganya yang berwarna merah muda karena kedinginan. Ichigo mendengus.

Dia memegang tangan Rukia, dan meletakan lonceng kaca itu di tanganya. Rukia melebarkan matanya, meraba benda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ichigo merasa kali ini dia benar-benar membuka matanya, dia benar-benar melihat wajah Rukia yang seputih salju. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia kemudian meniupnya dan menggosoknya agar tidak dingin lagi. Rukia hanya menatapnya datar, dengan kedua matanya yang indah itu. Mata violet yang sangat besar, Ichigo tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melihatnya sedekat ini. Atau dia tidak pernah sekalipun mebayangkan kalau wajah Rukia seperti ini, dia benar-benar cantik.

"H-hey hey, aku masuk dulu," kata Rukia tiba-tiba dan melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak mau, dia masih ingin terus menatap Rukia sepuasnya. Hingga Ichigo seperti terhipnotis, sampai dia berani menunduk dan mencium pipi Rukia dan dengan bodohnya hampir saja mencapai bibirnya.

Mendadak kepalanya dilempari batang yang sangat keras. Ichigo mengumpat keras dan buru-buru dibekapnya mulutnya sendiri. Rupanya Byakuya sudah mematahkan gagang sapu jadi dua.

* * *

"Hahaha, adiknya buta. Bisa apa dia?" kata Juha. Bawahanya diam saja.

Juha berdehem, "Apa kau yakin mereka akan datang?"

"Dia yakin. Kita akan segera membawa gadis itu kesini dan itu akan membuatnya tersiksa."

TBC

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Gosh... update juga! Lama banget ya, maaf :D

Nggak banyak cing cong lagi, ikutin aja ceritanya yang makin nggak nyambung sama summary iya 'kan? hehe. Pokoknya revies terus oke biar tahu gimana pendapat n masukan kalian. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo, males ngedit lagi nih udah ngantuk :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu ini liburan untuk _Cuma_ kalian berdua?" tanya Renji. Dia mendungus keras sekali, seakan Ichigo mengatakan hal terlucu yang pernah di dengarnya.

Belum sempat Ichigo buka mulut untuk mengatakan maksudnya, Renji memelototinya. "Tidak," katanya tegas. "Aku tidak setuju," tambahnya keras.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Dan siapa kau sampai tidak memberikan ijin untuk Rukia memulai hidupnya dari awal?"

Makan tuh.

Renji diam walaupun wajahnya seperti ingin mencekek Ichigo, Byakuya dari tadi diam saja. Dia sudah tahu, dan dia sudah setuju. Sedangkan pembicaraan ini sebenarnya hampir tidak membuahkan hasil dari Renji. Mereka berdebat, tepat di kantor Byakuya.

Renji menghela napas panjang, "Idemu bagus juga apalagi kau sudah susah-susah mencari guru sampai ke gunung untuk Rukia, kalau jadi Rukia sudah kucium kau," kata Renji terus mengoceh.

"Memang kucium."

"Maaf?" koreksi Renji.

"Tidak, silahkan lanjutkan. Kalau kau merasa ini benar, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanya?" tanya Ichigo sok polos. Memancing amarah orang bisa menyenangkan juga.

"Nah! Ini yang kutakutkan!" oloknya. Dia mulai mondar-mandir di ruangan Byakuya. Sambil menatap dengan wajah mengadukan pada Byakuya, dia menambahkan. "Dia itu terlalu bodoh, taichou. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan Rukia 24 jam saja dengan makhluk idiot ini. Kau tidak khawatir? Adikmu buta! Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan makhluk sebodoh ini pada Rukia?" tanyanya dengan wajah dramatis.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku akan pura-pura mengabaikan olokanmu padaku yang cukup menyakitkan itu. Masalahnya adalah Urahara itu orang aneh. Lihat saja, dia tinggal di gunung. Dan satu-satunya temanya adalah ayahku. Jadi, dia hanya percaya padaku. Jika aku mengajakmu, dia akan seperti orang gila melihat orang lain. Oke?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

Renji menggerutu tidak jelas, membuat Ichigo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku akan mejaganya. Mengajarinya agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Aku akan membuatnya tertawa kembali dan mengembalikanya pada kakaknya tersayang dengan selamat. Tamat. Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik pada Renji dan Byakuya bergantian. Sedetik kemudian Ichigo menganggap ini benar-benar selesai. Memang tindakanya agak egois, tapi dia ingin Rukia menjadi bahagia. Atau sebenarnya Ichigo ingin Rukia selalu bersamanya…

* * *

"Bawa makanan yang banyak, Rukia," perintah kakaknya, nadanya terdengar begitu cemas.

"Oh," jawab Rukia. Meraba segala barang yang sudah disebarnya di kasur dan memasukanya dalam tas yang cukup besar. Akhirnya Rukia mendengar Byakuya mendecak juga. Membuat Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan kembali dan membuatmu bangga. Bahwa kau punya adik buta yang tidak lemah?" tanya Ruki sambil berjalan dan menemukan tubuh kakaknya.

"Kau tidak lemah," elak Byakuya.

"Maka aku akan bertambah kuat," tukas Rukia. Dia tersenyum menenangkan pada kakaknya, walaupun Byakuya sepertinya masih bimbang. Rukia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya, "Ada mafaatnya juga aku buta, kau menjadi lebih ekspresif padaku," kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, Rukia menebak apakah wajah kakaknya akan bersemu merah. Kemudian dia selesai dengan semuanya, dan bersiap pergi. Byakuya menahan tanganya, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Rukia tidak sempat menoleh padanya, tapi dia mendengar langkah Byakuya yang menjauh pergi. Digantikan oleh suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke kamarnya. Orang itu diam agak lama, seakan dia meragu untuk membuka mulut. Entah bagaimana atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi sedikit menyusut.

"Seireitei tidak menyenangkanmu lagi?"

Ah, ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah kejadian yang membuat masing-masing dari mereka mendapat tekanan mental. Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia sudah merencanakan antisipasi sejak dulu, tapi kenyataanya Rukia masih bingung ketika dia tahu akan dihadapkan pada situsasi seperti ini. Rukia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Hitsugaya. Sama sekali tidak, jika dia ingin tahu.

"Baik-baik saja, taichou? Kau kedengaran kurang sehat." tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yang membuatku gila," jawabnya dan Rukia bingung harus tertawa atau pura-pura tidak mendengar. Rukia masih menatap kedepan ketika dirasankan pergelangan tanganya digenggam dan Hitsugaya bicara. "Kita bicara sambil berjalan, aku akan mengantarmu."

Rukia merasakan dinginya hawa musim dingin. Dulu dia selalu mengabaikan salju dimanapun itu berada. Toh dia bosan karena kekuatanya berelemenkan es. Tapi kini Rukia mulai menyesalinya, jika tanganya ditengadahkan, dia dapat benar-benar merasakan salju yang membasahi telapak tanganya. Rukia tersenyum lemah, dia hanya bisa merasakan.

"Dingin, eh?"

Rukia menoleh pada Hitsugaya yang berjalan pelan. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan orang, yang jelas Rukia bisa mendengar napasnya yang berat. Napas yang menandakan orang itu begitu tegang, sampai bernapas saja berat. Rukia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi dia hanya mengandalkan wajahnya yang seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi, hanya memandang kedepan. Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas jengkel, sebelum akhirnya Rukia mendengar dia berjalan kembali dan menyentuh tanganya untuk di letakan pada lengan Hitsugaya. Rukia mengikutinya, mereka berjalan pelan. Seakan takut satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulut akan merusak segalanya.

Mendadak Rukia mendengar suara berlarian yang banyak sekali, dan suara itu mendekat. Rukia nyaris bingung, dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dan kemudian dirasanya bahunya ditubruk oleh seseorang, sebelum akhirnya tangan Hisugaya memegang bahunya dan mendekapnya. Rukia bisa merasakan orang-orang itu telah lewat meninggalkan angin yang masih terasa dingin.

Cukup lama sampai Rukia menyadari hal ini canggung untuk dilakukan. Dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan tangan Hitsugaya melingkari bahunya atau betapa hanganya dada Hitsugaya. Rukia merasa risih, "Taichou––––"

"Maaf."

Rukia melepaskan diri pelan-pelan, tangan Hitsugaya masih tak mau lepas. Rukia hanya bisa meandang kedepan, gelap gulita. Tapi dia bisa merasakan nada yang begitu mendalam dalam perkataan orang di depanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Tidak, aku tahu maaf saja tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku tahu sejak awal," katanya. Rukia merasakan napas Hitsugaya begitu dalam dan kini terasa panas di wajahnya. Rukia tahu ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat Rukia akan menghadapi ini. Semua ini telah terjadi, siapa yang bisa disalahkan?

"Bukan salahm––––"

"Aku yang membuatmu bahkan tidak bisa menghindari orang yang berlari ke arahnmu, Rukia!"

Rukia melebarkan matanya, dan seketika itu juga Rukia merasa Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, jengkel dan kebingungan. Tapi dia mendengarnya, sama ketika Hitsugaya memanggil namanya di gunung e situ. Dia frustasi.

"Kuchiki," koreksinya. "Bisakah kau pukul aku, atau apapun itu. Bisakah kau lakukan itu?"

"Dimana kita?"

"Di tempat latihan, depan danau. Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Jika kau tidak menyalahkanku atau memukulku saja, kau akan membuatku semakin gila! Apa kau mengerti? Apa kau sunguh tidak peduli padaku, atau bagaimana aku menghadapi Byakuya? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu waktu digunung itu?!" katanya hampir memekik. Hitsugaya mengumpat, kemudian dia memaksa tangan Rukia untuk menampar wajahnya.

"Atau!" bentak Rukia. Mereka berhenti sejenak, terengah-engah. " Bagaimana kalau bantu aku mempelajari semuanya dari awal. Semuanya," ucap Rukia pelan.

Dan Rukia mulai melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Hitsugaya kemudian mengangkat tanganya pelan sampai dia menemukan pipi Hitsugaya. Rukia tersenyum, kalau dalam situasi berbulan-bulan lalu mungkin Rukia akan terlalu tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan ini. Tapi ini berbeda, Rukia bisa menyentuh wajahnya. Dan Rukia bisa menggerakan tanganya ke seluruh wajah Hitsugaya. Pipinya, tangan Rukia yang terus meraba mulai bergetar. Sampai Rukia bisa merasakan hidungnya, matanya, dahi, atau bibir. Jadi Rukia bisa berpikir; ah Rukia ingat wajah ini. Walaupun dia mungkin hampir melupakan wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya, karena dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan sepanjang hari, tapi dengan begini Rukia akan ingat kembali.

"Maaf."

Ternyata semua usaha Rukia tidak membuahkan hasil juga. Itu tidak menghentikan Hitsugaya terus meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau ingin memohon ampun sampai mulutmu berbusa? Aku lebih baik pergi saja," ucap Rukia putus asa. Dan dia akan berbalik pergi jika tanganya tidak ditarik Hitsugaya.

Kejadianya begitu cepat tanpa Rukia mengerti. Dia hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya ditarik mendekat–entah pada apa– dengan cepatnya. Kemudian mendadak berhenti, Rukia bisa merasakan segalanya saat itu. bagaimana napas Hitsugaya terasa panas mengenai wajahnya, atau tanganya masih setia menyentuh pipi Rukia. Begitu dekat. Mungkin.

"Berikan aku alasan, Kuchiki," desahnya. Rukia hampir tidak berkedip saat itu. Dia… tegang. Rukia merasa wajahnya terasa hangat di antara dinginya salju-salju ini. Hitsugaya memperlakukanya begitu sempurna, begitu lembut. Selalu begitu dari dulu. Dari mereka muda, pertamakali bertemu di akademi. Masih sama-sama labil. Mereka hampir sama, keras kepala dan sinis. Tapi Hitsugaya lebih baik melakukan sesuatu hampir dalam segala hal. Kini waktu berjalan semakin cepat. Rukia sebenarnya tidak begitu memahami peerasaanya sendiri. Kadang mereka nyambung, tapi lebih sering canggung. Hitsugaya terlalu menghargainya, dan dia selalu memperlakukan Rukia seakan dia orang di atas kelasnya. Tapi terkadang dia seperti tadi–seperti memanggil nama depanya. Mungkin, Rukia tahu, kalau Hitsugaya juga menginginkan bersikap seadanya. Terlalu munafik jika Rukia mengatakan kalau dia juga tidak ingin bersama dengan Hitsugaya secara frontal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Pertanyaan basi dari sang kapten.

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku serius taichou, ini semua _bukan_ kesalahanmu. Jika kau ingin ini semua selesai, salahkan saja bajingan quincy itu," jelas Rukia. Dia ingin cepat selesai. Dia terlalu takut, kalau-kalau Hitsugaya menyadari keteganganya.

Hitsugaya tidak merespon sama sekali, di luar dugaan. "Begitu?" kata Hitsugaya akhirnya, setelah hampir memakan beberapa menit untuk bicara. Rukia bisa merasakan napas Hitsugaya yang tidak berat lagi, dia curiga bahwa Hitsugaya sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau memang tahu caranya agar aku semakin gila terhadapmu," kata Hitsugaya yang mebuat Rukia tidak mengerti. Dan Rukia bisa mendengar Hitsugaya mendengus senang. Rukia membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat ketika dia merasakan wajah Hitsugaya mendekat kembali. Rukia tegang, bahkan hampir panik. Yakin. Rukia benci jadi buta. Karena dia tidak bisa melihat apapun itu yang terjadi tepat beberapa senti didepan matanya. Dia cuma bisa merasakan, bahwa Hitsugaya berani. Bahwa kini orang itu benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya. Bahwa bibir mereka bertemu.

Rukia melebarkan matanya. Kini, dia benar-benar bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia dicium… oleh Hiitsugaya. Rukia merasa pikiranya melayang sesaat, kemudian ketika Hitsugaya melumatnya sekali, dia melepaskan ciumanya. Pelan. Seakan enggan melepaskan bibirnya. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang kini terjadi, selain wajahnya yang dia yakin berwarna merah, Rukia hanya terus memandang ke depan. Napas mereka terasa panas dalam jarak sedekat itu. Atau mungkin karena salju yang turun semakin membuat mereka berdua semakin membutuhkan kehangatan.

Belum sempat mereka mengatakan sepatah katapun, Rukia mendengar suara berisik. Kemudian mendadak dia ingat dimana mereka berdua sekarang. Bego, tentu saja di tempat pelatihan shinigami baru. Dia tidak akan begitu terkejut kalau para shinigami baru yang melihat mereka berdua. Tapi kemudian Rukia serasa mau mati saat mendengar suara Orihime Inoue.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sensitif sekali hari ini," kata Ichigo penuh ketidak percayaan. Rukia memandangnya galak. Ichigo cuma bisa meringis, tapi dia benar-benar heran mengapa Rukia mendadak suka marah-marah saat mereka dalam perjalanan. Tapi Ichigo lebih suka untuk tidak mengungkitnya daripada kena sodok. Maka dia hanya memberikan lenganya pada Rukia, menjaganya ketika akan tersandung akar pohon yang menyumbul, atau hanya sekedar memandangnya saja. Cukup hanya menatapnya kesusahan, Ichigo heran bagaimana orang itu bias memiliki sisi anak kecil.

"Ouch!" pekiknya ketika Ichigo sedang melamun, Rukia menubruk batang pohon yang sangat besar. Hampir saja Ichigo tertawa kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Rukia buta. Ichigo tersenyum sebenatar, kemudian memeriksa dahi Rukia yang berwarna merah. Ichigo meminta maaf, tapi Rukia bilang dia tahu–kalau Ichigo hampir saja tertawa, dengan wajah kesal. Ini membuat Ichigo benar-benar tertawa. Dia mengacak rambut Rukia sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah efisien.

"Baik. Aku yakin kalau kau naik ke punggungku akan mempermudah segalanya," kata Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih bias berjalan sendiri, Ichigo," sahut Rukia angkuh. Ichigo tersenyum, "Benar? Tanpa mencium batang pohon? Atau tergelincir salju lagi?"

"Aku bukanya sengaja bodoh, kan aku tidak bisa melihat," elak Rukia. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian memaksa Rukia naik ke pungungnya. Ichigo agak terkejut ketika Rukia mengalungkan lenganya kencang sekali, sehingga susah untuk Ichigo bernapas.

"Oi, longgarkan tanganmu atau kau memang mau membunuhku?" sindir Ichigo. Tapi kelihatnya Rukia tidak mendengar karena lenganya malah semakin erat. Angin di gunung ini tidak membantu apapun, Ichigo hampir saja kehilangan keseimbanganya. Ichigo tidak menyangka musim dingin di gunung sepertinya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Angin bergitu besar dan membuat salju-salju berterbangan menyampar wajah Ichigo. Wajah Rukia luar biasa dekat dengan lehernya, Ichigo melirik, Rukia sedang memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau––––"

"Aku takut," potong Rukia, mempereret peganganya. Ichigo terus memperhatikanya, agak terkejut dengan pengakuan bahwa Rukia takut. Gadis itu selalu berani. Rukia membuka matanya pelan, "Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, apalagi kakiku tidak menapak di tanah. Kau satu-satunya peganganku. Dan gunung ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu," tambahnya pelan.

Tak perlu dijelaskan dua kali, Ichigo tahu apa itu 'waktu itu'. Ichigo masih menatap Rukia, gadis itu tampak begitu rapuh. Seakan dia takut dunia akan melihat keadanya. Ichigo menghela napas, kemudian mulai melangkah menyusuri gunung ini.

Mereka berjalan pelan, Rukia sama sekali tidak berat. Diberi makan apa oleh Byakuya dia selama ini, mengapa tubuhnya begitu kecil, begitu ringan. Hingga Ichigo merasa bisa menggendong Rukia selamanya. Jalanan bersalju ini menanjak, entah bagaimana angin tidak begitu kencang sekarang. Malah terkesan hutan ini begitu sunyi. Saking sunyinya Ichigo bisa mendengar suara salju yang turun ke tanah, atau kakinya yang menggeser paksa salju-salju agar tidak menghalangi jalanya. Kemudian semakin ke atas sayup-sayup mereka mulai bisa mendengar kehidupan. Kini angin benar-benar pergi entah kemana, salju hanya turun perlahan. Dan Ichigo terkejut bisa merasakan sinar matahari disini. Mereka hampir ke area puncak.

Sesuatu lewat begitu cepatnya di depan Ichigo, sampai dia ngerem mendadak. Rukia mengangat kepalanya, ekspresinya penuh keingin tahuan. "Kurasa kau akan lega, seekor kelinci tak akan menggigitmu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Seekor kelinci berwarna seputih salju barusaja melintas di depan mereka. Rukia masih tak berekspresi, "Aku bisa mendengarnya berlari. Hutan ini begitu sepi," katanya. Ichigo hanya mengiyakan, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Entah Rukia memiliki daya magnet atau apalah, dia selalu bisa membuat Ichigo ingin terus menatapnya, selau ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukanya. Rukia sedang mendongak, membuat Ichigo ikut mendongakan kepalanya. Pohon-pohon disini sangat tua, begitu tinggi dan tertutup es. Burung-burung berterbangan dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, membuat salju yang ada di dahan-dahan berjatuhan. Rukia terus melihat ke atas seakan dia benar-benar bisa melihat segalanya. Kemudian dia memejamkan mata–merasakan saat angin mulai berhembus kembali.

"Disini sangat indah," kata Ichigo sekadarnya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Rukia terdengar bangga.

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah hebat, aku bisa mendengar segalanya. Mereasakan reiatsu dalam jarak jauh. Temanmu sudah tak jauh lagi, kukira."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menyeringai sedikit. "Dasar sombong," ejek Ichigo walaupun dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Rukia mempunyai kemampuan dalam mendeteksi reiatsu lebih dari rata-rata. Rukia tersenyum, "Kapan-kapan kau harus coba, Ichigo," kata Rukia pelan.

"Hm?"

"Cobalah untuk mendengarkan. Hanya––dengarkan saja, oke?. Langkah kakimu, suara angin, atau seekor hewan yang baru saja melompat di belakang kita. Semua itu, ternyata enak untuk di dengarkan."

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, benar saja. Seekor tupai sedang melompat riang mengikuti mereka. Ichigo tersenyum, "Apa yang di lakukan tupai itu di saat mereka seharusnya tidur selama semusim," komentar Ichigo. Rukia tampak bersemangat, "Oh? Jadi itu tupai? Apa dia lucu?"

"Hah! Selucu apapun bentuknya dia bisa menggigitmu kapan saja. Kau tidak tahu seekor tupai bisa mengupas kulit kenari yang keras dalam beberapa detik? Hidup ternyata tak selucu yang dikira 'kan?" jawab Ichigo, berusaha seperti Rukia. Sinis.

Rukia cemberut, "Aku bisa saja lupa bagaimana wajah hewan itu."

Ichigo terdiam, bicara dengan Rukia membuatnya mendapat pelajaran baru. Bahwa hal-hal sepele bisa menjadi alasan untuk tetap hidup.

"Kalau… aku? Kau lupa pada wajahku?" Tanya Ichigo pelan. Dia hanya sekedar bertanya. Just––dia ingin tahu jawabanya.

"Kau bercanda? Alismu yang berkerut, rambut jerukmu, selalu sukses menjadi radar alami seorang Kurosaki."

Ichigo tertawa, dia menatap Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo bisa saja mengulangi kebodohanya. Bisa saja dia kembali terhipnotis wajah seputih salju ini, bisa jadi dia akan menginginkan rasanya bibir itu. Dan kelihatanya itu akan terjadi, karena tanpa sadar Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. Ya… bisa saja, kalau Urahara idiot itu tidak menganggu mereka dengan cara melempar bola salju tepat di hidung Ichigo.

"Terimakasih untuk membuat hidungku jadi merah, Urahara," cela Ichigo jengkel sambil menyeruput teh hangat di ruangan yang lebar ini.

"Kembali, Ichigo~. Ayo, ayo silahkan diminum nona cantik. Aku yakin kau lelah berjalan naik ke gunung ini," kata Urahara selalu bernada ceria.

"Yang kau maksud mungkin aku yang menggendongnya," kata Ichigo, mengangkat bahu dengan santai. Rukia menoleh, "Aku _tidak memintamu_ menggendongku, kapten," jawab Rukia tegas.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku, kau tidak mencium kulit pohon lagi."

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau lebih memilih mencium pohon daripada di gendong olehmu?"

"Heh, bohong."

"Tidak juga."

Ichigo menggeram, sedangkan Rukia meminum teh-nya dengan anggun tanpa dosa. Pertengkaran seperti ini, kadang Ichigo menyukainya juga. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak bertengkar dengan Rukia, jika sudah seperti ini Ichigo merasa kembali ke waktu saat mereka selalu bertengkar. Normal.

"Oke, oke! Kalian ternyata lebih akrab dari yang ku kira. Lebih baik kau berikan tas mu dan biarkan Ururu yang akan mengantarmu ke kamar," kata Urahara. Kemudian dia memanggil seseorang dan keluarlah dua orang anak kecil yang berbentuk aneh. Apalagi yang laki-laki, Ichigo merasa dia adalah Renji versi rambut normal.

"Kukira kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo. Karena dia ingat saat bertemu dengan Urahara di rumahnya sangat sepi.

"Sendiri? Blah, kau bercanda," jawab Urahara sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Ichigo ragu orang ini agak gila karena dia merasa gerah di tengah musim salju. "Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa hidup sendiri, bahkan serigala gunungpun tahu caranya berkelompok."

Urahara menyuruh mereka beristirahat dahulu, dan ketika malam datang gunung ini berubah berbanding terbalik. Hutan didepan mereka hampir ramai, tapi bukan oleh sekumpulan orang. Tapi oleh banyak hewan yang mengaung tak jelas. Ichigo merasa seperti di kebun binatang di dunia manusia saja. Kebanyakan adalah kelinci dan burung hantu, tapi Ichigo selalu harus mendongak ketika dihadapkan dengan seekor beruang berwarna putih setinggi 20 kaki. Atau sekumpulan serigala yang bergigi mengkilap. Ichigo menganga melihat semua ini.

"Dan mengapa mereka semua berwarna putih?" Tanya Ichigo luar biasa heran.

"Haha, jangan remehkan mereka. Mereka punya ini," kata Urahara sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada dahinya. "Mereka cerdas daripada otak udangmu, Ichigo. Mereka titisan dewa, dan kebanyakan dari mereka buta."

"Mereka apa?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menggenggam erat lengan Ichigo.

Urahara tersenyum penuh arti, "Mereka adalah hewan yang sudah hidup selama beribu-ribu tahun di sini, dan mereka buta. Sama sepertimu, Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo kembali memperhatikan dengan teliti hutan tersebut, kelebat-kelebat bayangan putih selalu tampak lewat seenaknya sendiri. Hebat, semua benar-benar berwarna seputih salju. Sedangkan mereka, sedang duduk di teras depan yang juga lebar. Menyalakan api unggun di depan mereka, api yang berkobar membuat bayangan hutan menjadi menyeramkan.

Rumah Urahara luar biasa besar untuk ukuran rumah-ditengah-hutan. Dia bahkan memiliki seperti dojo sendiri. Padahal mereka Cuma tinggal bertiga, mengapa Urahara memiliki rumah seperti seornag bangsawan? Keterlaluan dia.

"Apa mereka lucu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia membuyarkan lamunanya dalam sekejap. Dia memegang tangan Ichigo. "Mengapa kau menganggap segalanya lucu, Oh! Kau mungkin mau lihat yang satu ini, dia mendekat kemari––lho? Tunggu, tunggu! Dia kemari!" kata Ichigo hampir berseru. Dia relfeks mendorong Rukia di belakngnya. Ichigo menganga melihat hewan itu.

"Ada apa ini, Urahara?" tanyanya…tunggu? Tanya_nya_?

"Jangan pasang tampang bego, Ichigo. Dia bos disini," olok Urahara sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi dia baru saja bicara lho?!"

"Karena dia rubah ekor Sembilan, jangan salahkan kalau dia ingin menyampaikan aspirasi."

Ichigo tak bisa berhenti berwajah tolol, tapi yakin dia sempat merasa tertekan. Tertekan oleh reiatsu yang sangat aneh. Reiatsu yang stabil, dia tahu ini sama dengan tiang untuk dewa. Tapi reiatsu hewan ini begitu tegas. Bulunya sama dengan yang lain–putih, tapi matanya berwarna merah menyala dan ekornya yang menggembung berjumlah 9 itu terlalu mencolok. Dia juga besar sekali, dan gagah.

"Apa? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia mendadak. Dan Ichigo tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berdiri mendekat ke monster itu.

Rubah itu tampaknya–entah bagaimana, tahu kalau Rukia buta. Dia tetap diam, memandangi mata Rukia. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyentuh moncongnya yang besar, Rukia kaget sebentar tapi dia selalu berani.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san, aku dan dia berpengalaman dalam hal buta-kebutaan. Kita mulai latihan saja malam ini?"

Yang jelas Ichigo tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan mereka di hutan yang gelap sana. Ichigo hanya bisa menunggu dan ngobrol dengan dua anak ingusan yang terus menerus bicara ngawur. Mereka cerita kalau sering dikunjungi tamu. Lebih tampan dari Ichigo, _katanya._ Ichigo hanya bisa menguap dan nyaris tertidur di luar. Kemudian esok harinya Rukia mengoceh lebih panjang daripada Jinta. Bagaimana dia memasuki hutan super gelap, atau rasanya mendengar suara hewan-hewan dan segala suara yang bisa di dengarnya malam itu. Katanya dia hanya diajak bicara dengan si Gumiho ("Siapa itu Gumiho?" Tanya Ichigo bego, "Dia rubah berekor banyak, bodoh!") dan diajar caranya merasakan gerakan. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk-angguk bodoh.

"Luar biasa 'kan dia? Dia bahkan mengajarku menggunakan zanpakutou!"

Ichigo menelan manakanya, "Huh? Oh ya! Jenius. Fantastik sekali,"

Rukia menatapnya galak, "Kau sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan 'kan?" Tanya Rukia sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Aku dengar, oke? Tapi bisakah cukup cerita tentang anjing itu? Aku mual."

"Dia bukan anjing!"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, "Terlihat sama bagiku, hanya ekornya 9. Aku sebenarnya bertanya apa dia punya anus juga 9–––"

Rukia memukul dahinya, Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Tapi sepertinya manjur juga latihan mereka, karena Rukia bisa mengenainya. "Dia binatang-nya dewa Ichigo," jelas Rukia galak. Ichigo menyerah saja, kemudian Urahara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Hari ini cerah sekali, mau berkeliling?" tawarnya luar biasa ramah. Ichigo ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi mana bisa dia melepaskan Rukia. Karena Rukia begitu bersemangat sampai menggandeng tangan Ichigo erat sekali. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia begitu senang, dia mungkin mendapat harapan untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dia sekarang lebih sering tersenyum. Benar-benar, Ichigo seperti ikut saja terbawa mood-nya Rukia. Dia jadi lebih ringan, dia senang.

* * *

Mereka berlima berjalan menyusuri gunung, benar saja hari ini Rukia bisa merasakan sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Begitu hangat di dengan salju-salju ini. Rukia sadar dia menjadi lebih santai, dia lebih merasa hidup. Dia bisa mendengarkan segalanya, hingga berjalan saja Rukia hamper melompat-lompat. Memaksa Ichigo ikut dirinya dengan menyeret tanganya. Satu-dua kali dia hamper terpelest, dan Ichigo akan langsung menahanya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi apa Ichigo tahu? Wajahnya yang begitu dekat ketika menolong Rukia selalu membuatnya melebarkan mata. Maksudnya, dia terlalu dekat! Dan dia selalu menolong apapun kesalahan Rukia. Dia membuat Rukia begitu saja percaya denganya dengan mudah.

"Hm? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Depan kita danau lho," jawab Ichigo, suaranya terdengar kagum.

Rukia menghadap kedepan, memang gelap tapi bayangkan saja di depnya ada danau yang luas. Ah, mengingatkanya pada skandal kecil dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkanya lagi, hanya anggap saja sebagai ketidak sengajaan. Toh semua akan berlalu begitu cepatnya. Dia akan lebih suka memikirkan ketika waktu ini, ketika dia berdiri di hadapan sebuah danau yang dingin, bersama Ichigo mungkin?

Plak!

Rukia menoleh, dia merasa kepalanya baru saja dilempari sesuatu yang dingin. Lalu di dengarnya suara Ururu yang meminta maaf gagap, yang sebenarnya diarahkan pada Jinta tapi tak kena sasaran. Rukia tersenyum, dan dia merasa bisa ikut hal semacam itu. Memang kekanakan, tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkanya. Gumiho bilang, saat kau tidak melihat apapun, kau malah bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri. Tapna perlu takut pada dunia yang begitu kejam, kau tidak dapat melihatnya, cuma rasakan saja dan hadapi. Hanya hadapi.

Mereka perang bola salju, Ichigo sudah kena hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Hebat juga si Jinta, sedangkan Rukia… jangan tanya. Kena Ichigo satu kali saja itupun di ujung kaki. Rukia melempar lagi, dan jelas tidak kena. Tapi Ichigo berpura-pura meraung kesakitan.

"Oh? Tidak kena 'kan?" Tanya Rukia, dia hampir tertawa.

"Serius, aku kena!"

Rukia tertawa, dan dia mulai melemparinya salju lagi. Ichigo juga tertawa, dia merasa sudah lama sekali tidak seperti anak kecil lagi. Hal ini terlalu membahagiakanya, Rukia terlalu membuatnya bahagia. Ichigo mundur dari medan perang, mulutnya kelu karena terlalu sering tertawa dan dinginya tempat ini.

"Menyerah, eh?" Tanya Urahara sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, Rukia benar-benar bersemangat," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum memandang Rukia yang tergelincir es dan segera di tolong Ururu. Tapi ternyata itu jebakan, gadis itu segera melemparkan salju dalam jarak dekat. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Cantik, seorang Kuchiki selalu saja berwajah rupawan."

Ichigo masih tertawa, dan tidak memperhatikan. "Apa katamu?"

Urahara menunjukan dagunya pada Rukia, "Dia mirip kakaknya. Cara bicaranya, sikapnya. Kuchiki sekali. Tapi dia agak lain, dia manis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menginginkan Rukia."

Ichigo diam sekarang, "Bicara apa kau?"

Urahara tampak memandangnya heran, "Dia Kuchiki, Ichigo. Kau ini bagaimana? Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah Kuchiki. Darah orang yang membunuh Ibumu."

_Apa–––apa-apaan…_

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan ketika membantu ayahmu melawan Kuchiki. Kau sepertinya kehilangan ingatanmu sedikit. Tapi harusnya kau ingat siapa yang membunuh Ibumu sendiri 'kan?"

Tidak. Hentikan dia bicara ngawur.

"Apa–––––– apa katamu, brengsek?" kepala Ichigo mendadak pening luar biasa. Tidak, dia tidak ingat–atau Ichigo tidak ingin mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang dikubur jauh di dalan alam sadarnya, dia tidak mengingatnya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Siapa… siapa yang membunuhnya? Siapa yang membunuh Ibuku?" tanyanya hampir tersekat. Ichigo berkeringat, seakan salju-salju ini tak mempengaruhinya. Dia susah bernapas sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ichigo tidak menjawabnya, matanya hampir berair ketika itu. Dadanya mulai sakit. Ini, tidak benar. Bajingan.

Urahara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan–ke arah Rukia yang sedang tertawa lepas, begitu bahagia. Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya, matanya benar-benar berair saat itu.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, dia yang membunuh Ibumu."

Ichigo tidak sadar air matanya menetes.

* * *

"Turunlah dari pohon itu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo samar mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu lembut, begitu dirindukanya.

"Turun sekarang juga!"

Duakk!

Ichigo mengerang kesakitan, dia terjembam di tanah dan wajahnya tertutup salju yang dingin. Baru saja dia jatuh mengikuti gravitasi dari ketinggian orang dewasa. Ichigo kecil, kala itu hanya bisa menekan kepalanya yang benjol. Bisa melawan apa anak umur 10 tahun? Dasar nenek sihir, selalu saja membuatnya nyaman pada awal kemudian mengasarinya.

Seseorang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, suaranya terdengar begitu cemas dan kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo menoleh, Orihime Inoue mengulurkan tanganya dengan wajah merah. Ichigo menerima tangan itu dan berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa salju dari tubuhnya.

"Heish, anak cengeng sepertinya tidak perlu di tolong, Orihime-chan," orang itu mengacak rambut Ichigo dan Inoue gemas.

Ichigo cemberut, "Aku 'kan suka pemandangan disini, Ibu! Rumah paman Urahara selalu nomor satu! Rumahnya bahkan lebih besar daripada rumah kita," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

Masaki kemudia mengoceh panjang lebar tentang gaji ayahnya sebagai kapten divisi di Seireitei. Ah, kaya Ichigo mengerti saja. Dia cuma mengangguk untuk menghibur Ibunya, bahwa intelejensi anaknya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Inoue tampak tersenyum malu-malu melihat adegan ibu-anak itu. Dia ada bersamanya, Ichigo tidak yakin, tapi Inoue sudah bersamanya sejak masih kecil sekali. Ichigo hanya teringat sepotong waktu ayahnya membawa pulang seorang anak yang tampak kotor–dari jalanan. Ayahnya bilang dia terpesona oleh keimutan gadis berambut panjang itu, ah ayahnya memang selalu berlebihan dalam hal apapun. Jadi dia bawa pulang, urus dia sampai besar, dan serahkan pada Ichigo kalau dia sudah mati. Gampang 'kan? Yeah, gampang pantatmu. Ichigo memang menyayangi Inoue, tapi dia ingin berpetualang sendiri. Dia menginginkan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Hey, ayolah Ichigo. Kita harus pulang, ayahmu mendapat panggilan mendadak. Bilang sampai jumpa pada paman Urahara," kata Ibunya sambil menggandeng tangan Ichigo dan mengajaknya kemabli berjalan ke depan rumah Urahara.

Punggung Isshin tampak begitu gagah di tengah salju yang turun, jubah kaptenya tampak begitu menggoda. Suatu saat nanti, patikan saja Ichigo juga mengenakan hal yang sama. Isshin dan Urahara sedang tertawa sebentar, kemudian mereka melihat Ichigo datang. Urahara tidak kalah over-nya dengan Isshin. Dia hampir menangis tidak jelas saat mereka semua akan pulang. Urahara juga seorang kapten, tapi dia tampaknya terlalu bodoh karena lebih memilih untuk tinggal di gunung daripada Seireitei. Dia Cuma dating ke Seireitei kalau ada kepentingan mendesak. Selebihnya dihabiskanya di gunung seperti seekor beruang pemalas.

"Yo! Ichigo-ku! Ayo kita pulang, segera oke?" kata ayahnya.

Kemudian Ichigo segera di tarik untuk turun dari gunung, dia hanya bisa mengingat, bagaimana wajah urahara yang melambai bahagia di depan rumahnya yang sangat besar.

Seminggu kemudian Ichigo merasa atmosfir di rumahnya berubah menjadi kelam, dan sangat tegang. Dia berulang kali melihat banyak kapten mondar-mandir dirumahnya, walau tak sesering Urahara yang entah sejak kapan hampir setiap saat berada di rumah Kurosaki. Wajahnya tak pernah secemas itu, ayah dan ibunya sama saja. Bahkan lebih sering gelisah dan mereka tidak tahu kalau Ichigo tahu saat diam-diam ibunya mencium kening Ichigo saat tidur.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku takut," kata Inoue pada malam itu. Mereka berdua hanya bisa makan dengan tidak tenang. Rupanya bukan cuma Ichigo yang merasa tidak nyaman. Ayah dan Ibunya pergi lagi, meninggalkan Ichigo yang dipaksa bersumpah utnuk menjaga Inoue apapun yang terjadi. Walau Ichigo hampir menangis karena bingung dan takut saat itu, tapi dia tetap harus memegang janjinya. Mereka keluarga, jadi harus tetap saling menjaga.

Mereka hampir selesai makan berdua, ketika pintu rumahnya digeser dengan kasar. Ichigo berdiri mencoba melindungi Inoue yang sepertinya sudah hampir pecah tangisnya. Tapi dia sempat bernapas lega ketika dilihatnya Masaki yang dating. Terngah-engah, berkeringat dan tampak tertekan. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat Ibunya seperti itu.

"Ayo, ayo jalan! Kita harus ke rumah Urahara!" kata Ibunya nyaris berseru. Dan dia segera menggendong Ichigo dan Inoue sekaligus. Berlari secepat dia bisa, Ichigo hanya melihat sekilas, bahwa Seireitei lebih ramai dari biasanya. Obor-obor berkobar mencipatakan bayangan yang malah tampak mengerikan. Ichigo susah melihat ketika tahu-tahu dia sudah masuk ke gunung. Ibunya kuat sekali, menggendong dua anak berusia 10 tahun dan mendaki gunung bersalju.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Urahara, benar-benar sepi dan gelap. Ibunya menurunkan mereka berdua, terngah-engah pintu di tutup. Dan mereka selesai. Ichigo mulai bisa bernapas, rumah ini benar-benar gelap dan hanya bisa mendengar suara angina bersalju.

"Ibu––––"

"Jangan khawatir, oke? Ini akan segera berakhir. Kalau kau coba tutup matamu, kau tidak akan melihat apapun Ichigo. Ya benar, coba tutup mata kalian berdua," kata Ibunya lembut sekali. Ichigo mulai tenang dan menoba menutup mata, sedangkan dia bisa mendengar Inoue yang sesenggukan.

Hanya berselang 10 detik, ketenangan itu buyar. Hanur lebur. Bersamaan dnega suara ledakan, atau pedang yang saling bergesekan. Masaki menyuruh mereka terus menutup mata dan tidka keluar dari rumah. Kemudian Ichigo mendengar pintu bergesar dan ditutup.

"Kurosaki-kun," rengek Inoue semakin jadi. Dia mencengkeram kuar lengan Ichigo. Suara ledakan begitu besar, dan dia tidak tahan lagi. Ichigo berlari keluar rumah, Inoue mengikutinya.

Matanya melebar, ini pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat perang. Atau entah itu apa, yang jelas banyak shinigami yang saling membunuh. Atau kelebatan-kelebatan panah cahaya yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat ayahnya sedang bertarung dengan salah seorang kapten. Ukitake kalau tidak salah?

Ibunya berteriak padanya, dia baru saja menumbangkan seorang shinigami dengan satu pukulan. Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Ibunya sekuat itu.

"Awas!" seru Ichigo ketika melihat seorang kapten bergerak sangat cepat, tepat di depan Ibunya. Menghujamkan pedangnya, tapi Ibunya lebih hebat. Refleksnya cepat, dan beruntung hanya menggores sisi perutnya. Ichigo bernapas lega…

Jroot!

Matanya melebar, atau mata semua orang yang melihat itu. Darahnya mengalir, muncrat. Ketika sesuatu menembus dadanya, bukan satu-tapi dua kali. Dua kali, cukup untuk membuat Ichigo hampir kejang saat itu. Tidak mungkin, atau dia menyesal tidak menutup matanya saja tadi. Karena matanya melihat segalanya, bagaimana Ibunya rubuh dengan darah mengalir tanpa henti. Ichigo memandnag tak percaya, mengabaikan jeritan Inoue yang super kencang. Atau ayahnya yang berteriak luar bias keras. Dia hanya melihat Ibunya mati, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat ibunya tumbang, Ichigo jadi bisa melihat siapa di belakangnya. Kapten tadi. Dia tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia tahu dia, cukup tahu untuk merasakan benci yang sampai membuat dadanya sakit kepanya. Siapa namanya?

"Byakuya."

Ah, lagi. Brengsek. Kadang Ichigo ingin menyumpal mulut ayahnya sendiri. Ketika berbulan-bulan dia habiskan dengan depresi, dengan minum-minum dan memuja foto besar Masaki. Dia merasa kacau, apalagi merekpotkan Urahara dengan tinggal dirumahnya. Ayahnya memutuskan _segalanya_ ketika Ibunya mati, dia melepas jubahnya, kadang malah di jadikan lap ingus.

Tapi Ichigo sudah berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadaran ayahnya, begitu keras sampai Ichigo berlatih sendiri. Mati-matian, dan Inoue selalu mendukungnya. Hanya Inoue, ayahnya saja hampir tidak peduli.

Setelah hampir dua tahun, Ichigo mulai remaja. Dia berlatih, sampai dia yakin cukup kuat untuk menjadi shinigami. Melihat hal itu, mungkin,ayahnya kembali membuka otaknya lagi. Bahkan Ichigo terkejut ketika ayahnya kembali memanggil namanya, pagi itu.

"Ichigo, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Mengangkat bahu seraya menjawab, "Menjadi shinigami?"

Ayahnya melebarkan mata. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, lama sekali sampai membuat Inoue heran dan keluar rumah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan bersama!"

"Maaf?"

"Kau sudah cukup siap, bunuh Byakuya seperti dia membunuh Ibumu."

Gagal. Total. Hebat! Ichigo tidak bisa menyalahkan kebodohan ayahnya, dengan menyelinap ke Seireitei lagi. Hancur sudah hidupnya kala itu. Ayahnya mati, karena kecerobohanya sendiri. Atau dia memang berniat bunuh diri? Jadi dia membiarkan dirinya dihabisi divisi khusus? Tapi keterlaluan juga dia, bagaimana bisa meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dengan luka yang sulit di hilangkan. Sakit sakit lagi, tapi hancur. Dia sudah dalam tahap tak bisa merasakan apapun malam itu. Tubuhnya penuh darah, tapi dadanya yang sakitnya tak mau hilang. Jadi, Ichigo akhiri saja kali ini. Dia terlalu tertekan hingga hampir jadi gila, luka di tubuhnya memperparah keaadaanya. Hingga mungkin itu semua menyebabkan otaknya tak mampu menahan segala problem itu. Hingga kepalanya seakan mau pecah, atau sebenarnya dihantam keras sekali? Yang jelas Ichigo tidak bisa mengingat apapun malam itu. Dia tidak ingat–dan tak ingin.

Dia kalah. Dua kali.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya kaget, napasnya putus-putus, dan dia berkeringat. Seperti deja vu, dia mengingat segalanya. Bagai mimpi buruk, dia tak henti-hentinya membelalakan matanya. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, pandanganya kembali fokus. Ada sebuah danau besar di depanya, tanah di depanya tertutup salju yang tebal. Tapi kini sudah sepi, dan dia tidak sadar bahwa langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga. Cahaya matahari menyinari dengan hangatnya, menjadikan pantulan-pantulan berwarna di es putih ini.

Dia masih diluar, tapi semua orang sudah pergi.

Ichigo bangkit berdiri, mengibaskan es yang menempel. Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara berlarian, dan dadanya seperti tertohok saat itu. Rukia berlarian kesana-kemari seperti kucing, dia tampak begitu senang karena dia berlarian sendiri dengan tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Melepar-lemparkan salju ke segala arah yang menurutnya benar. Dia tampak begitu polos, sangat polos. Seakan dia sungguhan menikmati dunia ini. Atau memang dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Tapi dia bahagia sekarang. Dengan caranya duduk di salju, mengambilnya dan menebarkanya. Begitu… menyenangkan melihatnya. Begitu cantiknya dia… hingga berani sekali dia membuat Ichigo menjadi kacau. Bingung. Antara menghadapi masa lalu, dan begitu menginginkanya. Ichigo tidak tahu mana yang lebih besar.

Ichigo melangkah cepat, menghampirinya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya melihat ke atas, dia masih sumringah.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun."

Ichigo menariknya berdiri, kasar. Memaksanya memandangnya, dia tahu itu percuma. Tapi Rukia melebarkan mata violetnya, dia nampak terkejut. "Apa––––"

"Seharusnya aku tahu, darahmu. Darahmu, Rukia."

Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memaksa dagu Rukia untuk mengikuti.

"Kau bicara apa!?"

"Kau… bagaimana bisa."

Dan Ichigo tak sampai akal melakukan itu. Dia menarik dagu Rukia kasar, memaksa bibir mereka untuk bertermu. Dia menciumnya, dan Rukia memberontak. Ichigo semakin kacau, otaknya tak bekerja. Dia hanya mengikuti persaanya, entah perasaan 'itu' atau hanya perasaan balas dendam. Ichigo hanya melakukanya, semakin menarik bibir Rukia, memaksanya membuka mulut. Tapi Rukia tetap bersikeras, dia menolaknya keras. Karena itu Ichigo menggigit bibir Rukia, hingga berdarah. Tapi tak peduli, dia berhasil menerobos pertahanan Rukia. Melumatnya, menghisap sampai yang paling dalam. Dia tidka peduli kalau sampai darah Rukia masuk ke mulutnya. Amis? Tak masalah. Ichigo menginginkan ini. Sangat. Hingga dia bertindak keras, tapi dia memang harus melakukan ini. Darah Rukia.. darah seorang Kuchiki. Biarkan saja bercampur dalam mulut Ichigo.

Dan dengan satu dorongan, Rukia memutar balik keadaan. Dia mendorong Ichigo hingga hampir jatuh saat Ichigo lengah. Gadis itu terengah, matanya memandang tak percaya, berkaca-kaca. Dan ujung bibirnya berdarah dan berwarna merah.

Ichigo menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Tanya Rukia dalam, pelan. Penuh sarkasme dalam nadanya.

Ichigo bangkit dan menarik Rukia cepat. Menghimpitnya atara tubuhnya dan pohon di belakangnya.

Dan Ichigo melakukan itu lagi. Lebih ganas, lebih tak waras. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo merasa bibirnya basah, dia mendongak. Rukia kembali membawa setetes air matanya lagi. Dia menangis.

Seketika itu bibirnya lepas. Walalu tak ingin, tapi harus lepas. Ichigo tahu itu.

Kemudian Rukia menamparnya, walau tidak kena pipi tapi pelipisnya. Ichigo mungkin harus berterimaksih karena membuat otaknya kembali tidak miring. Dia bisa berpikir. Lalu semuanya berlalu tanpa dia sadari. Rukia hanya berlari meninggalkanya. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

TBC

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Woooy saya kembali! *digebukin

#sujud minta maaf. Sori semua saya baru bisa update sekarang, internet rusak kesamber bledeg -,-

So, jadi inilah chapter 6. Sori lagi kalau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lain, sori kalau ceritanya njelimet dan nggak nyambung, sori kalau Ichigo jahat, sori kalau saya banyak omong, sori *plakplakplak! maklum mau puasa saling minta maaf yaa :)

Oke, segitu aja bacot saya. Jangan khawatir soalnya chapter depan lagi proses yang merepotkan.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia membuka matanya, masih sama. Gelap. Dia kemudian berusaha duduk. Rumah ini masih sangat sepi, dan Rukia yakin dia terbangun ketika matahari belum terbit. Rukia memandang kosong ke depan, kemudian perlahan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. _Fuck._

Rukia mencoba mencari air minum di atas meja, tapi yang ada malah dia merasa menyenggol sesuatu dan diikuti suara kaca yang pecah.

Rukia berjongkok untuk mencari tahu, dan langsung saja dia merasa darah hangat mengaliri jarinya ketika menyentuh pecahan kaca. Dia tidak merintih, walaupun tanganya beberapa kali lagi mengenai pecahan gelas, tapi setidaknya Rukia berusaha memperbaiki kecerobohanya.

Langkah kaki seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian dia merasa bahunya dipaksa berdiri dengan pelan oleh tangan kecil seseorang. "Aku bisa, Ururu," kata Rukia.

"Jangan seperti itu, ini adalah rumah kami. Biar aku yang membereskanya, Kuchiki-san," sahut Ururu terdengar seperti ibu-ibu rendah hati. Rukia masih berusaha membereskanya sendiri.

"Kepala batumu tak akan membantu di situasi seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Rukia berhenti bergerak. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat hingga Rukia sempat tidak berani menoleh. Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Rukia berdiri perlahan, masih ada untungnya jadi buta, kau tak perlu menanggung segala perasaan ketika yang kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Rukia memandang kedepan, menantang. Rukia akan meluruskan ini. Semalam dia hampir tak bisa tidur, dia terus berpikir bahwa yang dilakukan Ichigo kemarin adalah kekeliruan. Jadi, mungkin Ichigo hanya sedang mabuk atau kerasukan hantu. Dia tidak peduli. Sehingga Rukia yakin hari ini akan kembali normal jika mereka bicara.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Rukia basa-basi. Dia berusaha tersenyum se-Rukia mungkin. Tapi dia bersumpah, dia yakin Ichigo tak membalas senyumanya seperti dulu.

"Segera bereskan itu, Ururu. Dan keluar dari sini sebelum si buta itu merepotkanmu lagi."

"Kurosaki-kun!" bentak Ururu. Kemudian sepertinya dia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri karena bertindak tidak sopan. Lalu buru-buru pergi karena merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti udara.

Rukia sempat melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Sedetik, Rukia merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa memasang muka poker. Mereka hanya berdiri, tak saling bicara. Kemudian Rukia mendengar Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, melewatinya begitu saja. Masuk ke kamar dan membuka jendela kamar Rukia. Sinar matahari masih mengintip sedikit.

Rukia tersadar ketika darah dari jarinya menetesi kakinya. Kemudian Rukia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, menghadap Ichigo yang masih sibuk menata jendela.

"Aku…" ucap Rukia hampir tersekat.

Ichigo berhenti melakukan–sok melakukan, aktivitasnya. Dia berbalik.

Rukia menatapnya penuh kesedihan, "Beritahukanku alasanya, Ichigo."

Satu pertanyaan, mewakili segalanya. Rukia ingin jawaban. Dia tahu Ichigo tidak bodoh, semuanya, perubahan sikapnya pastilah karena suatu alasan. Jika tidak, Ichigo tidak akan pernah menyebut Rukia buta sampai detik ini. Dia tidak akan setega itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu, Rukia?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo membisu. Rukia mengatupkan mulutnya keras-keras. Dia merasa bicara pada orang lain. Orang yang ada di depanya seperti sisi gelap Ichigo. Nadanya, selalu penuh sinisme pada Rukia. Apa salahnya? Apa yang telah di perbuatnya hingga Ichigo berubah menjadi orang lain.

"Karena jawabanya akan membuat kita berdua seperti berada di neraka," sahutnya tegas.

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan!"

"Lalu kau ingin mendengar apa, huh!? Apa aku harus memberitahumu bahwa kau seorang Kuchiki? Bahwa kau orang yang penuh dengan kekejaman, kearoganisan, menjengkelkan. Kau tahu, hal itu yang paling membuatku..." bentak Ichigo terpotong, dia menarik napas. Sungguh ini menyiksanya.

Rukia meneteskan air matanya, pembicaraan ini membuatnya pusing. Mendadak semuanya jadi tampak berlebihan sekarang. Semua ini… memuakan. Mulutnya kelu untuk di buka. "Jadi…," suaranya semakin bergetar. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadapmu?" tanyanya lirih masih tanpa ekspresi. Rukia, dia tidak akan membiarkan Ichigo melihat perasaanya, ketakutanya.

Mereka diam sangat lama, hingga Rukia bisa merasakan cahaya matahari yang kini masuk lewat jendelanya. "Tidak ada. Itu kesalahanmu," jawab Ichigo dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Berhenti, brengsek!" pekik Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dari awal, apa kau hanya mempermainkanku? Kau menikmati pestanya, Ichigo? Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari bermain dengan orang buta. Mengajariku _segalanya_? Membuatku lebih kuat dan berguna? Mamaksaku naik ke gunung untuk belajar dari awal. Hebat! MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU SEJAK AWAL DAN MEMBUATKU BEGINI PADA AKHIRNYA!?" Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Dia berteriak, memaki dan membentak. Tapi dadanya luar biasa sakit, Rukia menambahkan. "Dulu aku sangat mempercayaimu, kini… aku tidak tahu apa alasanya mengapa aku bisa mempercayaimu."

Hampir tak ada suara menemani mereka, kecuali hanyalah hembusan angin yang membawa udara sedingin es melewati mereka. Dingin. Ichigo bergerak mendekat pelan, sangat pelan hingga me,mbuat Rukia memundurkan satu kakinya–refleks. Rukia masih memandang lurus ke depan, tapi tanganya hampir bergertar dengan semua hal yang Ichigo lakukan. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar sayup-sayup napas orang itu di telinganya, Rukia menjadi sangat kacau. Ichigo menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Rukia. Rukia tak bergeming, salah, jika Ichigo anggap Rukia lemah. Dia akan kuat, walau tak menutupi air matanya yang jatuh kembali.

"Semua orang berubah, Rukia." Rukia bergidik, ketika Ichigo membisikan kalimat itu bagai sesuatu yang sangat kejam. Memang, jantung Rukia berdedak begitu cepat. Tapi bukan karena alasan yang sama dengan dulu, melainkan karena suara Ichigo begitu tak dikenalnya. Begitu dingin dan terdengar menyakitkan.

Rukia tidak mengerti, tapi Ichigo tak melepaskan bibirnya. Dia hanya bernapas, napasnya yang sangat berat terdengar jelas bagi Rukia. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Ichigo mencium telinganya.

"Kau!" seru Rukia, dia berhasil mendorong dada Ichigo hingga jarak antara mereka terpaut jauh. Rukia memegangi telinganya, napasnya memburu. Dia marah. Dia jengkel. Terlebih, Rukia merasa dipermainkan.

Kemudian Rukia hanya bisa mendengar, Ichigo menubruknya kasar. Hingga Rukia merasa punggungnya tertahan di tembok belakangnya. Wajah Ichigo begitu dekat, kening mereka sudah saling menempel. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, mereka tidak melakukan apapun kecuali saling bernapas. Saling menghantarkan kehangatan di wajah mereka. Hangat, namun Rukia tetap bergidik merasakan napas Ichigo yang sangat panas di wajahnya. Rukia tidak perlu memejamkan mata, toh hasilnya tetap akan sama. Dia tidak akan menunjukan, bahwa dia sebenarnya takut.

"I-ichigo," desah Rukia, menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh lagi.

"I-ichigo," oloknya kejam. Ichigo terkekeh aneh, napasnya semakin berat. "Takut, eh?" tanyanya mendesak.

Rukia tak mejawab, dia tidak akan menunjukan ketakutanya.

"Akan kutunjukan ketakutan dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya, Rukia," katanya. Dan Rukia memejamkan matanya begitu saja.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, dan itu menghentikan–apapun–yang coba Ichigo lakukan. Karena angin musim dingin itu telah membawa mereka kembali membuka mata.

Klinting.. klinting…

Suara sebuah lonceng. Mengalun begitu lembut, pelan dan indah. Bahkan Rukia sendiri lupa kapan dan mengapa dia menggantungkan lonceng kaca itu. Sekarang, mungkin mereka saling berpandangan. Tapi entah bagaimana, Rukia hampir tak merasakan ketakutan mengalir dalan darahnya lagi. Hanya... Rukia merasa tenang. Suara itu, memaksa mereka mengingat memori masa dulu. Seperti sebuah potongan adengan yang sangat banyak, adegan-adegan itu berlalu-lalang di pikiran Rukia. Mendobrak pikiranya keras, bahwa dia bersama Ichigo kala itu. Ichigo, orang yang selalu menolongnya. Selalu membantunya. Selalu tersenyum padanya. Dan orang di depana adalah Ichigo, apapun yang dilakukanya, betapa mereka saling membenci, dia tetaplah seorang Ichigo. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya, sialan. Semoga tak akan berubah.

Rukia bergerak–dia merasa telah bergerak. Menjulurkan tanganya, dan mencapai pipi Ichigo. Dia menyentuhnya.

"Jangan."

Rukia menarik tanganya kembali, seakan itu sesuatu yang sangat panas. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo, tapi yang jelas Rukia mendengar nadanya. Tak ada nada kebencian dalam suaranya.

"Jangan, Rukia," desah Ichigo lagi, frustasi. Lalu semuanya mendadak menjadi semakin tidak benar, ketika Ichigo melepaskan apitanya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, mengumpat pelan, lalu tanpa bicara lagi dia meninggalakan Rukia tanpa perlu repot-repot menutup pintu.

* * *

_Malam sebelumnya_

"Sebenarnya maumu apa?"

Ichigo menghiraukanya, sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak bisa tidur. Segala berita yang di ketahuinya kini, tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Mengabaikanya sama saja tak punya nyali. Sebelum besok ia bertemu Rukia setelah kejadian gila itu, Ichigo harus memutuskan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Angin bersalju menyadarkanya, kembali pada dunia nyata ini. Ichigo mengedarkan pandanganya, tepat di depanya sebuah hutan gelap yang sangat misterius. Dia hanya duduk di situ sepanjang hari, sampai Urahara menanyakan keadaannya yang tampak mengkhawatirkan. Tapi Ichigo hampir tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Urahara yang terbilang dangkal. 'Ada apa dengan wajahmu?'

Suara langkah kaki yang berat kembali membuatnya fokus, sesosok raksasas putih melangkah dengan tegas menuju mereka. Sinar obor di depan rumah membuat wajah hewan itu kini tampak jelas. Matanya yang merah menyala dalam kegelapan, menyiratkan bahwa dia penguasa disini. Sayang, Ichigo tak pernah–tak sudi tepatnya berpikir demikian. Ichigo Kurosaki tidak pernah terima bahwa dia lebih rendah dari orang lain. Apalagi seekor anjing.

"Dimana Rukia Kuchiki? Latihanya harusnya malam ini."

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya pada si Gumiho itu, dia tidak siap mendengar nama Rukia kini. Gumiho balik menatapnya tajam. Tapi memang benar, mungkin tak ada orang betah menatap mata hewan itu lama-lama. Kau akan merasa begitu terintimidasi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Ichigo, tapi yang jelas itu membuat Kuchiki tidak keluar dari kamarnya," kata Urahara cepat.

Ichigo tidak menyangkalnya, "Itu bukan hal yang perlu di cemaskan oleh makhluk sepertimu."

"_Makhluk sepertiku?_"

"Maksudku anjing."

"Oh bagaimana aku bisa lupa mahkhuk seperti apa aku," tukasnya murka. Gumiho mendekatinya, hingga moncong baunya itu hampir menempel pada hidung Ichigo. Ichigo sama menggeramnya saat itu. Lalu sebuah tangan memisahkan masing-masing hidung mereka. Urahara berdecak lelah.

"Menurutku kalian sama, apalagi setelah mendengar Ichigo menggeram. Jadi, bersikaplah dewasa kali ini," saran Urahara sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Gumiho berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaanya, "Aku memutuskan tidak makan sampah kali ini. Jadi, biarkan Rukia Kuchiki berlatih lagi, dia sangat menyenangkan," kata Gumiho tak sabar.

Ichigo menatapnya, berusaha menyembunyikan penasarannya. Tetapi Gumiho menatapnya tajam, seakan dia tahu segala-galanya. "Rukia Kuchiki adalah satu-satunya Kuchiki yang menghargaiku selama ini," sahut Gumiho atas tatapan Ichigo.

"Mungkin karena dia buta," kata Ichigo cepat.

Gumiho menatapnya sesinis mungkin, "Atau sebenarnya karena dia _lain_. Dia memiliki hati yang baik, sedikit ambisi membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Mungkin dari generasi ke generasi, klan Kuchiki menjadi lebih baik."

Ichigo tidak sadar dirinya mendengus luar biasa keras, sisi lain dari dirinya menolak habis-habisan fakta ini. Namun sebagian darinya lagi adalah Ichigo yang selalu mendukung Rukia. Hal-hal berengsek ini membuat kepalanya pusing lagi.

"Apa masalahmu, bocah?" Tanya Gumiho sama sekali tidak bernada khawatir.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Akhirnya Urahara angkat bicara, "Dia ternyata baru ingat. Kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatmu terusik dari sarangmu di dalam hutan," katanya ragu-ragu.

Gumiho menyipitkan matanya, mungkin berusaha mengingat. "Bagaimana aku lupa kejadian yang memaksaku menggunakan ke-9 ekorku untuk membereskan semua orang biadab itu. Untung kau tak kena ekorku 'kan, Kisuke?" gumam Gumiho sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan taring-taring besar putihnya itu.

"Ya itu hanya keberuntungan semata. Tapi kurasa Ichigo tidak seberuntung itu," jawabnya semakin pelan. Urahara menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengungkit luka masa lalu. Tapi dia ini anaknya Isshin, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya saat kau mengintip dari hutan tentunya."

Keadaan hening, Ichigo merasa ingin menonjok sesuatu-atau seseorang saat ini. Mengingatnya saja dia benci, apalagi kalau di ceritakan orang lain pada seekor anjing.

"Ya, dua kali di dada kalau aku benar. Dia langsung ambruk, lalu takdir apa yang membawa anak Masaki sampai ke sini?" respon Gumiho.

Ichigo mulai tertarik memandang mata merah itu, "Kau tahu nama ibuku?" tanyanya berusaha memperdalam tatapanya.

Gumiho nyengir mengerikan, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, sebelum Rukia Kuchiki, Masaki-lah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mengabaikan dinding strata kita. Berkat dia juga aku mulai menerima kehadiran manusia seperti kalian. Malah dia berhasil membuatku berharap, kalau dialah seseorang yang ku tunggu. Orang yang bisa memberikanku kekuatan untuk menjadi rubah yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya panjang sekali.

Ichigo dibuat agak bingung disini, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu–dan tak peduli, segala urusan kehidupan seekor rubah. Persetan dengan status hewan dewa, toh dia tetap berbulu dan Ichigo tidak menyukainya. Ichigo tidak pernah suka semua yang bersifat angkuh. Yeah, hampir semua…

"Kukira selama ini kau memang hewan berbulu?"

"Yah seharusnya memang begitu, jadi aku tak perlu bolak-balik jadi manusia."

Ichigo melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti, lalu dia kaget setengah mati ketika si Gumiho itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi bentuk manusia–sempurna, yang tampan–sangat. Rambut acak-acakannya seputih salju berkilau luar biasa, seakan roh bercaya menyelimuti tubuhnya setiap saat. Bahkan dia lebih jakung dari Ichigo. Matanya masih sama menyebalkanya. Merah menyala berkarismatik melebihi Byakuya–atau siapapun di dunia.

Ketika ichigo berkedip-kedip lagi, Gumiho sudah menjadi gumpalan bulu berwarna putih lagi. Dia mendengus, "Jika aku menemukan orang yang tepat, dia akan bisa membantuku menjadi Rubah ekor sembilan seutuhnya."

Untuk kali ini Ichigo mendukungnya. Dia melempar senyum agak tak ikhlas padanya. Sudah lama juga Ichigo tidak berdebat dengan seseorang yang pintar sekali bicara dan punya harga diri selangit. Ichigo memperbaiki posisi duduknya di teras kayu itu, mungkin ini adalah bangunan tempat Urahara berlatih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi manusia saja, bung? Dengan tampangmu yang seperti tadi banyak cewek bangsawan yang mau memberikan segalanya untukmu," komentar Urahara kali ini.

"Kau mengejekku? Aku hewannya dewa-dewa. Menjadi manusia adalah pilihan terakhirku, hmm tapi kalau di bandingkan dengan ganggang mungkin akan kupertimbangkan," sahutnya angkuh. Ichigo sebenarnya tak mengerti jalan pikiran hewan itu, atau bagaimana Rukia bisa suka sekali padanya. Sekilas, terbesit pikiran cemas kalau Rukia melihat wajah si Gumiho tadi. Wanita waras tak akan ada yang menolak lari ke pelukan hewan itu.

"Jadi, karena itukah kau begitu tertarik pada Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo, dia menatap ke arah manapun selain mata si anjing.

Gumiho mengibaskan ekornya gatal, "Tidak juga. Rukia Kuchiki… dia orang yang berpendirian kuat. Melihat semangatnya yang begitu besar untuk kembali melihat, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih ingin menikmati hidup dan bukanya memberikan jiwanya untuk mejadikanku rubah asli."

Ichigo tersentak, berdiri dan melotot pada Gumiho. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Tenang, bocah. Aku tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk menyerahkan jiwa mereka. Untuk mejadi kesayangan dewa kau harus mejadi rubah yang baik bukan?" katanya santai.

Ichigo masih berdiri, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berdiri. Dia hanya refleks, refleks yang mungkin akan sangat susah dihilangkannya karena menyangkut keselamatan Rukia. Sialan, pikiranya berpacu lagi.

"Maka…" Gumiho menghela napas panjang. "Anak Masaki ada disini, lalu tadi kau bilang dia baru ingat kejadian masa lalu. Kau juga pasti sudah menyadari bahwa Rukia Kuchiki adalah adiknya Byakuya Kuchiki. Untuk itukah kau membuatnya tidak keluar kamar? Kau apakan dia?"

Mendadak keheningan menyergap mereka. "Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo bohong.

Gumiho hampir tertawa, "Kita semua tahu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu. Yah, aku sebenarnya juga bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan. Tapi dengar bocah, jangan menyakitinya. Semua itu hanya mimpi buruk di masa lalu, dan kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk tahu kapan saatnya balas dendam dan kapan saatnya kau diam saja meski kau tahu musuhmu. Dan… kuharap kau juga mengerti itu, Kisuke," katanya dengan memberi tatapan tajam pada Urahara. Urahara hanya nyengir polos.

Ichigo tidak mengerti, tapi semua hal-hal buruk yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya menjadi orang yang acuh. Dia tak ingin peduli.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau kau sudah tahu siapa Rukia, kenapa kau membiarkanku membawanya kesini?" Tanya Ichigo pada Urahara.

Dia tersenyum, "Mmm, karena kau memohon seperti orang gila ketika itu, ingat?"

Ichigo tahu, tapi dia kurang puas dengan jawaban Urahara. Terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Gumiho menyenggolnya.

"Tapi… kau juga harus sadar diri. Kaulah yang ngotot membantu Rukia Kuchiki untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan kebutaanya, jadi setelah kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu menyalahi masa lalu, kau merasa menyesal. Dan kau ingin balas dendam lewat gadis itu. Maka apa aku salah kalau menyebut itu sebagai tindakan pengecut? Kau bahkan tidak tahu keinginan mana yang lebih besar dalam dirimu sendiri. Tetap pada keinginanmu kini, atau dipengaruhi perasaan masa lalu–––"

"Tutup mulut!" bentak Ichigo. Dia berdiri lagi, tanganya mengepal erat. "Kau adalah hewan pertama yang kutemui yang banyak bicara."

Gumiho berjalan mengelilinginya, seakan dia algojo bergolok siap mengeksekusi Ichigo. "Kau adalah shinigami pertama yang tak takut padaku, bahkan mengabaikanku."

"Okeee," gumamnya sebal, berusaha mengganggap itu pujian. "Tolong jangan campuri urusanku lagi. Bagaimana aku menanganinya, akan kupikirkan sendiri karena aku juga punya otak. Untuk sementara ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan. Aku yang membawa Rukia kesini, jadi akulah yang berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Mau ku manfaatkan, atau mau kusayang-sayang, itu terserah padaku. Maka, jangan pernah kau membuatku bingung atas tindakanku sendiri," ucap Ichigo. Dan dia sadar, ketika dia pergi meninggalkan segala pembicaraan berengsek yang bikin sakit kepala itu. Dia memang seorang pengecut. Atau itu tadi adalah kata-kata teregois yang pernah diucapkanya.

* * *

Jadi seperti itulah keputasan yang diambil Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti dulu di depan Rukia. Dia sudah memilih menjadi orang pendendam. Bukannya ingin, tapi Ichigo merasa itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Dia harus membenci Rukia. Tapi tindakannya kemarin menunjukan ketidak-konsistennya Ichigo. Karena keputusannya goyah hanya karena sebuah sentuhan. Bahkan setelah melewati pembicaraan terkutuk dengan Rukia, Ichigo masih bisa menahan diri ketika Rukia menangis. Tapi mengapa… hanya sekedar karena sebuah sentuhan tak berarti, membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandanganya. Apalagi karena suara lonceng itu, Ichigo merasa dunia sedang memojokannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Rukia. Rukia juga begitu, seakan Ichigo hanya bayangan yang bisa dilewatinya kapanpun dia mau. Sehari serasa selamanya. Ichigo bahkan sempat merasa putus asa. Dia hampir melupakan tujuanya ke tempat ini.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, dia sedang duduk di puncak dahan salah satu pohon pinus paling tinggi di gunung itu. Dia tak sengaja menemukan pohon itu ketika jidatnya lecet karena menubruk pohon ini. Ichigo bisa melihat segalanya dari sini, sebagian besar adalah hamparan salju. Putih. Begitu Ichigo meringis kesakitan ketika melihat salju-salju ini. Kenangan akan darah Ibunya yang mengaliri salju putih itu, benar-benar membuatnya depresi. Ichigo meringis frustasi, dia benci. Dia sangat benci kenapa dia bisa lupa akan segalanya di masa lalu. Dia hanyalah anak seorang shinigami yang di tuduh pengkhianat, tapi kenapa Seireitei menerimanya? Ichgio tahu kalau dia memang memiliki kekuatan. Dia kuat. Tapi kuat bukanlah satu-satunya alasan Seireitei menerimanya. Apa mereka sengaja? Atau mereka mearasa bersalah padanya? Percuma, rasa bersalah mereka tak akan membuat ayah dan ibunya bangkit dari kematian dengan sendirinya. Rasa bersalah juga tak akan membuat Ichigo merubah keputusanya lagi.

Sebuah suara seretan terdengar jelas di hutan sepi ini. Ichigo menunduk untuk melihat. Rukia berjalan dengan mencengkeram bulu leher si anjing. Ichgio hanya memandanginya dari atas, dia hanya bisa memandanginya. Melihat Rukia tersenyum kali ini, benar-benar hal jarang yang ditemukannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, seakan dia benar-benar menikamti yang namanya berjalan. Gumiho juga nampak cengar-cengir dengan gigi besarnya itu, lalu dia melirik ke atas. Hanya sebentar, tapi Ichigo tahu Gumiho menatapnya tadi.

"Kau sudah hampir bisa menangkis segala yang kuarahkan padamu, padahal kau bersamaku baru seminggu," kata Gumiho sambil berhenti berjalan.

Rukia ikut berhenti, "Karena aku punya guru yang hebat," jawabnya singkat. Dia tersenyum, Gumiho ikut tersenyum.

Melihat itu semua dari atas, mungkin Ichigo seperti melihat sebuah lukisan saja. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan keindahan yang Ichigo lihat. Menatap seorang Rukia Kuchiki, di tengah salju yang putih ini, dan dia ditemani seekor rubah berekor 9 yang sangat–_brengsek_–indah. Mungkin itu sedikit bisa membalikan pandangan Ichigo tentang bagaimana salju dimatanya. Salju pada malam itu, atau salju pada masa kini… Ichigo tidak tahu mana yang lebih ingin diingatnya.

"Ehm, apa kau tahu bagaimana bentukku, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Hm? Kau rubah ekor 9 'kan? Apa ada yang salah dengan bentuk ekormu?"

"Haha, tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, bagimanapun bentukku atau kepribadianku dari luar. Aku tetaplah seekor hewan. Aku rubah, yang mungkin suatu hari nanti akan kelaparan dan tak sengaja bersamamu waktu itu. Kau taulah apa yang insting binatangku inginkan."

Rukia berwajah bingung, "Mmm, oke deh. Akan kupastikan aku tidak bersamamu ketika kau lapar. Kau boleh bersama Ichigo saat itu."

Gumiho terkekeh sambil melihat ke arah Ichigo yang berwajah masam. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gumiho berpura-pura bodoh. Sialan. Dasar rubah picik.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, wajahnya tidak secerah yang tadi. Begitukah? Apa menyebut nama Ichigo saja membuatnya kehilangan senyumanya?

"Dia berubah," gumam Rukia pelan sampai Ichigo hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Semua orang berubah, Rukia Kuchiki," sahut si anjing. Rukia berjalan pelan ke sembarangan arah, "Tak perlu kau mengulangi kata itu. Dia sudah membertahuku, bahwa semua orang berubah."

"Tapi tak memberitahukan alasannya padamu," tambah Gumiho. _Terimakasih untuk itu_, Ichigo memberikan tatapan tajam saat Gumiho mendongak ke atas.

"Yeah," kata Rukia, terdengar pasrah.

Keadaan mendadak hening, hanya suara angin bersalju yang berhembus melewati mereka. Ichigo bergidik yang tak ada hubunganya dengan dinginnya musim dingin.

Pluuk

Rukia terkejut ketika ada sebongkah salju mengenai kepalanya, salju itu berasal dari salju yang menumpuk di salah satu dahan pohon tempat Ichigo duduk. Rukia mendongak, dan demi bokong Renji, Ichigo merasa akan jatuh dari pohon saking kagetnya. Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat, menyedihkan bahwa dia mengakui dia takut. Dia takut Rukia melihatnya, karena Ichigo yakin sekali mata mereka seperti sempat bertemu.

"Yah," seru Gumiho menyelamatkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Bagaimana kalau kuajarkan kau sesuatu yang baru?"

Akhirnya Rukia kembali menatap Gumiho, "Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia kedengaran bersemangat.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu tanpa aku," kata Gumiho.

"Hah?"

Kemudian si anjing gila itu bergerak pelan dengan angkuhnya, berkedip menjijikan sebentar pada Ichigo di atas. Lalu dia pergi dengan kecepatan penuh, menerobos pepohonan. Ichigo berusaha keras menahan gejolak untuk menguliti anjing itu_. Fuuuck._

Rukia tampak masih kebingungan tapi sepertinya dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja di tinggalkan. Dia berputar-putar sebentar, dan kalau dilihat dengan keadaan begini Rukia benar-benar tampak seperti orang buta. Karena Ichigo terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa lalunya, dia memang sudah hampir lupa kalau Rukia tidak bisa melihat.

Lalu sepertinya dia menyerah, dia terduduk tepat bersandar di pohonnya Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya tebakan Ichigo meleset, ketika melihat Rukia berdiri sambil meraba-raba kulit pinus yang kasar.

"Gumiho meyuruhku melakukan sesuatu tanpanya? Huh! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa di bantu ekornya yang 9 itu!" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Ichigo merasa dia memang benar-benar hampir melupakan segalanya tentang Rukia. Dia hampir melupakan betapa bodohnya orang itu, melihatnya mencoba memanjat pohon itu tanpa tahu dahan yang mencuat di kanan dan kirinya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengambil dahan yang salah di ketinggian 3 meter, Rukia jatuh dengan pendaratan yang bisa dibilang memalukan. Wajahnya tertutup salju.

Ichigo tidak bisa menahanya lagi. "Hahaha!"

Rukia berdiri kaget, Ichigo tidak tahu mengapa dia tertawa. Tapi sepertinya inilah satu-satunya hiburan selama mimpi buruk masa lalunya datang. "Bravo, Rukia. Kau tahu yang seharusnya mendarat dulu itu kaki, bukan kepala," sindir Ichigo. Dia mulai turun dari pohon.

Tapi mungkin segalanya memang sudah berubah. Kalau dulu, pasti Rukia sudah membalas ejekan Ichigo sambil marah-marah. Bukan malah berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasan tentang pendaratan yang baik, Ichigo," ucapnya menantang.

Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya, dia sadar bahwa Rukia berusaha kuat untuk tidak melangkah mundur. "Memanjat pohon, huh? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Tak heran. Aku tahu dari dulu kau bodoh," kata Ichigo.

"Jangan mulai, Ichigo. Apa yang membuat otak udangmu menilai bahwa aku lebih bodoh darimu?" tantangnya lagi. Dia kini tersenyum mengejek.

"Masih berani seperti baiasanya, eh?" Tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum sinis. Ichigo tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak harus dijawab karena sudah ada kepastianya. Jadi Ichigo memutuskan untuk berjalan beberap langkah kemudian duduk di bawah pohon tadi. Rukia mungkin tidak peduli, dia jelas ingin segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sini segera. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia buta, dan dia masih lemah dalan menentukan tempat. Jadi dia hanya bergerak-gerak tak jelas, gelisah. Menyenangkan juga melihatnya seperti ini, Ichigo bisa melihat sosok Rukia yang dulu. Yang begitu ceroboh dan bodoh.

Maka Rukia semakin risih karena dia tahu Ichigo terus memperhatikanya. Dia mondar-mandir sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia terduduk tak jauh dari Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena dinginya disini atau hal lain. Yang pasti itu membuat Ichigo betah menatapnya lama-lama. Tapi Rukia kini mendongak, dan dia memang hanya menatap lurus ke depan seperti biasa. Namun pandanganya tepat mengarah pada Ichigo. Ichigo bersumpah, bahwa dia sangat merindukan tatapan mata violet gadis itu.

"Kalau kau sedang dihadapanku, segeralah menyingkir. Kau membuat mataku iritasi," ucapnya mendadak.

Ichigo tersadar, ya ampun, padahal baru saja ia merasa sedikit senang dengan keadaan mereka tadi.

"Yeah? Coba katakan lagi, Rukia."

"Kau hanya membuatku membuang nafasku sia-sia. Bisa kau pergi?"

"Mencoba menghindariku, eh?"

"Kau hanya pengecut bajingan yang pernah ku kenal."

"Dan kau tetap seseorang yang buta. Pahami itu."

Well, itu memang kejam. Memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi Ichigo tak boleh kalah. Seorang Ichigo tidak akan pernah terima kalau dirinya kalah.

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab. Ichigo menekan tombol yang tepat. Buta adalah kata kuncinya. Mewakili segalanya bahwa pada intinya Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak bisa melihat. Rukia memandang lurus kedepan penuh dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, bahkan kini wajahnya memerah.

"Apanya yang buta? Apa telingaku salah dengar?"

Ichigo menoleh cepat, dia benar-benar kaget. Tidak pernah terlintas dalampikirannya kalau Toushiro Hitsugaya akan muncul di tengah mereka. Waktu dan kata-kata yang tidak tepat.

Toushiro berjalan dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Ichigo sadar dia mungkin murka. "Apa ini? Aku mengharapkan kau melatih Rukia dengan benar. Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu yang salah di sini," katanya tegas.

Salju kembali turun perlahan, hutan mendadak benar-benar sunyi.

"Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ichigo. Dia bukannya melarikan diri, hanya dia memang penasaran apa yang dilakukan Toushiro.

Toushiro masih memandangnya tajam, "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan disini."

"Oh, jangan harap aku percaya itu," tukas Ichigo. Dia pikir Ichigo tidak tahu? Segala simpatinya pada Rukia sudah melebihi batas. Ichigo tahu dia yang membuat Rukia buta, tapi dianggapnya berlebihan.

Toushiro mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu alasan kenapa aku disini. Yang lebih penting adalah mengapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Kuchiki," tanggap Toushiro.

"Aku membicarakan fakta yang tak ada kaitanya denganmu, jadi kalau memang tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan omonganmu disini, silahkan pergi."

"Tentu saja ada kaitanya denganku, jadi, lebih baik kau yang pergi sekarang Kurosaki," timpal Toushiro tak mau kalah. Tapi maaf saja, Ichigo tak akan tunduk pada perintah begitu saja. Jadi, dia tak beranjak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Maka bukan Ichigo yang pergi, tapi Rukia yang mencoba menemukan lengan Toushiro dan menyeretnya pergi dari pandangan Ichigo.

* * *

Urahara dengan riangnya mengepel lantai kayu dojo-nya, kesana-kemari tanpa henti. Urahara hanya merasa sedikit senang, karena terasa sudah lama seklai dia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kehidupanya. Ichigo memang tak banyak mewarisi sikap Issin yang cenderung lebih konyol, anak itu pendiam dan selalu serius. Tapi pada mulanya, Urahara sempat melihat ssok Issin pada Ichigo ketika dia bersama Rukia Kuchiki. Anak itu sangat mirip malah dengan ayahnya ketika dia bertengkar dengan Rukia. Sifat konyolnya keluar, tapi tak mengurangi kegigihanya.

Urahara tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dia memandangi papan dojo di atasnya. Disinilah dia sering berlatih bersama Isshin dulu.

Tap...tap…

Urahara berdiri, berbalik dan dia melihat seseorang berjubah putih mendatangi rumahnya. Matanya melebar. Dia segera berlari menerobos salju di luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" seru Urahara ketika sampai di hadapan orang itu.

Orang itu membuka tudungnya, menampakan ketampanan diatas rata-ratanya itu. "Dia ingin aku mengecek," jawab Haschwald. Orang favorit Juha itu berjalan melewati Urahara dengan santainya.

Urahara buru-buru menghalangi jalan orang yang tak peduli lingkungan sekitar itu, "Disini ada Ichigo!" seru Urahara.

Haschwald melirikan matanya ke segala arah, "Dia sedang tidak ada di sini. Jadi, aku ingin melihat gadis itu," katanya kalem. Lalau dia berusaha berjalan melewati Urahara lagi kalau bahunya tidak dicegah Urahara.

"Aku baru mengepelnya, jadi tolong jangan masuk."

Haschwald menyipitkan matanya menatap Urahara, "Oke," jawabnya mengalah. "Mana dia––?"

Suara di bealakang mereka mengagetkanya. Rukia keluar dari balik pohon, sepertinya dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkatnya. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan favoritnya, lalu ketika akan sampai di dekat mereka, Rukia berhenti.

"Urahara?" tanyanya.

Urahara segera memegang bahu Rukia lembut, "Wah kau sudah tahu aku di mana?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Hanya menebak dari bau reiatsumu. Mm, apa ada orang lain disini?"

Haschwald memandang Rukia penuh ketertarikan, "Aku hanya temanya Kisuke," jawabnya.

Rukia berdecak pinggang menghadap Urahra, "Aku tidak tahuada orang yang masih mau jadi temanmu?" Tanya Rukia bercanda. Urahara tertawa kecil, "Aku cukup populer, Rukia-chan."

Rukia tersenyum lagi, "Akan kuanggap seperti itu. Aku masuk dulu ya?" pamit Rukia sambil tersenyum sebentar pada Haschwald. Kemudian berlalu pergi.

Urahara kembali menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sudah melihatnya. Aku tidak berbohong," kata Urahara.

Haschwald menutupi kepalanya dengan tudungnya lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar buta. Aku yang membuatnya begitu," gumam Haschwald pelan, sambil berjalan melewati Urahra.

"Merasa bersalah padanya?" serang Urahara.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Kalau aku sadar dia secantik tadi, tidak akan kubuat buta. Waktumu tinggal sebulan, Kisuke."

Urahara mendengus sepelan mungkin agar tak tampak.

* * *

Suara berisik antara cakaran, aungan, dan benturan benda tajam benar-benar terdengar penuh adrenalin di telinga Rukia. Walaupun nafasnya putus-putus karena dia berlatih seharian penuh–tanpa istirahat, Rukia merasa inilah cara untuk melampiaskan segalanya.

"Angkat sikumu, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Ya, _sir_!"

Rukia berusaha fokus, dan entah mengapa dia memikirkan Ichigo yang mengatainya buta. Lalu Rukia menebas kea rah yang kini bisa dirasakanya. Reiatsu di seluruh tubuh lawanya, dia bisa merasakanya. Kemudian dia benar-benar terkejut ketika zanpakutounya terasa berhenti mendadak, dan dia tahu dia berhasil mengenainya. Tapi mengenai apa?

"Bagus, kau nyaris memotong ekorku jadi dua," sebuah suara setengah bangga, setengah dalam membuatnya cepat-cepat mengangkat kembali zanpakutounyaa. Dia memegangnya dan merasakan sebuah cairan berbau amis mengaliri pedangnya.

"Aku melukaimu!"

"Yeah, dan aku tidak tahu itu sebuah kebanggan atau penyesalan dari suaramu," sahut Gumiho terdengar menggodanya.

"Maafkan aku, sir!" seru Rukia kebingungan.

"Jangan cemas. Regenarasiku lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat dari orang sepertimu. Nah, lihat ekorku kembali lagi. Jadi kuucapkan selamat, kau sudah berhasil mengetahui gerakan lawanmu. Kau belajar lebih cepat sekali ketimbang teman-temanmu," kata Gumiho sambil berjalan mengelilinginya.

Tentu Rukia tahu yang dimaksud teman-temanya adalah para hewan buta di sekitarnya. Dia tidak keberatan berlatih dengan hewan-hewan berukuan jumbo di sekelilingnya. Rukia menyukai mereka. Mereka tidak hanya indah–katanya, tapi mereka juga memeliki kekuatan dan potensi. Mungkin Rukia bisa merekomendasikan si Beruang terbesar disini untuk menggantikan para penjaga gerbang Seireitei yang lemah itu.

"Yah, mungkin besok aku akan menyerangmu dengan semua cakarku, bersiaplah."

Rukia tersenyum seraya mengangguk, dia suka sekali merasakan bahwa dia bisa bertarung lagi. Dia dapat merasakan kecepatan angin, suara nafas musuh yang menandakan jaraknya, dia bisa dan nyaris sempurna dalam hal-hal tersebut. Kemarin sampai sekarang mood-nya sedang baik, kedatangan Hitsugaya mebawa setidaknya dampak positif yang menyenangkan. Rukia berusaha mengabaikan ciumanya terakhir yang dilakukan kapten itu padanya, dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang betapa menyenangkanya latihanya. Walau Hitsugaya mencecarnya dengan segala spekulasinya tenatang Ichigo-orang-jahat, walau itu memang benar namun Rukia merasa dia harus menyangkalnya. Entah mengapa, tapi Rukia tidak memberitahukan segala perubahan drastis pada Ichigo dan segala cemoohanya pada Rukia. Toh Rukia hanya menganggap ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka.

Rukia jarang mendapat perlakukan baik disini, jadi setidaknya dengan kedatangan Hitsugaya dan segala tetek-bengek kata-kata dan janji manisnya, itu membuat Rukia merasa dia masih diperlakukan sebagai orang biasa.

"_Apapun yang dia lakukan, jika dia membuatmu merasa buruk maka beritahu aku. Jika kau lupa akan kuingatkan, kalau akulah yang membuatmu buta Kuchiki. Akulah yang paling menginginkanmu kembali melihat. Jadi tolong… jangan rahasiakan sesuatu padaku jika itu menyangkut keselamatanmu. Aku yang akan menjagamu."_

Sebersikeras apapun Hitsugaya mencoba membawa Rukia kembali (Rukia tidak tahu mengapa dia suka sekali mengapit orang untuk mengorek informasi) tapi Rukia selalu menolaknya. Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dicapai tanpa melewati hinaan dan kerasnya perjuangan. Jadi apapun itu, Rukia akan tetap berlatih hingga dia lebih kuat. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginannya, bahkan jika itu seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Orang yang mempeloporinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Orang yang paling dibencinya kini. Masa ini adalah masa-masa tak ada yang namanya Rukia-Ichigo. Mereka saling benci. Itulah kenyataanya.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki super cepat ditangkap telinga Rukia, saking cepatnya orang itu sukses membuat teman-hewan-butanya Rukia lari ketakutan. Lalu Rukia merasa orang itu berhenti di tempat mereka biasa berlatih.

"Kau," suaranya terdengar begitu berat. "Jangan pernah gunakan mulut kotormu itu untuk mengadukan penderitaanmu," tambahnya penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan dia berdiri tepat dan dekat di depan Rukia.

"Masalah apa lagi ini?" Tanya Gumiho hati-hati, mungkin dia juga bisa merasakan reiatsu yang berkobar-kobar dari Ichigo.

"PERGI! Ini bukan masalah yang perlu _kau_ tahu!" bentak Ichigo. Tak ada keraguan lagi, Ichigo berteriak dengan suara yang seperti bukan dirinya. Dia menakutkan.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah seorang shinigami, maaf."

"Tidak," Rukia merasa dia sudah mengatakanya. "Tolong pergi, _sir_," tambah Rukia pelan. Gumiho membuat suara gelisah yang terdengar jelas, tapi akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya lalu pergi bersama para hewan yang buta.

"Jadi," Rukia menarik napas dalam. "Apa yang mulut kotorku katakan?" Tanya Rukia tanpa ekspresi, dia harus mempertahankan sikapnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, kau sama liciknya dengan kakakmu," sahut Ichigo sinis.

"Jangan membawa nama kakakku!" seru Rukia.

"Aku tahu! Seharusnya aku tahu mengapa Toushiro datang kemari, dia suruhan kakakmu. Dia memeriksa keadaan disini dan dia baru saja menyemburku dengan segala omongan tak jelasnya itu. Apa sebenarnya mau kalian? Apa kalian menjebakku?"

Rukia menatapnya tidak percaya, dia begitu sakit hati mendengarnya. "Darimana kau berubah menjadi orang yang tak dewasa. Kenapa kau menganggap semua spekulasimu adalah benar? Apa kau di besarkan seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia pelan.

"Kesalahan jika kau membicarakan masa laluku, Rukia."

Rukia tidak peduli, "Apa ayahmu mendidikmu dengan benar? Kudengar dia adalah seorang kapten yang tersohor. Kenapa kau tidak tanya dia atau ibumu––––"

Ichigo menubruknya keras sekali, punggung Rukia terasa dingin menggesek kulit kayu yang kasar. Nafasanya memburu seakan dia benar-benar murka, tapi Rukia masih menatap lurus. Dia berusaha keras agar tak bergetar.

"Mereka sudah mati, Rukia."

Rukia mendengar nada begitu kejam dari suara Ichigo, Rukia sebenarnya sudah tahu orang tua Ichigo sudah tiada.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana mereka mati?" bisik Ichigo tepat di daun telinganya. Rukia bergidik.

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia, mengangkatnya hingga sampai di depan mata Rukia. Kemudian dia mengelus tangan Rukia pelan.

"Dia mati… dia tangan yang seperti ini," nadanya begitu menusuk. Apalagi ketika Ichigo menggerakan tangan mereka tepat di jantung Rukia. Ichigo menekan keras bagian itu, Rukia meringis.

"Satu," katanya dan dia meneruskan menelusui daerah sekitar dada Rukia. Dia berhenti di tengah,"Dua," akhirnya dengan penekanan yang membuat Rukia merasa sakit sekali.

"Dua kali… cukup membuat ibuku muntah darah, begitulah. Kau mau mendengar bagaimana ayahku mati?"

Plak!

Rukia sadar betul apa yang dilakukanya, dia menampar Ichigo keras. Air matanya mulai menggenang, "Kau terlalu berlebihan," katanya hampir tersekat.

"Kalau aku berlebihan, maka seharusnya kau yang merasakannya! Kau mau? Kau mau mati seperti mereka!?" bentak Ichigo dan diamengangkat dagu Rukia tinggi-tinggi dengan paksa.

Rukia tak bisa menghentikanya, air matanya terlanjur jatuh. Dia tidak pernah di bentak oleh Ichigo seperti ini, seperti seorang hakim yang akan membunuhnya.

"Kalau kau mengingnkan itu, aku lebih baik mati. Bukankah kau yang pertama dulu ingin aku menjadi lebih kuat, aku turuti karena kau memohon sebegitunya dulu. Kini apa maumu? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati? Akan kuturuti… akan kuturuti apa maumu, Ichigo. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu, kalau itu bisa membaut kesalahanku padamu terbayar."

Ichigo merenggangkan apitanya, dia terdiam lama sekali. Hanya ada suara isakan dari Rukia dan salju yang turun dengan lebutnya. Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia yang basah, lalu mengusapnya.

"Itu bukan yang kuinginkan, Rukia," bisiknya, masih terdengar kejam.

"Lalu apa?! Apa yang bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi seperti dulu?" Tanya Rukia dan air matanya menetes lebih banyak lagi, "Apa nyawaku tak cukup––––"

Lalu Ichigo melakukanya lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak waras. Dia menciumnya, tapi anehnya Rukia sempat mendengar selipan kata-kata diantara nafasnya yang memburu. "Jangan menangis, idiot."

Jadi antara nafas dan nafas, bibir dan bibir, dan lidah dengan lidah. Semua itu membuat Rukia semakin tidak mengerti. Dia mungkin sudah hampir sampai pada titik batasnya, tanganya lelah untuk mendorong dada Ichigo agar menjauh. Karena orang itu begitu kasarnya melumatnya, seakan menghantarkan segala kemarahanya pada bibir kecil Rukia. Ciuman itu tak jelas maknanya, hanya ada nafsu yang membuatnya begitu sempurna. Sampai Ichigo berani menurunkan bibirnya, dia bergerak ke arah lehernya. Dia nyaris membuat Rukia ikut terhanyut…

"_Fuck!_ Kau apakan jidatku!"

Dia menjedukkan kepalanya pada kepala Ichigo.

"Bunuh saja aku, Ichigo," kata Rukia sekilas. Seketika itu dia merasa tak ada keinginan untuk hidup lagi, dia buta dan tak bisa apa-apa. Jadi ketika berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih meneriakinya, Rukia sudah memutuskan. Kalau dia memang tak dibuthkan, kalau mata akan menjadi pilihan lebih baik.

Rukia terus berlari, hampir tak merasakan sakit ketika banyak dahan dan semak kering berduri yang menyayat seluruh tubuhnya hingga berdarah. Rukia hanya terus berlari, beruntung dia tidak menubruk pohon…

Krak…Byuur!

Dinginya air itu menjalar hingga Rukia hampir tak bisa berpikir bahwa dia terjatuh di sebuah kolam es yang pecah. Dia merasak membeku, begitu dingin, begitu membuatnya kesakitan. Dia sadar kalau tak segera naik, air akan menguasai segalanya. Tapi mungkin ini memang hal yang diinginkanya. Ketika air sudah hampir memasuki paru-parunya yang membeku, Rukia merasa begitu sakit. Dia sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak hanyut sekalian?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

La la la la la~ Hai semuanyaaaa*plak!plak!plak!plak

Huaa, maafkan author yang nggak berguna ini. Sori banget banget, saya mengalami hilang ingatan sementara. Soalnya semua yang udah saya persiapkan di otak hilang ludes tanpa ampun. Jadilah saya berhari-hari cuma natap bego layar komputer dan nggak ngetik sehurufpun. Tapi akhirnya saya dapet pencerahan (dari Exo#dilempar sendal sama Kai) saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter yang mati di tengah-tengah ini. So, saya beneran minta maaf. Kali ini saya janji nggak bakal hilang ingatan lagi. Semuanya manteb di otak dan besok tinggal ketik dengan ceria *halah. Eh, kata-kata punyanyak babe-nya Ichigo dari game of thrones lho, terus yang lain dari komik-komik.

Oh iya ada pengumuman penting, kayaknya saya harus rubah rated-nya jadi M ya? hahaha. Nggak apa-apalah, oke?

Sori nggak bisa bales review semua soalnya lagi sakit, capek ngetik terus #rebus hidup-hidup karena curhat. Okelah! Bacot saya yang paling banyak selama ini, makasih yang udah setia nungguin dan tetap kasih review ya biar aku semangat!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Jadi _kelihatanya_ dia baik-baik saja, begitu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, sedangkan Byakuya mencoba keras untuk berpikir positif. Dia memang sudah mengijinkan Rukia bersama Ichigo, itu karena dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Tapi tetap saja, Byakuya tidak bisa berpikir bahwa semua memang baik-baik saja. Apalagi setelah Byakuya tahu kalau teman dekat ayahnya Ichigo adalah Kisuke Urahara. Tak pernah terpikir sedetikpun olehnya, karena kejadian itu sudah terlampau lama. Dia tidak mungkin menarik Rukia kembali ke Seireitei apalagi keadaan disini mungkin malah akan membuat Rukia stress dengan berbagai macam terror dari musuh baru mereka. Jadi, dia menuntut Hitsugaya agar melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana latihanya. Di kelihatan senang-senang saja, apalagi soal gurunya," kata Hitsugaya sambil mondar-mandir di ruangan Byakuya.

Byakuya kini menatap kapten pendek itu, "Gurunya?"

"Yeah, dia bilang dia dilatih seekor Gumiho."

Byakuya hampir tertawa, "Gumiho?" tanyanya mengejek. Karena dia tidak pernah mendengar Hitsugaya bercanda padanya.

"Kau tak ingat? Dia makhluk yang mamaksa kita pergi waktu itu."

Byakuya berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

Dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan yang begitu dingin membekukan setiap sel tubuhnya. Bahkan Rukia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan saking sakitnya. Otaknya tidak bisa di fungsikan untuk berpikir tentang apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi dia berusaha memusatkan segala kemampuanya pada kepalanya, kemudian lambat laun dia bisa mendengar nafasnya yang berat. Bagus, setidaknya kini dia bisa merasakan sesuatu. Tapi apa gunanya? Bukankah Rukia sudah memilih untuk mati saja? Mungkin ini akan menjadi lebih baik jika dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun sekalian.

"Oh, ayolah!"

Rukia mendengar desahan di antara napas yang tersengal-sengal. Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat mulai bisa dirasakanya, di bibir mungkin?

"Buka matamu, idiot!" seru suara itu lagi.

Wooa, siapa dia? Beraninya mengatai kemampuan berpikirnya Rukia. Tak ada yang boleh mengejak Rukia, seorang Kuchiki memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"_Please,_"

Mm, setidaknya ada kata memohon kali ini. Jadi Rukia berusaha keras untuk kembali mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ketika dia berhasil merasakan secara maksimal, dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya luar biasa perih dan kedinginan serta terasa basah. Tapi Rukia bisa merasakan kehangatan di sekitar wajahnya, membantunya untuk kembali bernapas.

Jadi Rukia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Gelap. Dan Rukia ingat segalanya dalam sekejap, termasuk kalau dia buta.

"Yeah!" seru seseorang terdengar sangat girang.

Rukia berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar, walau hasilnya tetap sama. Pipinya yang basah dingenggam erat oleh tangan orang itu. Lalu belum sempat Rukia berpikir tentang ada urusan apa Ichigo ada bersamanya, Ichigo merengkuhnya kuat-kuat. Menyelipkan wajahnya di antara leher Rukia. Napasnya begitu berat, tapi dia masih bisa memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Seakan dialah orang yang paling khawatir kalau Rukia mati.

Ichigo masih belum berhasil mengatur napasnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa cepat atas aksi penahanan nafas dalam air es tadi. Ichigo berani bersumpah, menceburkan diri ke kolam es pada musim dingin di tengah malam bukanlah cara terbaik untuk mati.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo melepas sedikit jarak di antara mereka, wajah Rukia masih agak pucat. Kulitnya seputih dan sedingin salju yang turun di antara mereka. Matanya masih sayu, tubuhnya agak tersayat dimana-mana. Rambut panjangnya yang basah tampak membuatnya benar-benar berbeda, dia masih kelihatan cantik walau sedang sekarat.

"Brengsek kau, Rukia. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu!?" seru Ichigo. Mendadak pikiran-pikiran murkanya memenuhi kepala Ichigo, dia benar-benar marah hingga lepas kendali.

Rukia mungkin akan menjawab, tapi mulutnya bergetar hebat menahan dinginya air es yang mengaliri seluruh wajahnya.

"_Fuck_," umpat Ichigo yang masih marah. Dia mengatur nafasnya, kemudian berusaha berdiri dengan kaki yang kaku sambil memapah tubuh Rukia.

Rukia mengalungkan kedua lenganya erat pada leher Ichigo, dia masih menggigil. Tapi Ichigo hampir tak mempedulikan itu, yang dia inginkan adalah Rukia tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Dia begitu marah, karena Rukia benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia memang tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup lagi. Dan itu karena Ichigo.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Pipinya terasa hangat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuhnya. Ichigo masih ngosh-ngoshan ketika menatap Rukia tajam. Gadis itu seperti sedang berusaha keras untuk menggerakan tangannya, dia menyentuh pipi Ichigo. Ichigo tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, hanya karena sebuah sentuhan sekali lagi. Rukia menelusuri wajahnya, dia menyentuh pipi Ichigo kemudian dahi, semakin turun ke mata, hidung, bibir. Rukia meneteskan air yang pastilah bukan air dari kolam tadi.

"Aku ingin mengingat wajah ini… ini benar-benar kau, Ichigo."

Ichigo melebarkan matanya, Rukia menyebutkan namanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dia menyebutnya dengan cara yang seperti dulu. Dia menyebut namanya seperti dulu. Penuh ke-ikhlasan, tak ada sama sekali nada kebencian. Dan cara gadis itu meraba wajahnya, membuat Ichigo menyadari apa tujuan awalnya dia kesini. Apa tujuan hidupnya salama ini. Itu adalah karena adanya Rukia. Gadis yang kini meneteskan satu-dua air mata lagi hanya untuk orang bajingan sepertinya. Atau bagaimana gadis itu semakin erat menyentuh pipi Ichigo, membuat Ichigo semakin rancu untuk berpikir.

Salju turun semakin lebat, tapi itu tak mengurangi kehangatan yang menjalari wajah Ichigo. Jadi dia melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiranya lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sadar. Tapi kali ini dengan tempo yang tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu, dia melakukanya dengan perlahan. Pelan, merasakan senti demi senti kedekatan mereka berdua. Merasakan nafas hangat yang saling di hantarkan, sampai pada akhirnya Ichigo tak tahan lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menemukan bibir itu dengan sendirinya. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Hanya sekali kecupan biasa, tapi Ichigo tak tahan untuk tak melanjutkanya. Dia begitu menginginkan gadis ini, gadis yang membuatnya gila setengah mati.

Ichigo menciumnya lebih dalam, perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo berhasil mendapat rasanya. Bibir itu tak lagi dingin, tapi yang paling membuat Ichigo kaget adalah ketika Rukia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima. Dia membalas ciuman Ichigo, hal paling mustahil untuk dilakukan–bahkan kalau dipikirkan tetap tak mungkin. Tapi dengan sekali lumatan balasan, cukup untuk membuat Ichigo yakin melanjutkan hal ambigu ini. Melanjutkanya hingga tahap yang seharusnya mereka tak pernah lakukan.

Dan Ichigo sekilas melihatnya, sebuah rumah dari jerami yang ada tak jauh dari mereka. Ichigo hanya melihatnya sebentar, kerena dia mulai beranjak melangkah lagi. Tentu dengan tak melepaskan kaitan bibir mereka, dia merasa tak rela bibir mereka terlepas.

Ichigo merasa segera disergap aroma rumah tua dan sedikit bau amis tercium di rumah yang begitu gelap dan kelam ini. Tapi nafsu menguasi tubuhnya, dia mendorong Rukia keras ke dinding kayu yang lapuk hingga jendela di sana terlepas. Tapi Ichigo bahkan tak berkesempatan untuk membuka matanya, dia merapatkan matanya erat-erat. Dia lebih suka tak melihat, karena dia tahu begitu dia membuka matanya, dia harus kembali menghadapi dunia nyata. Kenyataan kalu dia memang tergoda, bahwa dia masih lemah terhadap seorang wanita.

Rukia terhenyak ketika tangan Ichigo mencoba melepas kaitan hakamanya, dia menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo melihatnya. Wajahnya merona, bibirnya agak memerah karena perlakuan Ichigo, tapi yang jelas matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia penuh keraguan. Lalau tangan Rukia terangkat, dia kemabli meraba wajah Ichigo.

"Ichigo…?"

Ichigo menciumnya, "Memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

"Ichigo?" tanyanya lagi, hampir mendesah ketika Ichigo masih nekat mencium lehernya.

Oke, tak perlu diulang dua kali. Ichigo tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rukia.

Ichigo menelusuri pipi Rukia dengan bibir dan lidahnya, "Aku bisa menjadi Ichigo Kurosaki yang dulu untukmu."

Rukia tersenyum, dan Ichigo sempat mendadak berhenti melakukan kegiatanya. Rasanya dia seperti mendapat pencerahan, ketika matanya di buka lebar-lebar untukbisa mencerna apa yang dia lihat. Rukia tersenyum padanya, itu sempat membuat Ichigo merasa dia di dorong kembali ke waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Rukia. Pikiranya tidak sekacau masa ini, dia hanya menikmati hidupnya kala itu. Begitu menyenangkanya, begitu membuatnya kembali merasa segar, jadi mungkin itu adalah karena sebuah senyuman gadis ini.

Malam itu mungkinlah malam paling panjang yang pernah di rasakannya. Entah itu desahan, rintihan, atau semua keringat yang mereka korbankan pada malam bersalju itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa di sadari. Bahkan setelah semua kegiatan yang menguras tenaga itu selesai, Ichigo hampir tak bisa melepaskan bibirnya. Dia tak ingin melepaskan Rukia, karena Ichigo merasa sudah mencintainya begitu dalam. Hingga ke tahap dia akan mengakui bahwa dia kalah untuk kesekian kalinya pada seorang Kuchiki.

* * *

Matahari bersinar redup pada pagi berkabut itu, tapi itu tak membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar melawan kabut yang menyelimuti gunung tersebut. Rukia menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin hari itu, kemudian menghembuskanya dengan cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia datang ke tempat ini, Rukia merasa benar-benar bisa bernapas.

Dia berjalan perlahan di antara semua tumpukan salju itu, Rukia bisa merasakannya. Dia berdiri tepat di depan danau yang membeku. Rukia tersenyum tipis, kemudian nyaris memekik kaget ketika kepalanya di jatuhi sesuatu.

"Jangan bermain salju lagi, kau sudah dewasa."

Rukia menoleh ke samping pada orang itu, Rukia memandangnya masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Lalu Ichigo melakukan hal yang tak mungkin dilakukanya kalau itu terjadi berminggu-minggu lalu. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Rukia.

_Sangat klasik._

Rukia sedikit melongo, walau tadi malam adalah malam yang paling mustahil bahkan untuk dipikirkan menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dia dan Ichigo telah melakukannya. Rukia mungkin masih bisa memahami bahwa hal tadi malam mereka lakukan tanpa banyak berpikir ratusan kali dahulu. Tapi kalau Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Rukia pelan, sungguh lebih tak masuk akal baginya ketimbang sebuah ciuman.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mencari sebuah fakta. Dan jujur, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia benar-benar merasa tegang. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, menahan agar wajahnya tak memerah. Dia dihadapkan pada situasi yang tak pernah dibayangkannya, karena semua ini begitu mendadak. Tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir lebih dalam.

"Err… aku akan kesana," kata Rukia sembarangan sambil menunjuk danau es di depan mereka. Kemudian baru saja Rukia melangkahkan kaki di atas es, kerah belakang bajunya di tarik mundur, seperti kucing.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menginjak es lagi?" Tanya Ichigo penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Rukia nyengir tanpa dosa, sungguh ini membingungkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tidak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun yang benar untuk di ucapkan pada Ichigo. Rukia merasa bahwa ini masih dalam mimpi manisnya, jadi Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu lagi.

Mereka di sergap oleh keheningan, sungguh canggung kalau boleh jujur. Bicaralah Ichigo, kau tahu keheningan ini sungguh bukan _Rukia-Ichigo style_. Tapi karena Ichigo tak kunjung-kunjung membuka mulut, Rukia lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari sana. Entah sekedar berjalan, atau bermain tumpukan salju seperti idiot. Apapun itu, asal Rukia tidak berlama-lama berdiri bersama orang itu. Tapi bukan dengan alasan yang dia rasakan berhari-hari lalu, bukan karena dia tidak tahan dengan segala unek-unek cemoohan yang di lontarkan Ichigo. Tapi kali ini dengan alsaan yang berbeda, jauh lebih berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu.

"Duduklah saja denganku." Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa dia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia saja sudah tak mungkin, kata 'Duduklah saja denganku' yang di ucapkannya adalah satu banding sejuta.

Jadi Rukia lebih memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar hal itu, dan tetap melanjutkan bermain salju.

Ichigo mendengus keras, dia terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian Rukia merasa sedikit sakit di kepalanya, Rukia menoleh dan dia tahu Ichigo baru saja melempari kepalanya dengan bola salju.

Jadi mungkin itu adalah hari terindah yang pernah di alami Rukia ketika dia buta, dia masih tetap merasa senang walau yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Dan hal yang paling baik sejauh ini adalah, mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik.

* * *

Duaaar!

Byakuya menutupi wajahnya dengan lenganya, membela diri dari serpihan-serpihan tembok yang hancur mengenainya. Dia masih berusaha tampak tenang, kemudian menghela napas berusaha keras berpikir positif bahwa ini segera berlalu.

"Menyebarlah, senbozakura."

Seketika kelopak sakura setajam pedang mulai menyerbu quincy brengsek itu. Dia ternyata lumayan, walau seluruh tubuhnya hampir remuk semuanya dia masih bisa berdiri. Tapi hanya dalam sedetik, Byakuya tak membiarkannya berkedip sekalipun. Karena dia sudah menghunuskan zanpakutounya menembus jantung quincy itu.

Byakuya menarik kembali pedangnya yang berlumuran darah, kemudian mengibaskanya agar darah orang hina itu sedikit berkurang. Byakuya merasa dadanya bergemuruh menahan panas, napasnya memburu kemudian dia secepat mungkin berlari.

"Taichou!"

Renji yang berlari kearahnya sambil menyeret kaki, terlihat benar-benar dia baru saja bertarung dalam waktu lama. Byakuya merasa tak pernah sebahagia ini bertemu dengan seoarang Renji Abarai. Tapi Byakuya buru-buru menarik kerah baju Renji mendekat padanya.

"Ampun, taichou! Sungguh bukan aku yang tugas berjaga hari ini! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa para quincy ini bisa masuk ke Seireitei!" seru Renji tiba-tiba. Dia tampak sangat panik.

"Ini peringatan dari mereka, Abarai. Kalau ini perang maka mereka tidak cukup pintar karena hanya mengeluarkan setengah dari mereka. Quincy sialan," kata Byakuya sambil menebaskan pedangnya pada leher salah seorang quincy yang berusaha menyerang Renji dari belakang.

Renji berkeringat melihatnya, "Jadi beneran quincy!" serunya tanpa sadar tidak berkata formal.

"Payah! Kenapa sih mereka menyerang kita? Begitu saat aku terbangun sudah ada pilar-pilar cahaya!" tambah Renji marah.

"Mana Kurosaki?!" Tanya Byakuya sedari tadi memendam keras pertanyaan itu.

"Hah?"

"Mana Ichigo Kurosaki?! Bawa dia kemari_, sekarang juga!_ Aku mau dia disini!" bentak Byakuya dan dia sadar bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dia membentak Renji sebegitunya. Mungkin shinigami-shinigami lainnya yang berada di radius dengar mereka akan menoleh dan bertanya mahkluk apa gerangan yang barusaja berteriak. Siapa peduli.

"I-ichigo? Kenapa?" tnaya Renji dengan wajah bego.

Byakuya menghempaskanya begitu saja. "Bawa dia kemari… pastikan orang itu bersama Rukia yang tak lecet sedikitpun."

Byakuya mulai berkeringat. Dia benar, yeah, dia pasti benar menyimpulkan satu hal ini. Ini semua berhubungan. Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Semua itu saling terkait. Jadi kini Byakuya merasa hampir mati saking khawatirnya pada Rukia. Kenapa dia percaya begitu saja bahwa Ichigo akan melatih Rukia, kenapa dia membiarkan anak Isshin itu membawa adiknya, kenapa dia bahwa Ichigo memang polos karena kehilangan ingatannya. Jika memikirkan itu semua dalam sekejap waktu, mungkin Byakuya bisa pingsan. Dia merasa menyesal, dia merasa tidak berguna.

Jrooot

Byakuya tak peduli saat pedangnya menembus jantung quincy itu, lalu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi tubuh besar itu kemudian di lemparkanya di hadapan teman-teman quincy-nya.

Apapun itu, tak ada yang bisa merubah kebenciannya terhadap seorang quincy.

* * *

Plok plok plok plok~

Rukia menoleh, dia memang tak bisa melihat. Tapi dia tahu betul siapa yang baru saja bertepuk tangan. Apa itu sebuah ejekan? Rukia masih bisa berpikir negative saat ini. Ketika semuanya berakhir, tak pernah ada yang _benar-benar_ berakhir. Jadi, boleh juga Rukia merasa khawatir.

"Hebat juga kau," kata Ichigo sambil berjalam mendekatinya.

Dan lagi. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Cukup, tak lebih dari cukup hal itu membuat Rukia untuk kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Dia merasa ini memang benar-benar berakhir.

Menahan kuat-kuat untuk tidak memerah, Rukia berusaha berdehem mengembalikan kewibawaannya. Dia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, "Benarkah?" Tanya Rukia sok polos.

Ichigo tertawa, tapi dia tidak menjawab. "Aku bahkan belum berkesmpatan memotong ekor hewan itu. Tapi kau mendahuluiku, apa yang lebih hebat darimu?"

Kini giliran Gumiho yang terkekeh, "Itu dinamakan _bakat_, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah, dia berbakat dalam hal potong-memotong 'kan?" kata Ichigo kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Apa aku mengatakan kau boleh mengambilnya dari latihanku?" Tanya Gumiho tiba-tiba.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Sejak kapan aku harus mendapat ijin dari seekor rubah soal pacarku, tuan berbulu?"

Rukia tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja tertawa, cepat-cepat dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Sori, sir," ucap Rukia berusaha polos.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi pikiranku terus bekerja, apa lagi yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan sebeku es kemarin menjadi begitu hangat ini?"

Ichigo tertawa canggung, sedangkan Rukia merasa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Banyak hal-hal yang tak di mengerti oleh makhluk sepertimu," sahut Ichigo sambil merangkul bahu Rukia. Bersiap-siap melarikan diri.

"Mm-mm, seperti apa misalnya?" tantang Gumiho.

Rukia mulai merasa ini adalah tahap yang mengarah pada pembicaraan yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Rukia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan frustasi.

"Oh, banyak. Kalau kujelaskan otak berbulumu juga pasti tidak akan mengerti––––"

"Kalian kawin."

Ichigo nyaris terjatuh karena terpeleset, dia berpegangan seperti orang bego pada Rukia. "A-apa?"

"Sudah kuduga, kalian kawin. Yah, hal itu memang paling tepat untuk dilakukan pada situasi kalian kemarin," kata Gumiho sambil terkekeh.

Rukia menonjok keras rusuk Ichigo, seakan 'katakan sesuatu, bodoh!'. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ehm… ehm!" dehem Ichigo keras sekali. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba untuk kelihatan wajah setelah mendengar semua kata-kata aneh barusan.

"Aku lebih suka disebut 'seks'. Atau aku boleh menyebutnya semaumu, kecuali kawin. Kau membuatnya kedengaran seperti kami salah satu sahabat hewannmu."

Rukia memukul keras kepala Ichigo. "Kau sama bodohnya dengan guru!" seru Rukia sembari melangkah pergi dan nyaris terpeleset saking tegangnya.

"Hei…hei! Rukia, tunggu dulu!" seru Ichigo lalu marah-marah pada Gumiho. Gumiho nyegir tanpa dosa (menakutkan) pada Ichigo, lalu Ichigo buru-buru pergi mengejar Rukia.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Gumiho meledak. Menyenangkan. Bisa mengerjai seseorang ternyata begitu menyenangkan sampai dia lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa seperti ini.

"Bercinta memang yang paling hebat," tiba-tiba seseorang mendatanginya.

Urahara berjalan pelan di antara salju yang turun dengan lebat. Dia muncul dari dahan-dahan pohon yang menjulang mati. Gumiho kembali bersikap angkuh, menyuruh beberapa hewan disana untuk mencari makan dari pada mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kisuke?" Tanya Gumiho sambil mencakar-cakar kulit pohon untuk mengasah kakunya.

"Mereka menyerang Seireitei," jawab Urahara cepat. Dia benar-benar kelihatan tak tentu arah, hampir frustasi.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Quincy!" seru Urahara. Gumiho memangkat alis karena jawaban yang dianggapnya berlebihan itu.

"Maksudmu––––"

"Bukan perang. Hanya peringatan. Tapi Seireitei kehilangan beberapa orangnya, keterlaluan sekali mereka."

Gumiho berhenti mencakari kulit pohon. Dia berjalan pelan mengitari Urahara, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan? Aku curiga kau sedang berpura-pura sekarang, Kisuke," kata Gumiho sambil mengendus-endus tubuh Urahara.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Tak pernah, kukira. Jadi percayalah, Kuchiki sedang dalam bahaya kali ini. Kita harus bergerak cepat, pasti mereka akan segera datang," katanya pelan.

"Ini tengah malam. Kita tunggu sampai besok. Karena perlu kau tahu, aku masih ragu terhadapmu kini." Sahut Gumiho sambil berjalan pergi.

Sudah hampir memasuki hutan yang kelam, Urahara kembali membuka mulut. "Kuharap kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa percaya padaku. Aku ingin semua ini benar-benar berakhir."

Gumiho membalikan badannya sebentar, "Aku percaya. Hanya saja situasi ini membuatku tak bisa mempercayaimu, Kisuke."

* * *

"Hei, berhentilah bermain salju seakan itu lebih menarik daripada aku."

Rukia menoleh sesenti padanya, menyipitkan matanya menyeramkan. Heish, Ichigo rasa dia masih marah padanya. Ternyata rumit juga menghadapi gadis yang seperti ini.

Ichigo beranjak dari teras kayu dojo-nya Urahara, berjalan sambil menyeret salju yang sangat tebal. Malam ini begitu cerah. Hal jarang yang pernah di temuinya selama di sini. Mungkin langit tahu caranya untuk tidak merusak suasana. Saljupun tak turun malam ini, awan hanya berputar-putar tipis di sekitar bulan purnama.

Ichigo mendongak sebentar, melakukan hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Dia menikmati sesuatu. Dia merasakan betapa indahnya langit malam ini. Begitu terang, mungkin Ichigo harus berterimakasih pada dewa karena telah menyempurnakan harinya kali ini.

Sebulan lebih Ichigo berada di tengah hutan ini, tapi mungkin ini adalah malam yang paling keren selama dia ingat (juga malam bersama Rukia waktu itu).

"Apa ini? Kau sudah tak punya kata-kata rayuan lagi?" Tanya Rukia menggugah lamunan konyolnya.

Ichigo melihat Rukia berdiri membelakanginya, Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" tukas Rukia sambil memutar kepalanya menghadap Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo memejamkan matanya, dia sedang _menikmati_. Rukia memegang kedua tangan ichigo, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Ichigo menghiraukannya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Untuk sekedar tahu, Ichigo merasa kali ini dia tidak akan penah melepaskan gadis ini lagi. Ichigo mengakuinya, dia salah kemarin. Ternyata rasa cintanya lebih mendominasi ketimbang rasa bencinya.

"Ayolah, jangan kekanak-kanakan, Ichigo."

Ichigo mendengus, "Kekanakan atau tidak, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Ichigo membuka matanya, dan benar saja wajah Rukia terasa panas dan merah. Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Kau yang seperti anak kecil, Rukia," ucap Ichigo di dekat telinganya.

"Lepaskan!" seru Rukia, sepertinya dia serius ingin melepaskan diri. Ichigo merenggangkan pelukanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kukira kita sudah baik-baik saja," kata Ichigo heran.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya perlahan, dia menghadap Ichigo langsung. "Kita akan baik-baik saja, kalau semua ini sudah lurus."

"Hah?"

"Kau masih belum meberitahuku _alasannya,_ Ichigo."

Ichigo sempat mematung, mendadak otaknya seperti ditekan kuat-kuat. Ichigo berkedip berulang kali, mencoba berpikir seperti professional. "Aku tak bisa memberikanmu alasannya, Rukia. Maaf," desis Ichigo pelan.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya kesal, "Maka tak ada 'kita' lagi, Ichigo."

"Oh ayolah!" protes Ichigo. Sedikit pusing kali ini, "tak bisakah hanya seperti ini? Jangan merusak segalanya, Rukia."

Rukia tak bergeming, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berlalu pergi. Ichigo menghela napas berat putus asa, sebegini susahnya kah untuk punya pacar? Well, sebenarnya Ichigo tidak pernah memikirkannya secara objektif.

"Yah, kau yang memulai Ichigo. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu atau tidak punya nyali sih?" sindir Rukia sambil menaiki tangga dan dia meraba pintu dojo kemudian menggesernya.

Ichigo membalikkan bdaan, menghela napas panjang lagi. Rukia sudah beranjak memasuki dojo itu, Ichigo menggerutu. Dia berjalan gontai dan mengikuti Rukia memasuki dojo tua itu.

Baru saja Ichigo akan buka mulut, aroma khas kayu tua menyerebak hidungnya. Dojo ini agak berdebu, seakan sudah lama tidak ada seseorang menjamah tempat ini. Ini pertama kalinya ichigo memasuki ruangan yang sangat luar tersebut. Agak penasaran, Ichigo mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan apek ini.

Karena hanya siniar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penrangan bagi matanya, agak susah untuk mengenali apa saja benda-benda yang teronggok begitu saja. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, beberapa pedang tidak tertata dengan rapi pada rak-nya. Ichigo mengambil salah satu pedang di sana, kemudian menariknya. Pedang itu bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya bulan, Ichigo mengamatinya dengan teliti. Terdapat gambar diukir ceroboh pada sisi bawah pedang itu, gambar yang sangat aneh, err apa ini? Terlihat seperti hewan bertelinga panjang. Seperti gambaran anak kecil. Ichigo merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi Ichigo masih seperti biasa oke, siapa peduli.

Ichigo berjalan kembali, mengamati sisi kanan dojo itu. Mendadak matanya melebar dengan cepat, dia berjinjit untuk mengambil papan bertuliskan kanji dengan tinta hitam. Ichigo membacanya dengan hati-hati merasa napasnya tertahan; apa yang harus kau ucapkan ketika kematian mendatangimu adalah _tidak hari ini_–––Isshin Kurosaki.

Kepala Ichigo seperti tersengat sesuatu, luar biasa pusing sampai dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti anjing. Mendadak memori akan ayahnya melayang-layang kabur dalam pikirannya. Napasnya tak terasa semakin cepat, hampir tegang, dia mungkin saja berteriak kalau dia tak ingat Rukia ada disini bersamanya. Tapi sayang, Rukia terlalu pintar untuk menangkap setiap hal ganjing yang ada di dekatnya. Dia menepuk bahu Ichigo, Ichigo menoleh berusaha agar tak bergetar.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Rukia tampak cemas.

Ajaib, Ichigo tak tahu kenapa hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan–selalu begitu. Ichigo merasa bisa mengatur napasnya kembali, kemudian mengembalikan papan itu pada tempatnya. Menggantung di atas rak pedang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hampir lupa bahwa Rukia kini tak bisa membaca, fakta itu dalam sekejap melepaskan sebongkah kecil kebencian Ichigo ketika teringat ayahnya menjadi uap yang berlalu begitu saja. Ichigo tersenyum tipis, mungkin ini saatnya. Dia merasa dengan kehadiran Rukia adalah jimat pengekangnya, menahannya untuk tak berubah menjadi monster mengerikan.

"Itu tulisan ayahku," ucap Ichigo parau.

Rukia segera menghadapnya, menatapnya penuh sendu. Mungkin, dia merasa bersalah yang tak ada hubungannya dengan perang akbar dengan Ichigo kemarin. Tapi kemudian Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Bacakan untukku," katanya.

Ichigo tersenyum kali ini, dia merangkul bahu Rukia. "apa yang harus kau ucapkan ketika kematian mendatangimu adalah _tidak hari ini_. Apaan sih dia," tambah Ichigo seraya mendengus. Mengingat sisa-sisa kenangan tentang ayahnya yang bodoh.

"Hebat. Ambil sisi positifnya, Ichigo. Ingat saja bahwa ayahmu adalah orang hebat," ucap Rukia sambil menatapnya.

Benar. Ingat saja hal-hal yang ingin kau ingat. Jangan meracuni pikiranmu sendiri dengan hal yang malah akan membuat sakit hati.

"Yahhh, sejak kapan kau pintar begini, Rukia?" ejek Ichigo.

Rukia merengut, "Apa ada tulisan lain?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, oke. Kita lihat," jawab Ichigo sembari berjalan dengan tangan masih merangkul erat Rukia, mamaksanya berjalan dalam pelukan ringan.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu yang licin, sepertinya Urahara sering mengepel tempat ini. Ichigo mendongak, di atas tumpukan pedang kayu menggantung tinggi sebuah tulisan; Lelaki yang tidak bisa mempertahankan prinsip hidupnya, mau mati atau hidup, cuma jadi makhluk yang menyedihkan –––Kisuke Urahara.

"Lelaki yang tidak bisa mempertahankan prinsip hidupnya, mau mati atau hidup, cuma jadi makhluk yang menyedihkan, kata Urahara. Boleh juga, kupikir dia orang bodoh," komentar Ichigo setengah bercanda.

Rukia tampak berpikir, "Apa prinsip hidupmu? Kau 'kan laki-laki," serang Rukia.

Ichigo mengerucutkan mulutnya, berpikir. "Apa ya?"

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengejek, menghela napas panjang."Dasar makhluk yang menyedihkan."

"Hei! Tentu aku punya!" protes Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ichigo berhenti berpikir sejenak, _untuk melindungi senyuman itu._

"Apa?"

"Prinsipku adalah melindungi segala yang kusayangi."

Ichigo mengecup sebentar bibir Rukia. Rukia melebarkan matanya, seperti biasa wajahnya berubah merah. Tapi lain kali ini, karena kalau Rukia bisa melihat, wajah Ichigo sama merahnya dengannya kini. Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang memang gatal, jujur kata-kata romantis atau kecupan singkat malah membuatnya semakin tegang. Tapi itu memang kenyataan. Itulah prinsip lelakinya.

"Ehm, boleh dilanjutkan?" Tanya Ichigo mengalihkan topik. Tak tahan melihat wajah manis Rukia lama-lama, bisa gawat nanti.

"Bacakan lagi!" kata Rukia yang mengagetkan Ichigo karena dia setengah berteriak. Hahaha, Rukia yang tegang malah terlihat lucu baginya.

Ichigo berusaha menakan kikik geli yang terpendam dan melanjutkan mengitari ruangan itu. Mengamati langit-langit kelam dojo yang mengantungkan beberapa papan tua.

Papan kali ini sangat aneh, karena tampak sebuah papan di bentuk bunga dan banyak cat warna-warni. Tampak begitu ceria. Ichigo membacanya keras untuk Rukia, "Saat kau menemukan keberanian untuk menyerahkan hidupmu untuk seseorang, saat itulah kau memahami cinta–––Masaki Kurosaki."

Segalanya menjadi hening. Lalu Ichigo meraba-raba pipinya. "Air mata," katanya tanpa sadar.

Kemudian sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya pelan. Ichigo kembali tersadar setelah kepalanya berputar-putar tak karuan yang bikin sakit hati. Dia menoleh pada Rukia, "Ruki…" suaranya tersekat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering mendadak. Entah apa itu efek dari dadanya yang kini terasa sakit sekali, yang jelas Ichigo tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pasti yang dimaksud ibumu adalah kau, Ichigo. Ya, kau tahu jelas. Ibumu sangat mencintaimu," kata Rukia yang tak pernah menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. Sedetik, Ichigo merasa bingung harus berpikir apa ketika melihat Rukia yang tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, ingatan wajah Byakuya yang merupakan kakaknya Rukia membuatnya sakit hati.

Ichigo hampir terisak, apa ini? Apa maksud tulisan ibunya? Apa dia benar-benar mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melindungi Ichigo?

Ichigo tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya. Memalukan.

Bahunya baru saja di tonjok keras, Ichigo menoleh murka. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah lain, Rukia menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal cengeng seperti wanita, Ichigo."

Hah! Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa dia hampir tertawa kecil di antara sela-sela isakannya. Ichigo merasa kembali mendapat napasnya, dia mengusap air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Kemudian sedikit menyedot ingusnya, dia tersenyum. Rukia juga kembali tersenyum padanya. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi wanita yang akan menghiburnya dengan cara mengejek seperti ini, tapi itulah yang membuat Ichigo tegar. Memang hanya Rukialah selama ini orang yang membuatnya kuat. Tak pernah ada yang lain. Atau fakta tentang Byakuyapun kini ingin dilupakannya.

"Hal-hal cengeng seperti wanita? Wanita yang bukan sepertimu maksudnya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

Rukia tersenyum tidak percaya, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Ichigo, menguatkannya.

"Apa itu? Itu saja tidak cukup," rengek Ichigo. Kemudian bersiap menciumnya lagi kalau bukan keduluan Rukia. Kecupan singkat. Rukia tersenyum menyenangkan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Kesalahan, Rukia," bisik Ichigo dan dia tidak tahan melihat Rukia bersikap manis. Jadi jangan salahkan instingnya untuk meminta lebih. Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia secara intens, tak pedulitanganya bergerak kemanapun dia inginkan. Semakin melihat gadis ini, Ichigo semakin menginginkannya.

Duuuk!

Ichigo mengapit Rukia dengan tembok kayu, lalu sesuatu jatuh dan nyaris mengenai mereka.

"Hei…hei lepaas––mmh, berhentilah, ada yang jatuh!" seru Rukia melepaskan kaitan bibir mereka.

Ichigo menjilat bibirnya sendiri, agak marah apa sih yang menganggungya. Sambil menggerutu Ichigo memungut dua papan kayu yang lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya.

Yang satu dikenalnya, jelas sekali itu adalah tulisan tangannya yang masih acak-acakkan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tulisanku. 8 tahun? 7 tahun? Aku lupa berapa umurku ketika menulis ini. 'Aku ingin makan daging–––Ichigo Kurosaki'" Ichigo mengangkat alis ketika membacanya.

"Hahahaha, menggelikan. Cerdas sekali, Ichigo," kekeh Rukia sambil menarik pipi Ichigo gemas.

"Ya ampun, kata-kataku paling tidak keren. Apa sih yang kupikirkan saat itu?" Tanya Ichigo heran luar biasa pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu mengabaikan bahwa kata-katanyalah yang paling tidak bermutu. Ichigo membaca papan satunya yang di gambari pelangi dan matahari.

"Aku suka Kurosaki-kun–––Orihime Inoue…" secara refleks Ichigo memelankan suaranya. Menyesal karena terlajur membacanya dengan jujur. Rukia berhenti tertawa, secara langsung atmosfer menjadi tidak enak bagi Ichigo.

Dia memberanikan diri menatap Rukia yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya bergidik. "Kenapa ada tulisan Inoue di sini?" tanyanya sedingin es.

"Y-yah. Aku belum menceritakan semuanya, termasuk kenapa aku mengurusi seleksi shinigami yang tidak penting. Itu karena ada Inoue–––hei!" seru Ichigo ketika Rukia akan beranjak pergi.

"Kau yang bertanya malah kau yang pergi?"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah bahunya, bertindak seakan ini hal terakhir yang ingin di dengarkannya di dunia. Ichigo merasa ini lebih susah di lakukan daripada ujian shinigami dulu, dia mengehela napas. "Dulu Inoue sudah dianggap seperti anak oleh ayahku, dia adik perempuanku. Kami tinggal bersama sampai ayahku meninggal. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku untuk menjadikan Inoue shinigami, untuk menjaganya karena dia bagian dari keluarga kami. _Jadi_, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Menakutkan tahu," jelas Ichigo panjang.

Rukia berhenti memandangnya menakutkan, "Sesuai prinsip laki-lakimu, tentu saja."

Rukia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang mendesah putus asa. Kemudian Ichigo mengejar Rukia sampai ke luar dojo.

"Ayolah, kau tahu bagiamana perasanku yang sebenarnya," bujuk Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia menariknya paksa agar menghadap Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Dia tampak begitu malas dan putus asa.

Ichigo mengacak keras rambut Rukia, "Berapa kali kubilang padamu. Kau… hanya kau, oke?" kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk tersenyum, dan sesuatu terjadi di atas sana. Dalam sekejap langit menjadi terang berkali-kali lipat. Bukan hanya satu warna, tapi cahaya beraneka warna membentang luar biasa panjang sampai ke ujung puncak gunung. Ichigo menganga, dia berdecak kagum.

"Apa? Kok silau sekali sih?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menunduk untuk melihat wajah penasaran gadis itu, dan dia sempat merasa iba pada Rukia. Ichigo membalikan badan Rukia dan dia memeluknya dari belakang seperti tadi. Menempatkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Rukia.

"Mendongaklah. Ada aurora di langit," kata Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mendongak, "Apakah indah sekali?"

Ichigo terus menatap wajah Rukia, "Lebih indah dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya," katanya seraya tersenyum berharap.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya ketika bisa melihat lagi?"

"Mm, tidak juga. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, perkataan itu membuatnya merasa lega. Bahwa Rukia telah memaafkannya. "Tidak. Aku ingin kau melihat dirimu sendiri. Agar kau tahu betapa cantiknya kau ini."

* * *

Kabut tebal menyelimuti pegunungan bersalju ini, cahaya matahari redup menghilang di telan dinginnya waktu subuh. Rukia merapatkan selimutnya… tunggu? Selimut? Rukia membuka mata, ah dia lupa kalau buta.

Ichigo pasti yang menaruhnya dan menyelimutinya di tempat tidur. Rukia tersenyum tipis, berusaha menghibur diri sendiri dengan berguling-guling di kasur. Dia merasa bahagia. Semua kembali seperti dulu lagi, oke. Dan ini adalah awal yang baik, Rukia sudah berhasil menguasai sebuah pertarungan, Ichigo kembali seperti dulu, rasanya tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Dia tersenyum lagi.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Rukia tersingkat hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur, mendelik kaget atas suara gedoran pintu yang terdengar tergesa-gesa. Segera dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia mengernyit, lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga ke pintu depan. Ternyata di sana sudah ada suara Ichigo dan seseorang yang kedengaran kacau balau.

"Renji?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Oh demi jenggot Genryuusai! Rukia~" rengek Renji sejadi-jadinya dan menerjang Rukia. Memeluknya erat, Rukia merasa risih karena Renji berbau darah dan keringat. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman, ada yang salah disini.

"Ada apa, Renji?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yeah, kenapa kau datang dengan tubuh seperti itu–––––"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk dengan lebih garang, dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat melihat Hitsugaya dengan kepala berdarah berteriak kepada mereka.

"Kau," katanya dengan telunjuk terarah pada Ichigo. "Dan kau, ikut aku ke Seireitei," tambahnya dengan menggandeng tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya segera.

Ichigo membolkir jalan Hitsugaya, "Whooa. Jangan terlalu cepat, kapten. Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini dulu atau setidaknya kau tambal kepalamu yang bocor."

"Kepalanya apa?" sela Rukia kaget. Dia menyentuh kepala Hitsugaya dan benar bahwa cairan amis mengaliri sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau harus di obati dulu, baru kami dengarkan–––"

"Tak ada waktu!" potong Renji dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

Keadaan hening sebentar, Rukia merasa ini adalah situasi yang gawat. "Selalu ada waktu, taichou," kata Rukia seraya mengalirkan kekuatan medisnya pada dahi kiri Hitsugaya. Butuh waktu lama, tapi karena Rukia sudah berusaha mempelototi semaksimal mungkin, Hitsugaya tak ada keberanian untuk menyela. Setelah Rukia memriksa apakah kepala Hitsugaya sudah kembali utuh dia beranjak ke Renji dan mengobati luka-luka yang bisa ditemuinya.

"Oke, sudah cukup Rukia. Kuchiki-taichou ingin kau ada disana, _segera_. Dan kita memang harus kembali ke Seireitei dan membantu," kata Renji lemah.

"Membantu dalam hal apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Perang," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Bukan. Tapi peringatan."

Mereka semua menoleh, Urahara berjalan gontai ke arah mereka. Wajahnya agak pucat dan lingkaran garis hitam bertengger lemah di kantung matanya. Dia tampak 5 tahun lebih tua dari seharusnya.

"Quincy menyereng Seireitei. Aku sudah dengar dan itu bukan perang. Tapi kalian memang harus kesana, segera mungkin," timpalnya dengan suara yang lain; tegas, khawatir, serius.

Ya ampun, baru beberapa menit lalu Rukia merasa bisa bernapas lega kembali. Ini terlalu mendadak seperti sebuah serangan jantung. Mimpi buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Pergilah. Cepat. Waktu adalah nyawa, nak," kata Urahara keras. Seakan kematian berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Okeee," desah Ichigo. "Kita pergi, Rukia."

* * *

Ichigo hampir tak peduli dinginya pagi ini atau kabut sialan yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka sepanjang menuruni gunung itu. Bereka hanya terus bershunpo. Cepat dan lebih cepat. Hingga ketika matahari sudah hampir tinggi, akhirnya mereka sampai.

Matanya melebar menahan napas, sejak tiba di gerbang mayat-mayat shinigami berterbaran di mana-mana bagai bulu yang berjatuhan. Sedangkan Ichigo bisa melihat divisi ke-4 mondar mandir seperti tikus super cepat menolong orang-orang yang tergeletak nyaris mati. Keadaan bisa di bilang kacau, sangat malah. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarkan cerita Renji sambil menghindari tubuh-tubuh berbau amis menghalangi langkah mereka.

Ichigo merasa lengannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat, Rukia mendelik seakan bisa melihat keadaan disini. Ichigo mengacak rambut gadis itu sebentar, menenangkannya.

"Taichou!"

Mereka menoleh dan Matsumoto Rangiku berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Matanya bengkak, penampilannya luar biasa menyedihkan. Dia seperti orang yang benar-benar diterpa kesedihan yang besar.

"Matsumoto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang kapten sambil mengguncangkan bahu Rangiku.

"Mereka pergi. Para bangsat itu pergi begitu saja ketika bos mereka mendapat pukulan balik dari Genryuusai-sama, Genryuusai-sama sekarang sedang kritis. Oh ya ampun, benar-benar…" katanya terputus-putus.

Ichigo kaget mendengarnya. Dan belum selesai kekagetannya tentang berita barusan, seseorang berteriak lebih kencang pada mereka.

Byakuya Kuchika menerjang adiknya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan singkat tapi kuat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat sekali hingga kebas. Pikirannya kembali porak-poranda memaksa darahnya mendidih lebih cepat. Dia merasa benci.

Tiba-tiba bahunya di tepuk seseorang, membuat Ichigo kembali bisa berpikir jernih.

Rangiku terisak menyedihkan, "Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Ichigo-taichou," kata Rangiku nyaris tersekat. "Dia mati tepat di pintu depan divisimu," tambahnya semakin jadi.

Ichigo merasa segalanya menjadi lebih panas, "Siapa?"

"Hisagi sudah mati."

TBC


End file.
